


Dreams Come True

by DisneyPhantomlover



Series: False Protagonists [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boris is Sammy headcanon, Boris is Wally?, Description of a panic attack in Ch. 9, Gen, Henry is married and has kids, Henry takes the toons home, I had to because these guys need a happy ending, Joey Drew is bastard but he did care about the cartoons, Mistaken Identity, Much feels were had in Ch 13, Punching, Recovery, Sammy Wes, Toons are technically humans, Updated for Ch 3 of the game, Violence, Wally Franks had kids!, Well kids before the toons, but they will be HAPPY DAMMIT, escaping the studio, headcanons galore, mentions of dead humans, much violence in Ch 22, not an easy ending, slight road trip, the toons are good friends and need to be treasured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPhantomlover/pseuds/DisneyPhantomlover
Summary: Henry came back.He couldn't stand leaving the toons in the studio. Nor could he handle leaving the dead bodies nameless and forgotten. So he takes Bendy, Boris, and Alice home.Is it easy? No. The toons have troubles adjusting to their new bodies, with fragmented memories and conflicting truths. But...This was what Joey wanted. And Henry was willing to let him have this at least.





	1. Over the Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby steps are important.

When Henry Ross awoke on Tuesday morning, he had expected to visit his old home of Sillyvision Studios, and maybe be able to catch up with a former friend of his. The worse he expected was to be kept overnight because of the incoming storm from the east, or being forced to find a motel or sleep in his car. His “worse” hadn’t taken Satanic rituals, murder, memory loss, finding dead bodies, or having to fight for his life like he was back in Europe into consideration.

Yet, that’s exactly what occurred.

He’d been through almost literal Hell and back before, and yesterday in the decrepit studio was just as terrible. Probably worse in some regards, given that it had been his home at one point. To see it twisted and brought to such a state made him feel physically ill.

And why was he driving back up to the studio this present Saturday morning?

…

Funny story about that.

…

 

Well. Not exactly “funny”. But the truth was so strange and bizarre, he truly had no idea how to explain it without sounding mad. He knew it would be an ordeal explaining all what happened, even to his wife.

But there was a good reason that Henry was parking in front of Sillyvision Studios. Three good reasons at that.

He stepped out of the car, pocketing his keys as he walked to the front door. He rapped on the wood three times before he swung it open. Thankfully, there was a few thick pieces of wood over the large hole that had formed the other day, and he was careful walking on the wood. The fall had hurt yesterday, and he was still sporting a few dark bruises on his leg and hip from the experience. “Hello? … It’s Henry.”

“ ** _Henry!_** ” A jovial voice rang out, followed very closely by the thumps of heavy boots. The man barely had time to brace himself when a certain little demon launched his small body into Henry’s chest, arms wrapping around his neck. “ ** _Ya came back!! Yah really did!!_** ”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” He kept his soft voice light, and he wrapped his own arms around the Dancing Demon before he slid off or the like. Honestly, he didn’t blame the cartoon for his exuberance. Yesterday… Well. It was an event. “Where’s Boris and Alice?”

“ ** _They’re still downstairs, sleepin’._** ” Bendy pulled back only a little bit, looking up to Henry’s face. “ ** _Boris was up all night aft’r ya left. Kept sayin’ he cou’n’t sleep, but well._** ” He gave a small shrug, smiling like he expected the human to get his joke. “ ** _An’ Al said she was too nervous ta’ sleep._** ”

Henry gave a small sigh, setting Bendy back down to the floor. He had expected as much honestly. “Well, let’s let them sleep in a bit. There’s no rush. …. You grab everything you wanted outta here?”

Bendy gave a small nod, pointing down the hallway. “ ** _Ah’ left it in the front room._** ” He then grabbed Henry’s hand, leading him to the lobby. Sure enough, there was only a handful of items gathered on the floor in a neat pile. A few film reels, a satchel full of notebooks and pictures, a small plush in Bendy’s likeness, a few rolled up posters, a tape recorder, a stack of tapes, and a ring of keys. The small demon looked down, wringing his hands together as he looked over the pile. “ ** _Bo ‘n Al said they didn’ wan’ anything but… Felt wrong leavin’ this all._** ”

Henry could see the anxiousness building in the cartoon’s frame, and patted the area between his horns to try and break it back down. “To each their own.”

“ ** _How’d it go at the station?_** ” Bendy was quick to change the subject, looking up expectedly at the former animator.  

Oh yes. The police station. Henry couldn’t stop himself from grimacing. “It went as well as I thought it was going to be. I’d take on another handful of Searchers honestly.” He heard Bendy snicker, and it brought a small smile back to his own face. “…It was good you wrote the names on the coffins before I took pictures. The police took the camera and they’re developing the photos now.” Course it meant that they would have to be leaving sooner rather than later. By noon preferably.

“ ** _How’d…_** ” Bendy’s voice caught, and he looked back to the floor as he made his voice quiet. “ ** _How’d ya explain Joey?_** ”

“…I made up a letter on my way up there. Said he’d jumped in the river.”

….

 

The silence was heavy after that.

He didn’t like lying. But… Well. It was easier saying that Joey’s body wouldn’t be found because he was in a river rather than the real reason. Wally, Sammy, and Susie could be explained away by the various coffins, which also wore the names of musicians and other former employees that he found were…sacrificed. Joey though… He’d been seen recently. And unfortunately, it would make sense if he had decided to take his own life.

“ ** _I don’ like it._** ” Bendy spoke for the both of them, crossing his arms in front of himself and looking to the side.

“Neither do I, bud.”

There was the unspoken “but” that settled on their shoulders, both of them knowing why this hurt and why this was necessary.

Henry decided to be the first to break this somber mood, kneeling down to pick up the posters and the tapes. “I’ll start carrying these out. Wanna help?”

Bendy snapped his head up, then bowed back down, his widow’s peek curving slightly as he thought it through. Henry was already starting to stand when Bendy answered quietly. “ ** _….Nuh-uh. I don’t wanna try leavin’ without Boris and Alice…. Maybe only one of us can leave, or…maybe it’s too soon…. Or we can’t walk out the door and need to go out a window!_** ”

He still followed Henry to the front door, nervously watching the man walk over the supporting planks and over the door’s threshold. The cartoon stayed out of the way as Henry walked back and forth, taking all of the items gathered and gently setting them in the trunk of his car. Once the last set of reels were set down, Henry took a glance at his watch. 11:28. He bit on his bottom lip, debating whether he should go back downstairs to get the others.

He didn’t have to; once he walked back inside, he saw Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel by the stairs. Alice was kneeling by Bendy, gently talking to him, while Boris hung by the stairs and was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Both the smaller toons were pointing and gesturing to the wolf, only stopping when Henry came close.

Alice bounced up, immediately hugging Henry’s arm and rubbing her cheek against it. “ **Good morning, Mr. Ross!** ” Her sweet voice carried, and it made Boris snap to attention and stare at Henry. Thankfully, his momentary fright dissipated easily, and he gave a good-natured wave to greet him.

Henry returned the wave with his own, and leaned into Alice for a moment. “Morning to you too. What’s left of it anyways… And I told ya, you can just call me Henry.”

Alice pulled back from his arm, undeterred as her smile beamed. “ **Just old habits and all.** ” She pulled off of his arm completely, looking up at her halo. With a small pout, she pushed it back an inch with her finger, only for it to fall back the inch. Boris gave a small laugh at her antics, sticking his hands into his overalls’ pockets.

“….I hate to break it. But… We have to go soon. Police will be showing up here soon.” Henry had anticipated the crest-fallen looks on the toons’ faces, but was properly prepared by holding his hands out to them. “It’ll be okay. They won’t try and find you guys.”

Bendy and Alice were quick to grab Henry’s outstretched hands, but Boris seemed frozen by the stairs. The wolf’s eyes were off-model, betraying his fear despite his stillness.

“ ** _….Cmon buddy. We can go now._** ”

“ **…..I can’t…. It hurt real bad the last time.** ”

Bendy looked perplexed, head tilting slightly. “ ** _I don’t ‘member you tryin’ before._** ”

Boris shook his head, poking his chest furiously. “ **Not ME. Him.** ”

 

Ohhhh…

Even Henry knew what he meant. He must’ve meant-

Bendy let go of Henry’s hand, walking over and taking Boris’s in his own and pulling him over. “ ** _Well. WE can now._** ” Once he’d marched back to Henry, he grabbed his hand again. The little demon took the lead, a moment of bravery that seemed rather out of character for Bendy.

But Henry hadn’t missed the flinch and closed eyes as Bendy stepped over the door’s threshold.  But once he had, he had blinked his eyes open and let out a physically deflating sigh of relief.

Alice had walked over the threshold with only a flinch. She tapped her feet against the asphalt a few times, face lighting up at the sound.

Henry had to carefully walk behind Boris and carefully push the poor wolf outside. Boris had whined and whimpered the entire time, only opening one eye once he felt the resistance of asphalt under his feet. Once he had noticed he was outside, the wolf pinned himself to the asphalt and was crying openly as he hugged the ground. Made him really concerned on what had happened to Sammy Wes….

But there was time for that later.

Right now, he’d take this minor blessing that what Joey had planned had actually worked. Bendy was by Boris’s side, patting his back while Alice kneeled by his face. But they were all outside. They could leave the studio.

And that’s exactly what they were going to do.


	2. Panic and the Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a slow, slow process. 
> 
> And Henry really should have called sooner and not worry his wife.

It had taken both Alice and Bendy a good ten minutes to calm Boris down from crying so openly. And an extra fifteen to actually peel the tall wolf off the ground and convince him that he was okay. It didn’t stop Boris from patting himself frantically, wide eyes looking from the car to the studio doors again. Henry had to step in when Boris punched his own stomach or pulled on his tail, wrapping his thick arms around the wolf to stop him from moving.

It had worked in getting Boris to stop hurting himself, but he was still whining like a small dog would and sweating ink down his face. Henry started to shush the wolf, catching his attention before he started speaking. “Look at me Boris. It’s alright, just look at me. …You are okay. You are outside. You aren’t in trouble or any pain. Focus on me, my voice….” Boris still looked rather wild-eyed, so Henry tried switching tactics. “Breathe with me, okay? Take a deep breath in…” He waited for the tall toon to do so, taking a shaky, shallow breath. “…And out.” The toon breathed out just as shakily, whining as he did.

Henry remained patient, repeating the mantra of “In….and out” until Boris stopped trembling as much. Course, Boris was tired after the fact, leaning heavily on the shorter man as a way to keep standing.

“There ya go… Good job, Boris…” He patted the wolf’s back a few times, testing how well he could stand on his own by backing up just a little. Boris was still shaky on his feet, but he wasn’t as distraught as before. He looked to the car, tail tucking close to his legs as delayed embarrassment heated up his face.

Bendy saddled up next to his friend, patting Boris on the back of his legs. “ ** _Feelin’ better, pal?_** ”

“ **….Not really. But… I think?** ” He tried to give a little shrug to reassure him, but the ink dripping down his cheek wasn’t fooling anyone.

Thankfully, Bendy was a master of distraction. “ ** _I call shotgun!_** ” was announced before the demon raced to the car.

“ **HEY!** ” The wolf followed after, chasing Bendy down and picking him up by the scruff. “ **I’m taller! I get shotgun!**”

The two playfully bickered on the merits of who got to sit in the front seat, with Bendy flailing his limbs while Boris just held him out of reach. Neither realized that Alice had snuck into the front seat until the door clicked shut. Both stared comically at the "innocent" angel behind the window before properly reacting. 

“ **HEY!** ”

“ ** _AL’, tha’s playin’ dirty!!_** ”

Both knocked on her window and pouted as Alice giggled in her seat. Still, neither fought her for her prime spot, scrambling into the backseat of Henry’s car without too much fighting. After a few warnings about wearing seatbelts, Henry crawled into the driver’s seat, smiling a little as he turned the keys in the ignition.

It was so easy to roll out of the parking lot of the studio. It almost seemed anti-climactic given how nervous the three cartoons had been, but there it was.

Crunching of gravel and rock immediately silenced by a quick turn onto the main road.

There was only the sound of the car motor, purring as it propelled them away from the Hell-studio.

And, after a few minutes, soft snoring from the backseat.

“ ** _Aw, Bo… Cmon, I ain’ a pillow!_** ”

* * *

 

“OH MY GOD, HENRY!! Are you alright?? I just heard what happened to the studio on the news and you didn’t call at all and I got so worried and ARE YOU ALRIGHT??”

Henry knew this was a long time coming, but it still pained him to hear the panic in his wife’s voice over the phone. It would pain him as soon as he got home as well, but he would take his lumps and pray for the best. He wasn't at fault, but he couldn't blame her either. “I’m alright, Becca. I couldn’t find a working phone last night and I’m so sorry. … God I’m sorry." His tone became heavy with sincerity as he listened to his wife's heavy panting on the phone. How close had he come to never hearing her again? "....I just needed to hear your voice.”

Becca Ross sighed on the line, but she seemed pacified. “…I was so worried, honey. And then Sillyvision is on the news, with-… I’m glad you’re okay. …Where are you?”

“I’m at a diner on the New York border. Told the owner where I came from and he let me use the phone.” Along with $10 to sweeten the deal, but he didn’t see the need to tell Becca that. “…What all are they saying about Sillyvision? I haven’t listened to the radio or caught anything on TV yet.”

“Honey, they’re saying that the place was a murder house! That they found proof of missing persons being there last… They mentioned a few names you told me about. Wallace Franks, Susan Hagen-Campbell, Samuel Lawrence… All of their bodies were found in the studio. And it was part of a Satanic ritual of some sort…. They couldn’t find the owner of the building, but there was suspicions that he offed himself. ….Henry, I’m so, so sorry…” Her tone turned soft at that last sentence, and Henry had to resist a sigh of his own.

“I’ll be okay…..” It was an easy lie, and he doubted that Becca believed it, but it still needed to be said. “I’m going to be home by tonight. There’s…Well there’s a lot that went on at the studio. And I’d feel better talking to you in person than on the phone.”

“Alright…. I’ll wait up for you. And if you can’t make it, then stop at a motel or something. I don’t want you driving at night. Just… call me, okay? Don’t make me worry myself sick again. Please.”

“I won’t, sweetie.” He spoke honestly, leaning heavily against the counter. “…..But… Could you please do me a favor? Without asking too much right now?”

“Anything. What do you need?”

“….I need you to make up Benny’s old room.” Their eldest son had moved out years ago, but they still used his room as a guest room. He knew it, she knew it, and he braced himself for an obvious barrage of questions.

…That never came. “Alright.” Becca’s tone was short, but she accepted the request. That was good.

“Okay. …I love you Becca.” He reassured her once more, ignoring the stink-eye that the diner owner was giving him. “I’ll be back by tonight.”

“Alright, honey. BE SAFE. … I love you too.”

With that last bit of affection, Becca hung up the phone. Henry followed suit afterwards, looking back to the diner owner. Without another word, he started to walk outside again. His stomach was growling with lack of food, but the diner was about as appetizing as the dirt under his feet. And he knew the toons were probably hungry as well…

As he slid into the driver’s seat again, he looked into the backseat. Boris was laying on the seats, visible Z’s hovering above his head, while Alice and Bendy were hiding on the floor, playing with a deck of cards. Bendy twisted his hand around, proudly showing off his cards. “ ** _HAH! Full set!_** ”

Alice grinned, turning her own hand around to show her cards. “ **Royal flush, devil darling~!** ” She giggled lightly as Bendy’s face fell, reaching over to grab a small stack of pennies.

Henry smirked a little at Bendy’s squawking, fighting the urge to comment by turning the keys in the ignition. “Okay you two. We’re moving now.”

“ ** _How’d it go talkin’ with the Missus??_** ” Bendy piped up as he started to shuffle cards again.

“It went alright. She was nervous and scared, but grateful I called. … I told her I’d be back home by tonight.” He could hear Alice take a breath, ready to ask questions, so he spoke again. “She’s making up a room for you three. I didn’t tell her everything just yet… I’m waiting ‘til we get there to do so. …Think you guys can hold out a few hours?”

Both toons nodded, giving little affirmative hums.

“ ** _….Long as Miss Angel quits cheatin’ at cards._** ”


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of this trip remind Henry of his family... 
> 
> Making him grateful when he sees his wife again.

The rest of the ride was pleasant. Long, but pleasant.

…. Okay, and a little nostalgic. Henry couldn’t help but be reminded of when his sons and daughter were younger, driving up to Maine to visit his sister. It was familiar, with only minor differences because of the toons' personalities. There was arguing on whether Alice had really cheated at cards, silenced only when Boris had snagged her in his sleep and hugged her like a doll. Then Bendy had bounced to the front seat, eyes wide as he watched the scenery fly by. He pointed out little shops and landmarks on the side of the road, just as excitable as could be. Boris slept through most of the trip, undisturbed by any of the others. He really must not have slept well the previous night….

The last hour of the trip was when Henry could no longer focus on the road. His eyes threatened to close every few minutes and his stomach growled so loudly they all thought Boris had woken up at one point. So, he finally caved in and turned into a McDonalds' parking lot. He felt a hint guilty having to spend money when he was so close to home, but he rationalized that the three in back needed a break as well. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized a rather important question involving his new charges. “…Can you three eat normal food?”

Without missing a beat, Alice answered. “ **There was a lot of Bacon Soup in that studio, Mr-…Henry. We definitely can eat human stuff.** ” She sat up in the backseat, gently pushing Boris’s legs to the side as she smoothed out her short dress. “ **But…I don’t know if we need to now.** ” She looked to Bendy for confirmation, but the demon only shrugged.

” ** _Well… I know we can eat norm’l food. I jus’ don’t think we get a la’ from it. We…._**” He tried to find a delicate way to say it, biting on his finger a moment. “ ** _We need ink more’n anythin’ else. Used tah’ drink it outta jars we got. But… I dun know about now after all that happened wi’ the rituals ‘n ev’r’thin’._** ”

That was understandable; they were as lost as he was. Henry looked at the restaurant in front of them, then faced the toons. “Well, tell you what. I’m going to pick up a few things to eat, and we can have it on the road. We can see how well you handle it. My money’s on you needing to rely more on human food now.” He started to climb out of the car, pocketing the keys as Bendy pulled himself into the front seat. “I’ll try and only be a moment. Be careful and hide if someone walks by.”

Bendy gave a rather exaggerated salute, huffing as he reached and closed the door behind Henry.

The restaurant wasn’t as crowded as he’d previously assumed, so ordering was quick and easy. It still left him with his thoughts as he waited for his food to be bagged.

Mainly… How was he going to explain this all? He had to tell the whole story to Becca. He was a horrible liar, and he just knew that the police would ask him more questions once they found out there were three bodies missing… And his blood and handprints over the walls. And the items that Bendy had decided to take were sure to rise suspicions…. It would be better to talk it over with Becca completely. She’d help keep him straight.

He was just prone to be paranoid. And the studio had played on that a little too well.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his number was called, jumping up to pick up the three bags and a drink holder of small cups. The cashier behind the counter rose an eyebrow as she watched him struggle to pick it all up. “You need help carrying that out?”

Henry shook his head, giving a smile to the well-intended girl. “No, but thank you.” With a bob of his head, he walked back outside and started heading to his car again. He was greeted by the sound of barking laughter before the back passenger door swung open. He could hear Boris laughing a little louder once the door was open, and just barely catch Bendy’s cackling over the din.

“ ** _Gotta get up, buddy! Can’t sleep ALL day~!_** ”

“ **PAAAHAHAHAHASTAAAAHP THAT!!** ” Boris was honestly howling with laughter, and Henry could see the car shaking from the movement of their rough-housing. Walking around the open door, he found Bendy planted on top of the wolf’s back and playfully skittering his hands along Boris’s sides. Poor Boris was trying to twist and crawl away, but was unable to escape the demon’s tickling. So he could only laugh and try to crawl. “ **BEN-!! AAAHNONOSTHAHAHAP STAHAP! PLLLEEEE’S! STAHPIT!!** ”

Boris was starting to blush a vivid shade of grey, so Henry decided to break up the little one-sided fight by clearing his throat loudly. “Come on you two, do I have to separate you again?”

“ ** _Oh! Hey Henry!_** ” Bendy stopped on a dime, sitting up on Boris’s back with a bright smile. He was shameless at being caught, that much was certain. And his interest in the bags made him crawl up Boris’s back to get a closer look. “ ** _Whatcha get??_** ”

Boris took the reprieve to try and catch his breath, reaching behind him and shoving the smaller toon to the floor of the backseat. The squawk of the demon and squeak when he landed was enough for Boris to start chuckling more naturally. He still held his sides rather protectively as he sat up in his seat, blinking at the human bearing food and his nose twitching a few times. “ **…What’s ‘at smell? …It’s weird.** ”

It really was like summers he spent with his children.

“It’s called fast food. It’s only marginally better than the Bacon Soup, I’ll admit, but we all need to try and eat.” He set down the drink holder in the seat next to Boris before handing over a bag. Snatching up a small coffee from the holder, he went to the front seat and set the bags in Alice’s lap.

They all found out many things in the next six minutes.

Firstly, Boris loved the burgers exclusively, Alice enjoyed sips of Henry’s coffee the best, and Bendy adored the small apple pies.

Secondly, anyone who tried to take a burger from Boris was immediately snapped at and growled at. Bendy especially.

Thirdly, one does not simply give Bendy soda. He didn’t enjoy the taste so he hadn't had much, but still became rather excitable and bouncy once the sugar hit his system.

And fourth, Boris can and will lay on top of Bendy to get him to stay still. Now, that didn’t seem as strange as the previous ones, but it still struck Henry as strange. Boris was never written or drawn as a touchy wolf. Not that there was anything wrong with that, he….he was just not a physical kind of chap.

But he didn’t have too long to think on it. He was beginning to recognize streets and landmarks as they passed by. He waited until passing a drug store to turn off the main road, cruising down narrow residential streets. Alice kneeled in her seat, cheek pressed against the glass of the window as she noticed the children playing in the streets and lawns. The large lights to illuminate the streets were starting to turn on, illuminating the streets in a pleasant gold color, complimenting the sunset that painted the sky in vivid purples and cool oranges. “ **Is your house much farther?** ”

“Not really. It’s just a few blocks from here.” Henry smiled as he turned down another block, glancing at the boys in the backseat. Boris was starting to show a little excitement at being in a new place, acting a little more true to the excitable wolf he’d written and drawn years ago. But Bendy? He was fidgeting with his hands, bouncing what looked like his left leg. That was a little out of character for the normally curious and excited demon, but Henry decided against bringing it up just then.  
  
Instead, he turned his car into a gravel driveway and pulled forward. A quick look to the patio and his heart soared when he saw Becca Ross sitting in a wicker chair. He only paused a second to turn the keys and yank them out of the ignition, leaving them in the driver’s seat as he hopped out of the car and walked around the front. His legs and hip were angry at the sudden movement, and it made his bad arm lurch in pain as well, but he was far from caring. Becca was standing by the time he had made it to the patio steps, and before she could get a word out, Henry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, head bowing over her shoulder.

….He had come so, so close to never seeing his family again. And not because of a normal accident or even a vicious disease, but a bizarre and fantastical plot that had come out of left field.

He had come close to never seeing Rebecca Martha Ross again, and the fact that he was seeing her now was overwhelming in a way. The relief he felt was honestly the same as when he’d returned state-side after the war…. “I missed you so, so much….”

She didn’t speak, but he felt her arms wrap around his back, gently rubbing a circle at the base of his neck.

“I love you, Becca… I always will.” His voice pittered off as he hid his face in her pale neck, her black hair brushing against his forehead.

He hadn’t noticed his trembling until Becca mentioned so. “Darling… You’re shaking like a leaf. Are you-…. Are you alright? … And no lying. It’s just you and me now, you don’t need to lie.”

That’s right. Just them. “I’m far from alright, sweetheart… But I’m getting there.”

“Okay.” She leaned her head against his, breathing deeply for the both of them. There would be time to talk later, once he’d calmed down and was in the right state of mind. He almost missed her flinch, but her hands had stilled and held Henry protectively close. “….Henry. Why are there three children in the car? And why do they look like they jumped out of a church bulletin?”

The change in mood actually made Henry snicker once, patting Becca’s back once before pulling back. “They’re why I asked you to make up Benny’s old room. They’re from the studio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Henry that is an understatement and you know it.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to finish; a lot has been going on the last few days and I wasn't able to get on my computer to write as much. HOPEFULLY this won't be a reoccurring thing though.))


	4. Misplaced Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca finally tells Henry what for. 
> 
> Bendy admits a few things that are technically his fault.

“So… Let me make sure I have the important parts down.” Becca Ross was standing in the kitchen, already starting to pace behind her seated husband. “Mainly that I’m not seeing things and those three in the living room are actually your cartoon characters from years ago?”

Henry nodded once, shifting his body around in his seat to watch Becca pace a little faster.

“And that they’re the reason a few bodies won’t be found at the studio?”

Another nod.

“And you couldn’t leave them because they suffered enough at the studio.”

Despite that being less of a question and more an affirmation, Henry still nodded again.

Becca immediately stood next to her husband, hands gripping his shoulders as she turned him to face him. “Henry Ross, why in the HELL did you turn on that blasted machine?? Or STAY once the strange things started happening?!” He flinched away from her yelling, about to verbally defend himself when she barked at him again. “Next time a bastard invites you somewhere and you find his machine before you find him, YOU GET OUT OF THERE. Try to have some self-preservation!”

Okay, he fully deserved that. But the fact she was leaning over him only made him nervous, so he gently held her arms and gave a small squeeze. “I’ll keep that in mind. But I don’t think this will happen again any time soon.”

With a heavy sigh, Becca leaned over, pecking Henry on the forehead. “I don’t think so either, but…. We are going to see Dr. Peterson about your leg and those repeated bumps to your thick head.” Her tone left little room for argument, and Henry felt in no mood to try and attempt. “….But… That still leaves the cartoons.” Her voice turned a little softer, her original accent making her words melodious. “They are adults. Or at least, a fictional equivalent. Two are based on church creatures, and the third an animal, I just… Why bring them to our home? They have other homes I’m sure they’d rather be.”

“ … I just couldn’t leave them there, Becca. They’d been through too much, and hell, I don’t know where they all used to live! …..And honestly, the worst part of it is that-… That if word got out that what Joey attempted actually worked?” He stared up to his tall wife, finding no need to beat around the bush. “I can’t find this ‘Murray Hill’ anywhere, but I don’t doubt others would attempt bringing cartoons to life. And……. It’s not worth it. Not for all the sacrifices and blood that went into it for just one of them. I don’t-….I don’t know how Joey managed to do it all these years.” He remembered his friend so differently, the man being so enthusiastic and determined despite the hurdles he faced. The Joey Drew he remembered was a proud force of nature, who only wanted to leave his mark on the world by making others happy. Even though they had left on….less than better circumstances, Henry would never had assumed Joey falling down such a dark path.

….He missed his friend. Stupid and foolish as that was, he missed his friend. Just as much as he missed Sammy once the letters had stopped…. Bendy and Boris being who they were now… It wasn’t the same.

“But… I can’t just leave them out to fend for themselves. In some ways… It’s my fault the toons are like this. Indirectly or not, they’re like this because I happened to draw them and create them first. The least I can do is make them happy and give them a chance.” He started to stand, shifting so he could hold Becca’s hands in his own. “A chance to recover, to figure out what to do... I’m sorry to put this on you, but I need to do this, Becca….”

“Henry.” Her voice was calming, a small smile as she looked into his eyes. “You’re not dumping this on me. This is no different than when we found out we were having children. You’re not the only one responsible, but… I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me the happiest woman alive that you try. If you think that taking care of Bendy, Alice, and Boris is something you need to do… I’ll do it with you. Happily.”

Henry was about to sigh in relief when he heard two sounds: the thump of a body hitting the kitchen floor and a small squeak like a rubber ball that had been squeezed too tightly. Followed very shortly by a muffled “ ** _OW!_** ”

The former animator sighed, finding familiarity with Bendy’s childish eavesdropping. “How much did you hear, devil darling?”

Bendy picked himself off of the floor and pulled himself onto his feet, his eyes downcast and finding the pattern of wood rather interesting before he answered. “ ** _….All ‘it._** ” He kept looking to the floor as Becca leaned against the table, not wanting to meet her dark eyes or even Henry’s vivid blue ones. “ ** _An’… I know it’s nah completely right but… I’m sorry, Henry._** ” He took a deep breath to steady himself, speaking again while he still had the nerve. “ ** _It ain’ your fault, Henry, it was just me! I’m the idiot who did all of this, and I’M the one who hurt Bo an’ Alice an’-_** ”

“Bendy. Stop that.” Henry leaned over the toon, hand resting on top of his head. “You don’t get to blame yourself.”

“ ** _’N why not?!_** ” The fact he sounded so indignant would’ve been funny in any other situation, but right then it just pulled at both Henry’s and Becca’s heartstrings. “ ** _Technic’ly I’M the one to blame. And you know it…._**”

“….Maybe.” Henry had to concede that fact. But he still leaned down, hoisting Bendy into his arm. “But you’re also technically the guy who was a victim, remember?” He waited for a small nod, which Bendy reluctantly gave. “And I know you fought Joey for a long time. Ten years, remember?” He waited for another nod, which came a little quicker than before. “Than… By majority alone, you’re still a victim in this entire….” Henry flapped around his arm as he tried to find the right sounding word for this conversation. “….Mess. … You know it, I know it, Boris and Alice know it...”

“ ** _…I guess… Still. I dun’ like all these mixed signals ‘n my head. They’re all screamin’ tha’ I’m tah blame…_** ” The demon refused to look at Henry, but allowed himself to at least make himself comfortable in his thick arm.

“If we keep trying to shift blame, we’ll get stuck in a never-endin’ loop.” Henry kept his tone steady, taking a few small steps back to the kitchen table. “We know Joey’s to blame, but at the same time, you aren’t him.” Bendy finally looked up to Henry, pie-cut eyes giving him a damningly familiar glare as if to prove him wrong, but he stayed firm. “You aren’t. You’re Bendy. Bendy the Dancing Demon. …If, and this is a severe ‘if’, we see Joey again, we can blame him all we want. But he’s not here right now.”

That seemed to ease some of Bendy’s self-imposed guilt, though Henry really regretted saying what he had about Joey. It was just delaying a rather loud and violent confrontation, and they had no idea if Joey would come back. They had a stronger chance of Sammy or Susie coming back first… Not something he looked forward to. 

He didn’t see Becca come closer, but he could tell when she had when Bendy flinched to attention and stared at her. She’d said some…hostile words while Henry was explaining what went on in the studio… And he could tell the small demon felt even smaller under her gaze. “ ** _Heh… Hey Mrs. Ross…Sorry ‘bout upsetin’ you… I promise, I’ll try nah’ to cause too much trouble…._** ”

Becca swung up a finger, tapping Bendy between the eyes where a nose should’ve been. The now cross-eyed demon merely blinked, and Becca couldn’t help a small grin. “You’re quite alright, my little Yokai.” Henry had no idea what her nickname meant, but he had to admit it sounded short and sweet. Maybe it was from her mother-language. “You are not the first little trouble-maker I’ve had in this house, and I doubt you will be the last.” She started to take Bendy from Henry’s arm, settling the demon against her hip. “Now. I think we should get you and your friends peeking around the corner settled in.”

Sure enough, Henry looked over his shoulder and found a pair of ears and a halo jutting out from the doorway. “…You realize hiding doesn’t help when we can still see you, right?”

“ **I told you you’d give us away, Boris.** ” Alice was the first to step out behind the doorway, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glared at the still-not-so-hidden wolf to her right.

” **Don’t look at me, it was probably your halo that did it!** ” Boris still didn’t come out, so Alice gave a little huff.

She hardly noticed the tall Becca Ross walking up to the doorway, but she still gave a courteous smile. “Now now, there’s no need to bicker, the both of you. Although… I could use your input on what I should make for dinner. I’ve never made food for cartoons after all.” Becca could hardly contain her cunning grin as she looked to the ceiling and spoke out-loud. “Maybe some tomato and mushroom soup-“ Bendy’s face lit up in an instant, his smile threatening to take up half his face. “- and some Spanish rice.” Alice’s eyes turned huge, her halo elongating and turning sideways to give the impression of an explanation point. “And maybe, just maybe… Some chocolate cake to finish it off?” Boris gave a small, happy-sounding whine before his long face finally peeked around the doorjamb.

“ **I can help ya cook, Miss Becca!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I will fully admit the last part of this chapter was the result of the Hot Topic QnA. I COULD NOT RESIST.))


	5. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> What is all this talk about bodies? 
> 
> Why is Boris smoking so much and singing?

“ _-and in other news, the story involving Sillyvision Studios, formerly Joey Drew Studios, continues to unfurl as police are unable to find the bodies of three previous employees. DNA evidence and physical coffins put Wallace H. Franks, Susan Hagen-Campbell, and Samuel Wes Lawrence in the studio at the times of their deaths, but their bodies have yet to be recovered. It’s unknown whether or not they were buried in a separate location from the studio, or if something more sinister occurred. And as technicians continue to break apart the machines, more missing individuals are being found. People like Grant Cohen, Thomas Connor, and Shawn Flynn, all three reported missing by their fam-_ “

With a click, the television was shut off. Both Boris and Alice jumped in their spots on the couch, turning to face the bearer of the remote. They’d expected it was Henry, or even Becca. The former coming in for a break, or the later returning from her shopping.

Not the vertically challenged Bendy, shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

“ ** _C’mon, you really wanna get anotha’ lecture from Henry? Or Miss Becca?_** ” The little demon tossed the remote back onto the coffee table, settling into Henry’s arm chair. Becca was out and about doing some shopping, and Henry was working in the studio shed in the backyard; hence why neither human was here to scold them and Bendy had graciously took up the responsibility. “ ** _Las’ time it lasted an hour ‘n dinner got burnt up._** ”

Alice seemed to concede quickly, sinking into her spot on the couch. But Boris scowled at his friend, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest as he tucked his legs up. “ **Maybe I don’ care.** ”

Bendy just assumed the wolf was in a bickering mood yet again, and waved him off. “ ** _Ya stink a’ lying, Bo._** ”

“ **WELL MAYBE I DON’T!** ” Neither Alice or Bendy had expected Boris to actually fly off the handle, jumping off of the couch and accusingly pointing at the Dancing Demon. “ **Maybe, just MAYBE I wanna know what others do about the studio! MAYBE I wanna know what’s goin’ on! And…. Just maybe I wanna know if they’re missed.** ” Boris’s flailing arms pinned to his sides as he admitted the main issue, his angry body language immediately turning regretful. “ **….Were they missed? Franks… Franks had a whole family. Susie…. Her name is all hyphened and such, that alone says she was married a bit. ….I’d bet my clarinet that no one missed Sammy.** ” He sunk down into the couch again, form deflating as he turned away from the other toons. “ **He was in that building long as we were, but… No one came an’ looked for him. Why would they bother lookin’ for ‘m now?** ”

“ **Oh Boris…** ” Alice hesitated on reaching out for him, and recoiled her hand as he stood up again.

“ **’M goin’ out for a smoke.** ” With his hands stuffed into the overalls’ pockets, the wolf stomped his way out of the living room and to the back yard of the house.

Leaving Alice and Bendy to look at each other in the living room. The fact they sat so far apart seemed to only emphasize Alice’s sense of loneliness, so she closed the distance by sitting on the arm of the armchair. She knew that the two didn't necessarily blame her for Susie's actions in the studio... But she still felt the need to let them have their space. Right now was not one of those times. Bendy himself was bouncing his left leg, trying to get rid of pins-and-needles he felt in his ankle. But he seemed to appreciate the company, reaching up and patting her hand. “ ** _You okay, Angel-face?_** ”

She nodded once, wrapping her fingers around Bendy’s hand. “ **Yes. …Just a little surprised at Boris being out of character. But I suppose that it was bound to happen.** ” She tried to smooth out her dress with her free hand, but ended up gripping some of the looser material. “ **….It’s been a week since we left. I just want to leave what happened at the studio at the studio. Try and move on. Boris… It feels like he doesn’t want to.**”

“ ** _Al. I don’ think he doesn’ wan’ to._** ” Bendy leaned his head against Alice’s arm, voice turning a little softer. “ ** _Henry told me he’s seen this before wi’ his old war buddies. He’s just trying to make sense ‘a everything, and he can’t really help but be a little mad. We jus’ gotta le’ him be mad and work ‘t out. He’ll come ‘round… And if not Boris, the otha’ guy will. Like how you did..._** ”

“ **I hope you’re right, Bendy.** ” She really, really hoped so.

…

The silence stretched on between them, which was starting to become uncomfortable to Alice. “ **….Bendy, do you remember anything from your bodies'-** “ She stopped the second she looked down, finding a few large Z’s hanging above his head. She should feel annoyed that he’d passed out, but honestly, she hadn’t wanted to start that conversation anyways. It was better they saved that for later…

She slowly got up from the chair’s arm, letting Bendy’s hand droop into his lap as he slept. As an afterthought, she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and spread it on Bendy. There was no harm in the little demon having a nap. Quite frankly, he deserved it.

There’d be time to talk about how to handle their new bodies later.

* * *

 

When Becca stepped out of the car in the driveway, she was immediately bombarded with a sweet, tangy smell of smoke. Someone was smoking near her house… Kind of a surprise considering Henry had quit years ago, and she knew neither of her boys weren’t in town yet.

… Did the toons smoke? She never recalled them doing so.

Her curiosity overrode her caution, and she peeked around the house where a small line of holly bushes rested. Sure enough, she found the tallest toon slumped against the side of the house, smoking though a comically thick cigar. He didn’t seem to notice her right away, quietly singing through puffs of smoke. He seemed to take a heavy breath before singing once more. “ _-Ya say we have no brains we’re jus’ cartoons for yer’ portrayal to tell some tale about a boat ‘n sail bu’ sure this inEVitably unveils the fail… Splashes of eternal hate will FLOOD the floor and CLEAN the slate-_ “

“You always sing such chipper tunes?” Boris nearly jumped out of his skin at being “caught”, actually dropping his cigar onto the ground.

“ **Miss Becca! I’m sorry! I didn’-… I didn’ know you were back already.** ” Boris’s ears pinned down in shame as he leaned down to pick up the cigar, squishing the smoldering end into the gravel to put it out.

“You’re alright, Kit.” She let her hands drop from her hips, crossing her arms instead. “If you need to smoke, I would rather you did so in the back yard.”

“ **Okay, ma’am.** ” He nodded furiously, sticking his hand and the cigar behind his back. She was only slightly surprised that the cigar disappeared into thin air when his hand came back into view. “ **Ya need help bringin’ stuff in?** ”

“I actually do. You mind opening up the front door first?” The wolf nodded, his tail shaking happily as he bounded around the house and disappeared into the backyard. Becca couldn’t help a small smile, but it fell as she looked at the spot he’d been slumped against. That…. That hadn’t been Boris, she knew that much.

Granted, the toons had only been in her life for six days, but Becca liked to consider herself a good judge of character. And that hadn’t been Boris leaning against her house. It had barely sounded like him even….

A sound behind her pulled her out of her thoughts, and she watched with amusement as Boris attempted to grab eight of the grocery bags for one trip. His tongue was lolled out of his mouth as he scowled in concentration, tilting his own body back and forth to help balance the tower of bags in his long arms. The mumbling under his breath only added to the humor of it all, and Becca was surprised he’d made it into the house like that. Once he was inside though, Becca could sneak to the trunk of the car, throwing it open.

“ **What’s this, Mrs. Ross?** ” Alice popped up next to her once the back was open, trying to peer into the trunk. All she got for her trouble was three rather large boxes, dressed up in colorful wrapping paper.

“These are a surprise, Alice. If you help me bring them in, I’ll tell you what they’re for.” That seemed to appeal to the angel, who promptly pulled out the box with pink wrapping paper. Becca was left with the other two boxes -one in blue wrapping paper and the other in black and white stripes- but thankfully they were light enough to carry on her own.

There’d be plenty of time for the toons to open their presents after dinner. She had a feeling that Henry would want to see the look on their faces when they opened up their gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((If you think I regret any part of this chapter, you are mistaken. ...Okay, I do regret it being a little short but that is it.))


	6. Being Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reminiscences about his life, the toons get presents, what's not to be happy about?
> 
> Oh. Wait. That call...

Despite the fact that he never went back into animation, Henry stayed in more artistic fields when he returned from the war. Hell, he couldn’t escape it in a way. His father had been a tailor for so long, and Henry had picked up sewing naturally. He didn’t think his skill was that great, but his father had thought otherwise. Even suggested he go to Corcoran and be part of the clothing industry as a whole.

That particular idea had never appealed to him... He enjoyed the calm and repetitive motions that sewing had, how it tested his mind with measurements and adjustments to make it just right, and how the finished product would please whoever wore it. But he couldn’t see himself in such a violent industry like fashion; it’d turn something he loved into something he hated and despised…. And he couldn’t do that. But drawing? It was simple, always changing, but never cut-throat to him. It was more like a never-ending marathon, where it didn’t matter if you pulled forward or drug behind. One way or another, you were always in it. Somehow, people liked his simple sketches. Including Joseph Drew…

….

His friend who could have charmed the skin off a snake if he wanted, and so damn determined to make a cartoon that would make people happy. His years at Joey Drew Studios, later named Sillyvision Studios, were some of the best years of his life. Difficult and frustrating for sure, but… He missed it.

Even though that last fight he had with Joey weighed on his mind for years, he considered the man a friend. And he kept the studio and its workers in high regard when he saw many of them seeing him off on his deployment.

And then war happened. His right arm and his neck didn’t move the same anymore thanks to burns that never healed correctly. His leg still got stiff when it was rainy outside and if he walked for too long. …That first year he came back and stayed with Sammy, he’d gone back to school and finished his studies. It hurt, but he pushed through his physical pain to finish. This time, he found his calling as an illustrator. Even when he moved back west to take care of his mother, he found that illustrating was something he loved more than anything else. No one took advantage of him when it was just him and his artwork. The only thing he loved more was Becca. And then, as they came into his life, Benny, Will, and Dolly. His children… His family and his art became his life. He’d work odd jobs, then later became a full-time tailor to support his family and put savings away for the kids, but his best work was illustrating children’s books. It wasn’t a steady source of income, but it paid well when he had the gigs and he loved doing it. Hell, he was working on his own children’s book called “The Two Faeries”, he just needed to finish a few pages before getting it to a publisher.

He was working on some of those pages right now actually. Carefully painting in the forest scenery in dark blues and purples, holding a thin detail brush between his teeth as he used a thicker brush to fill in a large area. Once he had filled it in, he tossed the brush into a cup of water, rolling his wrist out before spitting out the thin brush and snagging it. He was gently pushing paint along the edges when he heard a knock at the door.

“Henry? You mind if I come in?”

“Come on in, Becca.” He didn’t look up from his work, trying to fix the edges before the paint dried completely. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention to his wife. “Did you get everything you needed at the store?”

“Yes. Even convinced Miss Monica to gift wrap it all up. Did you finish your surprise?”

“This morning.” Henry smiled as he made a gesture to one of his nearby drawers, but went right back to finishing a different edge.

Becca laughed once, placing her hand on Henry’s back. She’d hug him right there, but she didn’t want to disturb his work. “Try not to be too long. Dinner’s about done.” Walking around the side, she placed a kiss on his shoulder before backing up and opening up the drawer. She pulled out three small packages wrapped in twine and brown paper. She admittedly had no idea how to distinguish which would go to who until she saw the small doodles on the paper. The smallest package had a winking Bendy, the long package had Alice on a playing card, and the largest package had Boris resting in a makeshift hammock. A smile played across her face as she set the packages down on the table. “….They’re going to love these, sweetheart. No doubt about it.”

With that, Becca slowly walked out of the shed-turned-studio, letting the door close behind her with only a creak. It left Henry in a calm kind of silence, where the focus he had on finishing seemed to override other sensations. He barely felt his arm burn in his movement, or his hip aching. All that was important was finishing what was in front of him. And he was so, so close….

And with a flourish of his brush, he was done! Once the paint finished setting, he’d be able to work on the remaining portion of the page. Most likely tomorrow if there wasn’t a lot of work at the shop. Taking a few minutes to wash his brushes and put away little bottles of paint and ink, Henry washed his hands to try and get rid of the ink staining his hands. Normally he didn’t bother, just wiping his hands on a rag or the like. But… Well.

Sillyvision Studios.

It made him a little too nervous having this much ink on his hands. The stains from the studio were just now starting to fade, but he still needed to use mechanic’s soap to try and keep new stains from sticking. He scrubbed his hands, then his wrists, and his arms up until the elbow. Pencil and charcoal tended to smudge up and down his arms something fierce. He quietly counted off twenty seconds as he scrubbed section, then repeated the pattern. Once he had spent two whole minutes scrubbing, he rinsed off in the nice cool water, patting his hands dry before he left the studio shed.

He was greeted by Alice Angel by the back door, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot on the deck. “ **Henry! You were taking too long!** ” Her attempt at scolding was admirable, but somewhat hindered by the fact she was considerably shorter than he was. And the fact she was breaking into an excited smile. “ **Miss Becca finished dinner and we’re hungry!** ” She rolled up onto the balls of her feet before sinking back on her heels, repeating the motion a few more times. “ **What’s that in your hands? Did you go to a butcher?** ”

He held the packages to his chest, out of Alice’s reach and prying eyes. He had to laugh when she bounced around his legs and tried tugging at his arms. It only got worse when she managed to crawl up and sit on his shoulder, her weight light as a feather for the moment. “Alice Angel!”

“ **That’s my name, don’t wear it out~!** ” She winked, sending Henry into another fit of giggles. She swung an arm out, trying to grab a package and instead toppling over Henry’s shoulder and landing on the deck. Or at least face-planting into the deck, halo flat against the floor as well. “ **… Well. That could’ve been more graceful.** ”

“Yeah….. But it was a noble effort.” Tucking the packages under one arm, Henry reached down and grabbed Alice by the back of her dress. It took little effort peeling her off of the deck, letting her features “pop” back out before setting her back on her feet.

“ **Hmph… Thank you.** ” Trying to salvage what dignity she had left, Alice brushed off her dress and straightened out her little bow before doing the same to her halo. “ **Didn’t answer my question.** ”

“That’s because it’s a surprise for later.” He left it at that, holding the door open for a now slack-jawed Alice. “’Later’ as in ‘after dinner’.”

In retrospect, he should’ve seen it coming. All three toons were sitting at the table, excited as could be as the prospect of gifts after dinner. They ate through Becca’s rice dish in record time, and they plopped their dirty dishes into the sink before rushing into the living room. Or, rather, Bendy had yelled “ ** _ONWARD!!_** ” and Boris had scooped up the two smaller toons in each arm before bounding into the living room. Bendy had laughed at the short trip, but Alice was squealing in anger about her dress being ruined.

All three hushed as Becca and Henry both walked in, holding the presents and the brown packages. Becca made grand gestures as she gave the present wrapped in pink to Alice, the blue present to Boris, and the black-and-white box to Bendy. Henry was a little more subdued, carefully handing each little package to the toons, who promptly lit up when they saw the doodles on the paper.

“….Well? Go ahead, you three. Open them up!” Henry settled into his arm chair, face calm as could be despite his excitement.

Bendy took the initiative, carefully tearing off Henry’s little doodle before ripping the remaining brown paper to literal shreds. His gleeful expression shifted to something unreadable as he held up the contents of the package. It was a light green sleeping gown. Just his size…. And with a faux bow tie at the neck. The ensemble was completed with a light green sleeping cap. He pulled the cap on, and was a little surprised how well it fit.

Both Alice and Boris were a little surprised as well, and opened up their own packages. Alice pulled out a long nightgown, light blue in color. The dress reached the floor so the hem’s ruffle brushed the ground, but the sleeves were pleasantly short and allowed for movement. Alice held it to her body, and spun around once to see the material move. Boris pulled out his own, which ended up being flannel pajama pants and a shirt. They had dark blue and light grey stripes for a pattern, which would emphasize Boris’s lanky height even more, but he noticed the little hole made just for his tail.

“ ** _Whuh-…. Wha’s this?_** ” Bendy turned to look at Henry, who only had a serene smile on his face. “ ** _Where’d-....How’d-… What’s this for?_** ”

“Well. You three deserved some clothes of your own, not just hand-me-downs from the kids. …Though you’d like sleeping in something that’s distinctly your’s.”

The looks on each of their faces was worth every second he’d spent that morning, scrounging through the shop for discarded fabrics and sewing them with guesstimated measurements. Bendy looked ready to cry, Alice was hugging her new nightgown, and Boris was making happy whines. Wordlessly, Bendy stomped over to Henry, his face towards the ground even as he hopped onto Henry’s lap. He said nothing, only wrapping his thin arms around Henry’s neck and hugging him tightly. “ ** _Thank y_** _ou, Hen **ry…. Really…**_ ”

Despite how odd his voice went there for a second, Henry returned the hug in an instant, gently rubbing circles on his back. Alice soon followed, crawling into Henry’s lap and hugging both him and Bendy. Boris followed, giving happy little whines as his long arms wrapped around the three of them. It was probably embarrassing, getting so emotional over a set of pajamas. But Henry had done it. Henry made each set just for them. He got no gain out of it, but it did make them feel like they were welcome. They were wanted here, not just here out of guilt or circumstance….

“ **Thank ya, Henry.** ” Boris nuzzled his snout close to Henry’s cheek, his voice the calmest he’d ever heard.

“ **Yes… Thank you. This is perfect…** ” Alice pulled back slightly so she could look up to Henry, her face soft and slightly damp.

“ _…. **Guh-rev maht agut…**_ ” Bendy’s voice was muffled by Henry’s shirt, so the others thought it was just gibberish. When he pulled away, attempting to wipe inky tears from his face, he tried to speak again. “ ** _Goodness on you, Henry… Jus’…. Thank you._** ”

“You’re welcome. All of you.”

It warmed his heart seeing the toons like this. It made a few features a little too familiar for his liking, like Bendy’s tendency to sob when overwhelmingly happy, or Alice’s dimples when she smiled wide… But at the same time, it was good.

He had made them happy.

 

They deserved to be happy.

 

He wanted nothing more than for them to be happy….

 

Patting Bendy’s and Alice’s back, Henry motioned to the almost forgotten boxes that were still next to the couch. “When you three are up for it, Becca got you three a few things as well.”

The rest of the evening was familiar to Christmases when the Ross children were young. Boris rolled around in the wrapping paper and Bendy hid in an empty box before reaching out and bopping Boris on the ear. Alice, however, was attempting to read her new book, eyes sparkling as she was fully enamored with the world of Wonderland. As the night went on, the toons made a small train, with Boris brushing down Alice’s thick hair as Bendy brushed down Boris’s fur. When night fully came around, they changed into their pajama sets and each thanked Henry a second time. When it was finally time to go to sleep, they’d done so without complaint. Boris plopped on the bed first, hugging his very own pillow with musical notes decorating the cover. Alice hopped onto the bed soon after, taking her halo and setting it on the bedpost to hang. As she settled near Boris’s stomach, she kept her new slippers on and started to pull the blanket up. Bendy was the last one to crawl into bed, clutching a stuffed black cat with a large red bow on its neck. He curled up around his plush, head just barely in Alice’s lap.

They were wanted and welcomed here. That was certain. Flaws and rituals and….Well. What they were.

They weren’t meant to be alive.

Certainly weren’t meant to be piled on a bed in such a cute manner.

But here they were.

…

….

……

 

The next morning was when things got interesting. Henry was the first one up, and he’d gone downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Bendy was the first toon up, swinging himself up in bed as he held his leg. It was hurting so badly! And as he slowly became more conscious, he realized why: the ankle had twisted around in his sleep, looking more and more like twisted clay.

He knew this wasn’t right.

His foot needed to be on straight.

So he carefully tried to untwist the ankle, and it gave under his hands. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, because it did! Hurt like Hell! But once it was twisted back to a more “normal” look, he let his foot drop and relaxed against Alice and Boris.

…Dang. He didn’t know who to blame for this one…. Both his original bodies had bum legs. Same ankle even. He didn’t even know if he should be worried. But… It was just… It was just an adjustment! Wrong souls in the bodies…

Had to be…..

He had no idea what was going on downstairs, only that he heard the phone ring a few times before Henry picked it up.

“Ross residence. Can I help you?” Henry scowled as he looked at the clock, but tried to keep an open mind.

“Yes. My name is Officer Fenton. I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private? It involves Sillyvision.” Oh God…. He felt his heart catch in his throat. He was about to deny the young officer before they spoke again. “This is technically unofficial. I just….I jus’ need some answers. My father was one of the workers they found missing.”

Oh… “I’m… I’m so sorry. I don’t remember a Fenton though.”

“Heh… I’m a married woman, sir. My father’s name would be Franks. Wally Franks?”

….

Well.

There was the other shoe.


	7. That Morning in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry answers the phone and makes a mistake. 
> 
> Thankfully, he doesn't do the same to Bendy.

“….Oh. You’re Wally Franks’s daughter…” How he managed to speak past that huge lump in his throat, he didn’t know. This was… Oh God, he didn’t think he’d be contacted by anyone. Much less someone related to-…. “…’m sorry, I just… Wasn’t expecting tah-… to hear that. … I um… I remember he had twins…. Are you Molly or Mary?”

She laughed a little, taking a breath before answering. “Molly. …Were you close to my father?”

“S-…sort of. …When I worked at the studio, he was a good friend… And even after we both left the studio, we’d meet up sometimes and shoot the breeze.” He felt his knees getting weak, and he had to grip the nearby counter to just stay standing. “Hah-how-how’d you get this number?”

Probably should’ve been his first question.

“I had to pull a few strings in my department… I’m sorry, I know this out of the blue and everything, but Mr. Ross?” Her voice turned a little softer as she mustered up the courage to continue speaking. “I lost my father when I was only eight years old. Got a lot of shit thrown at me for it…. Everyone....saying things like he was a drunk, or he ran off… Or he fell off a cliff….. Finding out that he was part of the Sillyvision Murders? It wasn’t what I was expecting but… It helped. Even if they can’t find his body, it helps knowing those things I heard were really lies. And I just-….”

“You want to talk with someone who was there.” Henry felt his strength return to his legs, but he didn’t let go of the counter just yet.

“I wanna talk wi’ someone who knew my pop.” There was a beat of silence, and Henry felt the overwhelming urge to sink into a chair. This was too soon… Far too soon. “Would it be possible to meet you soon? I’m leaving Boston for an assignment and I’d be in your area.”

“Yes.” Henry could hardly believe what he was actually saying. He wanted to say no. “I’d be willing to meet you.”

“Great. …I’ll call you when I’m in town. And Mr. Ross? …. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me and my sisters.”

“Of course. I look forward to your call.” He heard her relieved sigh on the phone before a click. With that, he hung up his own phone on the receiver on the wall. After a moment, he sunk into one of the kitchen table chairs. He probably just kicked over a can of worms…

“ ** _Whowazzat?_** ” He jumped a little at the sound of Bendy coming in the kitchen, snapping his head to the left to look at him. The little devil was in his green sleepwear, the cap just barely hanging onto one of his horns. He seemed exhausted, rubbing sleep out of one of his eyes and hugging his stuffed cat in his other arm.

“…Wrong number.” Henry lied. Oh it was way too early for this. He started to stand back up, grabbing a small wooden box and a kettle from a cupboard. He needed something to distract him, and honestly he needed something soothing. Coffee was out of the question with his nerves as is. “I’m making tea. You want some?”

“ ** _Bleh… Tea’s jus’ warm wat’r wit’ no flavor. No thanks._** ”

“That’s the typical way of it, but Becca showed me the best way to make tea. Willing to try it at least?” He grinned as he looked over his shoulder, watching as Bendy was pulling himself into a chair.

“ ** _…Yeah… Okay. Bu’ if it’s bad, I’m pourin’ the res’ on ya head._** ”

“I’ll take my chances.” He started to fill the kettle with water, reaching over to grab a few cups out of the cupboard. He might as well make enough for the other toons and Becca as well. Once they were set on the counter, he turned off the tap and set the kettle on the stove to heat up. “…You’re up kind of early. Sleep okay?”

Bendy seemed to stiffen, looking in the direction of the living room. Furthest away from the human in the room. “ ** _Yeah... Slept fine._** ”

“…You realize I’m a father of three, right? Somehow, you refusing to look at me as you say that makes me think you’re not telling the truth.”

Bendy could only give a nervous chuckle, but he at least did turn to face Henry this time. “ ** _…. I did sleep okay. I jus’ woke up bad is all._** ” He pulled his little stuffed cat onto the table, petting a few times as he collected his thoughts. “ ** _….My lef’ leg hurt._** ”

That statement would’ve seen out of place to anyone who didn’t know what went on at the studio. Henry knew what had happened at the studio, so he understood the nervousness that his cartoon was displaying. He walked over to the chair, gently patting the demon’s shoulder. He wanted to say it’d be okay, that it was nothing… But he was as clueless as the toons were on how the rituals would stick. And… He didn’t know if everything would be alright. He could wake up one day and find one of the toons turned into a human. But… he did want to reassure Bendy that this didn’t mean imminent trouble. That would come when Molly did. “Does it hurt now?”

Bendy merely shook his head.

“Okay then. It’s probably just you getting used to your new body.” He couldn’t think of anything to really add to that in a way that would be helpful, so he kept kneading Bendy’s shoulder.

“ ** _….It’s still concern’n…… I dun know what to think abou’ it… Am I jus’…gonna wake up one day and be on’ a them?_** ”

“….I don’t know. But it may not be so bad if you do.” Th

The kettle was starting to whistle, so Henry had turned to turn off the heat and remove the kettle from the burner. He had started to pour a little of the boiling water into each cup to heat them, then set the kettle back down. After popping the top off, he took the little wooden box and slid open its lid. Becca always managed to get the best tea leaves, and he was grateful it had just been refilled. He tapped a few scoops of the tea leaves into the kettle, then put the box back in the cupboard.

He had to wait for the tea to seep, so he walked back to the table and took a seat next to Bendy. “I had to read up on Joey’s book… ‘Illusion of Living’ is not light, I’ll tell you that. But… If you happen to wake up and you’re one of them? It’s only temporary. And it’s not a reflection of you, despite what you might think.”

“ ** _….Really?_** ”

“I’m sure.”

“ ** _’N case you didn’t notice, pal, I’m kinda made ‘a ink and blood. An’ he’s part’a me now. How is tha’ not a direct reflection?”_**

“Bendy, Joey… Did a lot. Stuff that he should be ashamed of and pay for… But he cared about you. He cared about you and Alice and Boris… So much he gave up his own life for you.” It hurt to say… But that had happened. Joey Drew died so that Bendy could live… In the end, maybe that absolved him of some of the sins he’d committed to bring the cartoons to life. Not all, but some of them. “He cared to make sure you three could live. I’m not saying that it excuses him, but… If you happen to wake up and end up being Joey for a while? That’s just proof that what he worked for actually stuck. That everything he did wasn’t just a misguided and failed attempt. You are alive because he loved you so much….”

And in the deepest of Henry’s heart, he could understand it. He’d give up his life for his children in a heartbeat if it meant they would have a good life. He had no doubt that the man he’d called his Best Friend at one point would be determined enough to do just that given the chance.

He was distracted by Bendy leaning forward and putting a hand on his knee. “ ** _Ya really believe that, doncha?_** ”

“Absolutely.” He calmly scooped up Bendy into his arm, giving him a small hug as he stood up once more. He figured the tea was done seeping, so he was going to pour cups for at least himself and Bendy. He almost missed Bendy grabbing his little cat until he looked down and saw the demon petting his little plush. He would have to ask Becca how he found such a perfect plush for the demon. “You name that little cat yet?”

Bendy smiled, grateful for a change in subject to something less somber. “ ** _Yeah… Margarine._** ”

Henry had to bite back a small laugh, but his chest still bounced in repressing the laugh. Bendy’s expression as he hugged his little black cat plush didn’t help matters either.

“ ** _Hey! Don’t laugh! Ya can call ‘er ‘Margie’ if ya want._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((... Yeah. Total coincidence he names the plush Margie. Not at all in reference to Margie Franks. TOTALLY.))


	8. A Day to Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes Bendy and Alice to the theater. 
> 
> Leaving Becca to make a startling discovery.

The rest of the morning seemed to waif by without issue. Bendy was still tired and hard to fully wake, but he seemed to perk up a little as Boris walked into the kitchen. He was still clutching his new pillow, and Henry could’ve sworn he heard the wolf’s jaw pop when he yawned so widely. Becca came in not five minutes after, but she was actually dressed for the day and raring to go to whatever obligation she had that morning. Still, she gave Boris a few gentle pets on the head as he slumped into a chair, as well as a small kiss on the cheek for Bendy. She saved a more tender kiss for her husband, making the toon in his arm actually blush grey from the scene before she grabbed the light blue mug with a flower painted on the side. She took a few sips, thanking Henry for making the tea, and finished it in a few more gulps.

Becca left just as Alice came into the kitchen, the barely-alert angel using a handkerchief to polish her halo as she walked. She took a spot next to Boris, flipping her halo back to its usual spot above her head. As she pushed the handkerchief back into her glove, she noticed something odd about her fellow toon. She tried leaning over to see him properly, but scowled as he let his eyes close. “ **Hey… Boris? You mind looking at me for a second?** ”

He yawned once more, his eyes squinting shut as he did before he did as she asked. “ **Kinda a weird way to say ‘mornin’, Al.** ” He hardly made a movement when she grabbed his muzzle, though he did flinch when she pulled his eyelid upwards. Then she was just a little too close and a little too touchy. “ **AL!** ”

She let go at his bark, petting his snout in apology before he jerked his face out of her hands. “ **I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I thought I saw something.** ”

“ **Well ya didn’.** ” Boris huffed slightly, setting his head back on the pillow he left on the table. He was in a particularly grumpy mood, but the other toons merely assumed that it was because he wasn’t a morning wolf to begin with. Henry assumed it as well, not immediately recognizing out of the ordinary.

He set mugs in front of Boris and Alice, his being a bright red cup with a sheep painted on the front and her’s a dark teal color with a fleur de lis pattern on the whole cup. Alice drank her tea rather quickly, licking her lips after the fact while Boris just stared at his cup. It took him a moment to realize what was set in front of him, and he had to force himself to reach up and grab his cup before drinking some of it down. After a moment, Boris stood back up, marching his way to the living room with his pillow in tow.

“ ** _Sheesh… Must’a woke up on the wrong side ‘a the bed._** ” Bendy grimaced as he watched his friend stomp off, holding his own red and white striped mug and blowing on the steam.

“He’s probably just having an off day. Let’s let him have his rest.” Henry took his own mug and started to drink as well. He was a little pleased that the little demon was drinking the dark tea, and hadn’t upturned the mug on his head yet. “How about the three of us do something together? I don’t have work until late tonight. And we can leave Boris here to catch up on his sleep. Becca will be back this afternoon and can check on him.”

“ ** _But what can we do?_**” The little demon in his arm was cautiously excited at the prospect of going out, but… There wasn’t a whole lot they could do without drawing attention to themselves.

“Well…. What about the cinema?” He looked at the toons, half-expecting to be shot down immediately. But, both demon and fallen angel actually seemed to be receptive to the idea and were thinking it over. “…I mean. No one would think to look twice at you two in a dark theater. And I know there’s nothing animated out right now, but I’ve been hearing good things about this little charming movie that just came out.”

Bendy turned to catch Alice’s eye, and they blinked at each other before facing Henry. “ **What’s it called?** ”

“I think it’s called… ‘Willy Wonka’?” He looked to the ceiling as he struggled to recall what the kids down the street had told him. “… Yeah. That’s the name.”

“ ** _Well! Let’s go see it!_** ” Bendy seemed to awaken fully, throwing his head back as he finished his tea. He all but flung himself out of Henry’s arm onto the table, setting his mug down before grabbing Alice’s arm and tugging. “ ** _C’mon! You take forever ta’ get ready!_** ”

“ **Excuse me?!** ” Alice squealed, standing up and shaking her arm to dislodge a rather sticky Bendy. “ **You’re the one who spent an hour fixing your bowtie!** ” She swung her arm a little more fiercely, and Henry could only watch in amazement as Bendy flew across the kitchen and landed out of sight in the living room. He would’ve been worried had the little devil not peeked back around the corner with a cheeky grin on his face.

“ ** _Betcha I’m still ready before you, Angel-face!_** ”

“ **Bendy, I swear-! GET BACK HERE!** ”

* * *

 

By the time Becca came back to the house, she was surprised to hear how empty it was. No toons ran to greet her as she walked in, but she could hear some soft snoring in the living room as she passed. She recognized the rather large lump under the blanket thanks to the musically decorated pillow near one end, and quietly walked into the kitchen. That was when she found the note on the middle of the table, scrawled in her husband’s infamous chicken-scratch.

 

 

> Becca,
> 
> Taking Bendy and Alice to the movies, should be back by dinner. Boris wasn’t feeling good and decided to let him rest. See you around 4! Love you.
> 
> ~Henry

She set the note back down, already deciding that the best way to proceed was with food. Maybe Boris would perk up with a little soup, and she could check if he was under the weather. And maybe making a few sandwiches for dinner would be light enough after a day at the theater for them and a day at the daycare for her. She grabbed an apron off a hook, glancing at the clock as she tied it around her waist.

It was only 3:30 when she started. By 4, she’d made a small bowl of rice porridge for Boris; an old recipe her own mother used to make whenever she wasn’t feeling so good. She’d added in some leftover pieces of chicken to the mixture, and against her better judgment, some pieces of bacon. Honestly, she didn’t know why the toons loved bacon so much, but she wasn’t going to argue with them.

She had set it on the table to cool, and was about to walk into the living room to wake up the poor wolf before she saw him shuffle towards the bathroom. Or, at least, him covered in the blanket and shambling to the bathroom. “You alright, Kit?”

“Mmmmm… Jus’ feel bad, Miss Becca…” He sounded awful! So raspy and hoarse compared to how he was normally. Such a difference from the exaggerated and bright Boris she knew. “I’mma jus’ wash up….”

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen. Don’t hesitate to call if you need me.” She almost wanted to follow him into the bathroom, just to be sure he didn’t fall over or something. But… She’d said so herself that he was an adult. Or the fictional equivalent. And she didn’t want to seem overly nosy and push him away.

He made a grunt of acknowledgment, walking into the downstairs bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Poor thing… She really hoped he wasn’t coming down with something bad.

As she turned to the kitchen once more, she started to pull bread out of the bread box and mayonnaise out of the fridge when she heard a scream from the bathroom.

Her heart jumped in her throat at the sound, and she nearly dropped the knife she was holding. Concern overtook her fright, immediately shifting to maternal panic as she ran to the bathroom Boris was in. Decency be damned, she threw open the door.

She’d expected there to be an intruder, or something incredibly wrong with the wolf.

NOT BOTH.

Wrapped up in the blanket was a man. A human man at that. A tall, human man with incredibly shaggy pale hair that fell over a sunken in face, wearing Boris’s stripped pajamas. He took one look at her and scrambled back, falling into the tub at the end of the bathroom.

Becca admittedly didn’t know what to do. Henry had explained it to her, but…

This was way, way beyond her.

“…Muh-…Miss… Miss Becca??”

But damn if that face didn’t worry her. Just because she recognized it as Boris. Less animated… But still him. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, taking a single step toward him. She didn’t take another because she saw the man flinch at her presence.

That was when she heard the front door open, and the sounds of Bendy and Alice chattering amongst themselves. The man in front of her seemed to go even paler at the sound of them, pulling his legs into the tub and huddling into a small ball. “Terrified” didn’t begin to describe how he looked right then… But it was close enough.

“You… Kit. Wait right here.” She managed to spit the words out, carefully stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door for good measure, taking in a few deep, cleansing breaths…

“HENRY!! CAN YOU COME HERE?!” Her tone was a lot more scared than she intended, but at least it called her husband to her side quickly. Along with the two toons at his heels.

“What’s wrong??”

“JUST- ….Just… Please. Go in there and figure out what happened. Boris is… I don’t know. I don’t know!” She let her hands flail for a moment, stepping away from the door and grabbing both Bendy and Alice by an arm to lead them away. They both squawked in worry, but followed her lead without question.

Henry could only stare at his wife walking away, wondering what could have unsettled her so much. But he got his answer as soon as he opened the door and saw the cowering figure in the tub.

".....Henry? Why do I look li' Mr. Sammy?"


	9. All Kinds of Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry doesn't take Boris's new appearance well...
> 
> But Alice and Bendy are there to help Boris feel a little normal. Or, normal as a cartoon wolf can be anyways.

".....Henry? Why do I look li' Mr. Sammy?"

“…I-… I have no idea…” Henry had to grab onto the door frame before he fell over, a wave of emotions sweeping over him as he looked to the man huddled in the bathtub.

Logically, he knew that this was Boris. Boris the Wolf. He just… Looked like this because of the rituals that occurred in the studio. Sammy was dead. It hurt-.... It hurt far more than he’d been able to admit while he was at the studio, but…. Sammy was dead. He heard him die. Boris just happened to take over his body.

But, on the flip side of his mind…. He’d designed Boris with Sammy in mind. So, the wolf had taken up a lot of his mannerisms, indirectly or not. And because they shared a body now, it was inevitable that Boris may have some memories or quirks that weren’t his own. And that… He’d end up looking like Sammy Wes. More literally than he anticipated, but still.

And worse yet… The fact remained was that he was looking at his friend. The man who helped him when he returned from Europe, who helped him back on his feet, who he met for years afterward and wrote letters to and-…..

But then... He remembered what happened in the lower levels. What had happened to Alice...Susie... whoever that strange amalgamation had been... And his mind's eye conjured Sammy's gaunt face  with half of it melted off. 

He clapped a hand over his mouth and walked away from the bathroom. He was about to sob or be sick…Possibly both. Most likely both. His mind was starting to shut down and he could barely focus on walking. He couldn’t even hear Becca call out to him.

Everything was fuzzy and confusing and wrong… Just… WRONG.

He didn’t notice he was outside until he tripped over the stair of the patio. And even then, his limited tunnel vision didn’t let him see where he was going until he was in his shed. Shutting the door and locking it, but still turning around and leaning against the door.

…

Maybe things were happening too quickly and he had pushed it aside too long. Being faced with Sammy's face again… Especially since the last he’d seen of the man was… Horrific. Nothing but an inky mass of a man with a haphazard mask, ready to sacrifice him to what he thought was Bendy… And that scream afterward…

That scream from just outside of his perspective that echoed in his mind…

 

 

 

Everything that occurred in Sillyvision was catching up to him in waves. A small crack had just burst the dam, and he started to slide down to the floor. He needed to fight the downward spiral of thoughts and “what-if”s and even rationale that only occurred to him outside of the studio.

He was fighting… But he needed time.

 

Just… Just a little time… And he’d be okay…

He’d be okay….

 

….He just wasn’t right now….

* * *

Becca’s throat constricted as she saw Henry walk off, his face pale as a sheet. Him being in this kind of panic wasn’t unusual to her, but it’d been a long while since he had such an episode. And, if she was honest, she was amazed that it took this long for an episode to occur after what she’d heard happened at the studio. Her husband was a stubborn one, and she loved him for it. But… He needed time. And apparently, he needed that time right now. 

She looked down at the toons, both wearing fearful expressions. Alice was trembling a little, looking between the bathroom door and the back door, not sure which she wanted to go through. Bendy, on the other hand, started to squirm out of Becca’s grip and was bounding towards the bathroom. “ ** _Boris?? Buddy, you okay?_** ”

“Go ‘way, Ben…” was his pathetic cry. And if his intent was to keep Bendy from stomping into the bathroom, he’d failed miserably.

The little demon stomped inside, stopping as he saw Sammy in the bathroom instead of Boris. He didn’t look much older than when he’d first come to the studio! Yeah, his hair was longer, and Bendy could see he was a lot thinner, but he looked…. Wrong. He was slumped over, just like Boris would be if he was upset. And he was hugging the pillow and blanket around him. Sammy had bad nightmares when he’d hug a blanket like that…

The man in the bathtub turned his head away from Bendy, grumbling. “Quit staring, Bendy… I know…. I know I look somethin’ awful…”

And that’s when Henry’s earlier conversation that morning came back to the Dancing Demon. Joey had died so they could live. And as he considered it, so had Wally. So had Susie…. And so had Sammy. Joey was just one of few who had intentionally chose it, but the fact remained they lived because of them. He wasn’t Joey, or Wally. And Boris wasn’t Sammy. Despite the fact his current appearance said otherwise, he wasn’t.

“ ** _Ya look li’ a kicked puppy in a bathtub, buddy. Hardly a wolf at all!_** ” He gave a small shrug with his shoulders, walking over to the tub and leaning on the edge. Apparently his nonchalance worked at making Boris a little more comfortable, and he turned his head to face Bendy. Sure enough, the hang-dog look on his face looked appropriate for his favorite buddy.

He was close to cracking a joke at his friend’s expense, just to keep his mood light and distract him. But his eyes looked different from a normal human’s, and Bendy couldn’t help but lean in and examine them. He could vividly remember the first time he saw Joey, and the amazement he’d felt when he saw his Creator’s green eyes. Nothing but ovals of white and black and green, far more detailed then he’d seen before. And when he’d seen Sammy- the real Sammy, when he'd been stuck in the studio and before the incident with the machine- he knew the musician's eyes were similar. Only instead of green, they were a light blue that bordered on grey. These were not those same eyes. “ ** _Oh! Hey. Ya still ga’ notched eyes, Bo. They’re jus’ blue now!_** ”

A light brown eyebrow quirked upwards as he stared at Bendy, thankfully distracted from his somber state. “Really?”

“ ** _Yeah! You should see them, they’re kinda neat!_** ” Bendy backed up as he said so, tugging at Boris’s blanket as the former wolf stood up. As Boris stepped out of the tub and walked around to the mirror hanging above the sink, Bendy pulled himself onto the counter and plopped down to sit in the sink. With Henry having…whatever that was outside, and the ladies being too nervous to come back in, he’d take on the responsibility of keeping Boris’s spirits high. And he figured he was succeeding, seeing as Boris was gently touching his fleshy face and focusing on his interesting eyes. “ ** _What’d I tell ya?_** ”

“…Okay, I’ll admit… They do look nifty.” Boris finally cracked into a small smile, looking back down at Bendy in the sink. Not that he’d admit it, but… He was grateful Bendy wasn’t treating him any different. Both Henry and Miss Becca’s expressions had unsettled him something fierce. Unintentional, he knew that, but it still hurt. “Only nifty thing abou’ me now.”

” ** _Aw, don’t say that! You just look scruffy. Nothing a pair of scissors can’ fix!_** ” With a bounce to his feet, Bendy leaned to balance on one foot and yell to the bathroom door. “ ** _Hey Alice! Can ya get Bo here a pair’a scissors? He needs a hair cut!_** ”

“Bendy, don-“

“ **Got ‘m!** ” Alice popped into view around the door frame, brandishing a pair of scissors. She took one look at Boris, and blinked only once before crossing her arms. “ **Gosh, you weren’t kidding… His hair’s way too long! How can you see past those pieces in your eyes?? Oh my goodness…** ” Huffing a little after the fact, she pulled a small stool out of no where and pointed to it fiercely. “ **You sit down right here and I’ll fix ya up, Boris.** ”

Boris couldn’t find it in him to argue, and he sat down on the stool with only a slight pout.

 

Well… His friends were good friends. He had to give them that.

 

Between Alice snipping his hair to a more appropriate length and Bendy giving him a shave -he had to admit that the demon was more skilled with a razor than he’d expected- they’d spent almost an hour in the small bathroom. But the two toons had looked at their handiwork with some pride, grinning ear to ear before shaking the other’s hand. He almost wanted to change clothes, but thought against it. What if nothing fit him? He was taller than Miss Becca, and she was taller than Henry was!

“ ** _Hey Miss Becca?? Do you have anythin’ tha’ might fit Boris righ’ now??_** ”

Did he just have to think something for the little demon to pick up on it? “Bendy, thanks, but I don’t think there’s anything that’ll fit…”

“I actually do! Give me three minutes, okay you three?” Becca’s voice rang out rather clearly, and he could hear her light steps up the stairs.

Maybe he’d just keep his big ol’ mouth shut then.

After a few minutes, there was a light knock at the door before it opened. Becca was holding a small folded stack of clothes in one arm, setting them on the sink counter. “Hope ya don’t mind it’s hand-me-downs. My youngest, William, is about your height. We keep a couple of his things in his old room. And I think you’d like these.” She patted the stack once, then looked down at Boris. “Oh! You look so handsome cleaned up, Boris.”

He could only look away, feeling a slight heat to his face as he mumbled a thank you to her.

“We’ll let ya change in privacy. But come out when you’re done. I kept your food warm and you look like you need it. You’re skinny as a rail.”

“Okay…” He refused to look Becca in the eyes, keeping his face downcast to the floor as she lead Bendy and Alice out of the tiny bathroom.

It was a small room, but it felt so, so large once his friends were out.

….

He was scared…

He didn’t like this.

He didn’t like being looked at and being expected to be someone else.

And he really, really didn’t like that he knew he was wearing a dead man’s body. It was WRONG. He had random itches that he just barely knew the causes of. He wanted to smoke something… Rub something against his jaw and bring back a lit match. He wanted to rub his chest, which itched with thick scars in a….lets say disturbing pattern that didn’t heal that well. But at the same time, he wanted to pull on his long ears to work out anxiety. He wanted to feel his tail curl around his leg….

He didn’t like this.

And he really hoped that this would be gone soon… He didn’t want to face Henry with this face again.

He hated being looked at and seeing Henry ready to cry. The man who got them out, crying? That alone was scary.


	10. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies all around. Some for reacting badly, some for being at fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Just a quick warning, there is mention of self-injury and recovering from a panic attack. As well as Henry mentioning how Sammy died, but that's technically common knowledge at this point.))

By the time Becca had finished making sandwiches for dinner, Boris had finally managed to pull himself out of the bathroom. The poor pup still looked uncomfortable in his own skin, but he seemed at least a little more at ease in Will’s clothes: a dark green jumpsuit that was unbuttoned at the torso and the sleeves tied around his waist, and a grey wife-beater shirt. She couldn’t for the life of her find Will’s old overalls, but these still seemed appropriate for the former wolf.

Bendy and Alice gave him a proper look over as he came out, scrutinizing him in a manner that seemed more exaggerated and playful than serious. Becca had given him a quick look as well, smiling a little now that she’d gotten used to his “new” appearance. Maybe it was the slump in his form, or the fact his actions were more animated than a typical human’s, but it was getting easier to equate this blond man with the sweet Boris she knew and getting to love. She stepped up to Boris, setting her hands on his shoulders. He’d flinched at first, and then looked to her.

It got even easier to compare this appearance to Boris’s previous one when she saw his eyes. His iris seemed more oval in appearance, with a small notch in the side that seemed to act as the missing pupil. The color was icy blue, and that’s where the human aspects ended.

She smiled a little wider as Boris seemed to relax under her hands. But he looked to the side as he attempted to speak to her. “…Mmm…. ‘M sorry I scared ya, Miss Becca…” His body seemed to shrink, making himself just a bit smaller in whatever self-imposed guilt he felt. “I didn’ mean ta’…”

Becca had wrapped her arms around him in an instant, hugging him close. “Oh Boris… I know you didn’t. But you got nothing to be sorry about, Kit. I’m the one who should be sorry… I was startled and didn’t react well to this… And you didn’t need a scared person. You needed help and to be told you were okay.” The same could be said of Henry, who she was going to have to check on in a minute. He only had a slight excuse for freezing up as he did. “I’m sorry I didn't say it sooner, Boris. Can you forgive me?”

Boris gave a little nod before hugging Becca in return. The tension that had seemed to build up in the last few hours was gone in seconds, and Boris could feel the invisible weight on his chest disappear just as quickly. Maybe it was his cartoon nature, but he appreciated her apology and her admitting why she was in the wrong. Made him feel that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t even startled when Becca had suddenly pulled back, tapping him on his much smaller nose once to get his attention. “You still need to eat. Got it, Kit?”

He chuckled, squinting his eyes closed as he let his arms drop. “Yes, ma’am!”

“That means you two as well!” Becca had turned on her heel, grabbing Bendy by the scruff and Alice by the back of her dress before lifting them an inch off the ground. Both toons looked like scolded kittens, their feet curling up as they attempted their best “innocent” expressions to Mrs. Ross. Said expressions held no weight to a mother of three, and she deposited the smaller cartoons into chairs at the table.

“ ** _Awww, Miss Becca! We ate plenty at tha’ theatah’! We’re not hungry._** ” Bendy was putting on his best pout, but stayed in his seat like a discouraged child. There was no way dinner could beat the popcorn and peanuts from earlier!

“Not hungry enough for a BLT? With extra bacon even?” Becca was holding up two plates, a surprised look on her face to the toons.

Okay. So something could beat it.

“ ** _…..Okay… Maybe a lil’ hungry._** ”

* * *

Henry was still in his shed. He’d lost track of the time, but it probably hadn’t been long… It was still light out. His stomach was still churning in nausea, his mind only starting to slow down its break-neck speed of processing different things at once. His jaw was a little swollen and tender, and his glasses were a few feet away from him, having been knocked off when-….

Damn. He told himself he’d stop that nonsense…. It was harmful. He didn’t heal or bounce back as well anymore. And he didn’t want to explain the red mark on his cheek was from him slapping himself. That’d bring up more questions, he’d be looked down on, how could he have slipped, he was doing better now, why was it now why whywhy…..

_Cmon Ross… Stop that. It’s just a lapse. Lapses happen. No different than you bumming a cig when you are with vets. Not good, but you’re okay. You’re okay. Calm down._

He took a deep breath through his nose, held it for a second, then slowly breathed out through his mouth. He repeated this pattern a few more times, letting his eyes close as he got a little light-headed. His eyes shot right back open when he heard the knock at the door.

“Henry? Can I come in?”

Becca. Becca would probably be disappointed in him. Oh wait, he needed to answer her. “….Just a minute… Need to open the door.” He started to pull himself to his feet, kneeling down once more just to pick up his glasses from the floor. He didn’t bother pulling his glasses back on, just holding them in a loose fist as he unlocked the door with his free hand and let it swing open.

Revealing only Becca Ross, her face creased in worry as she looked down to her husband. She pursed her lips as she took note of his puffy eyes and his swollen cheek, a hand shaped mark barely visible under his scruff. But… Overall? She’d seen him in worse states, and this was tame in comparison to how upset he had gotten before. “Do you feel a little calmer now?” Not better, that wouldn’t be for a long while. But she wanted to be sure he was more sedate and worn at least.

He answered with a small nod, not meeting her eyes yet.

“Are you okay with me giving you a hug?”

….He nodded again, and was immediately wrapped in her arms. He didn’t deserve an understanding wife like Becca, but he was grateful she was in his life regardless. He could only hug her back, shivering as remaining nerves worked themselves out and Becca rubbed the length of his back. “Is….Is Boris….Well, is he-….Is he….Okay?” He could berate himself on his choice of words later; right now it was a miracle he could string words into a coherent sentence.

Thankfully, Becca was better at this talking thing right now. “He’s a little calmer now. Bendy and Alice helped him clean up, and he’s in some of Will’s old clothes. They’re all eating dinner now.”

He gave a small sigh, trying to steady himself. “….I scared him, didn’t I?”

“We both did, sweetheart. ….I know you said this was a possibility, but I don’t think either of us were expecting it so soon.”

“…..I think you’re right.” He admitted, letting his forehead rest against her shoulder. “….I just… I didn’t think I was ready to see Sammy’s body yet… Especially when I heard him die.”

“….You did?” Becca stopped rubbing his back, pulling just far enough to look at Henry’s face. “You said he just walked away and you saw his body later.”

“….No. I heard him die, Becca. He screamed when he died. He was screaming for what he thought was Bendy… And then, it turned on him… And he died. Two rooms from me. ….. Not five minutes later, I found Boris. Up and walking and no trace of how I found him earlier.” Henry took a deep breath in, and carefully blew it out just as slowly. “From then… Finding all those dead copies of him. It didn't help. I thought... I was losing my mind... Like everyone else apparently did....”

They stood there in silence, with Becca leaning her head against Henry’s. That had put a new light on things… His panic wasn’t just from the mismatched body, but from knowing his friend had died in earshot. Seeing him after that? Becca could see why he needed to walk away for a bit. After a few minutes, Henry broke the silence. “I think I’m okay to see him again. It’s…It’s not his fault he looks like Sammy. That’s mine…”

“Henry-“

“It is, darling…. I didn’t know it’d end up being…THIS. But it’s my fault that Boris needed Sammy’s body. Indirectly or not..”

“Henry Elias Ross.” Becca pulled back from their hug, using a finger to tilt his chin up to meet her eyes. “It’s. NOT. Your. Fault. You said so yourself you didn’t know this would happen. You’re an artist, you base designs off your surroundings as much as you do your own thoughts. Joey Drew doing what he did… It was black magic, in case you forgot that minute detail. He took your designs and made them real. But you did not have any part of that. …I know you’d never think that the deaths of over a few dozen people was worth the possibility of bringing fictional characters to life. We’re lucky that it ended up working and we have three amazing characters in our house… But there’s an equal chance it would’ve not worked. And that would’ve been on Joey. Not you.”

Damn his wife’s rational thinking and logic…. He sighed, a tired smile on his face as he did so. She was so smart. And she was right.

“…I know I can’t stop you feeling responsible. But please… Don’t feel like you’re to blame.”

“I’ll try. … I’ll try, Becca.” He reassured her, standing a little straighter.

After a few minutes to clean himself up, Becca had led him back into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what he expected… But Boris holding a half-eaten sandwich above his head while holding a flailing Bendy in his other arm wasn’t it. And good God it was hilarious.

“ ** _BO, I SAID I WAS SORRY! GIMME MY SANDWICH BACK!_** ”

“Gosh, I dun’ know, Bendy…. This looks pretty tasty an’ all…”

“ ** _BORIS, I SWEAR TO SATAN I’LL-…. I’LL-! … I’LL DO SOMETHIN’!_** ”

“Real threatenin’, Ben…” He started to lower the sandwich to his open mouth, the little demon scrambling to release himself from Boris’s rather strong grip.

….Henry preferred this. It was familiar, and while he could definitely see Sammy with that kind of teasing, he honestly saw more of Boris right then.

Boris.

His Boris. And his Bendy. Even his Alice, cackling and laughing so hard she was ready to fall off her seat.

His designs. His cartoons.

...

With a quick grab, he snatched the sandwich out of Boris’s hand, making him and Bendy blink in surprise. The utter look of disbelief was enough to make Henry snort, but still had a “gag” to finish. Mainly, taking a bite of the sandwich and watching both Boris and Bendy bark at him for cheating.

“Honestly, Boris. You leave a good sandwich hanging like that? For shame.”  

Maybe it was a distraction, but it was nice to see Boris smiling. Even if it was on Sammy’s face. Both of them needed to smile more anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((To anyone thinking Boris is going to stay like this, sorry to say... He shall be back to his wolfish good looks in the next chapter. 
> 
> And honestly, it'll be a good thing he does considering who Bendy's going to accidentally invite into the house.))


	11. Anyone You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris returns to his normal appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The song that Boris is singing early on is "In the Summertime" by Mungo Jerry.))

It would be easy to lie and say that the rest of the evening went smoothly.

Everyone made a valiant effort, for sure, but there was still an iota of hanging tension over the Ross household the rest of the evening. Henry tried to keep Boris in high spirits, but the former wolf had a hard time meeting his eyes most of the night. Bendy and Alice acted as buffers, sometimes distracting Henry with a gag or climbing on top of Boris and demanding to be carried off. Becca would play along as well, wrapping her arms around Boris or Henry in slight hugs and keeping them close.

But despite their efforts… Boris was unable to fully relax around Henry, and Henry was unable to do the same for Boris.

Thankfully, as evening started to drag on, things started to go back to a semblance of normal for Boris. He was singing with Alice when his voice had suddenly shifted  a few octaves. It was… A startling transition, given how different his voice was from Sammy's.

“-We're always happy~ Life's **for** livin' **yeah** , that's our philosoph **y…. Sing along with us! Dee dee dee-dee dee, dah dah dah-dah dah-!!!** ” He immediately slapped both hands over his mouth once he processed that his voice was making that sound. Comically blinking at Alice, he hesitantly let his hands drop. …That had been a fluke. It had to be. … Buuuuut best to do a little test. Some vocal warm-ups that came to mind. “ **Lips, teeth, tip ‘a th’ tongue… Tip a' the tongue, th' teeth, th' lips! ...B Unique New York! ......Bluuh buh buh!** ” He brought his hands back up just as quickly, slapping his mouth shut.

Alice Angel, though… She was absolutely beaming at Boris. She’d even bounced to her feet, quickly shutting the radio off before she was tugging Boris’s hand down. “ **You sound like your old self, Bo!** ”

“ **I….Gosh, I guess I do!** ” He grinned widely, squinting his eyes closed as he listened to the sound of his own voice chuckling. He didn’t think this was going to be the thing that made him happy above all else. But… It was great! He didn’t have the smooth voice of a Music Director. Just his own goofy, dumb, bubbling ridiculousness of a voice. He laughed just to hear it more. And then he laughed because it just felt better. He tried to pull himself together, to try and stop, but…

This was so stupid! He sounded normal, and it didn’t match the rest of him!

He had to hold his stomach as he laughed, and he barely felt the thumping of a tail against his back.

…

Wait. Humans didn’t have tails.

His laughing pittered off pretty quickly as he realized that his tail was thumping against his back. Craning his neck around, he almost missed the fact his face elongated back to his regular snout.

He fell completely silent when he looked at his hands and found gloves. White, bulbous gloves with four fingers.

His tail thumped just a little faster as he rolled onto his feet, patting his stomach and face to reassure himself. Thin body still, but he felt fur on his skin! And when he reached up, he could pull on his long ears.

When he looked down to Alice and Bendy, he saw their jaws dropping. Well, Alice’s was dropped, Bendy’s was nearly hitting the floor. And when he looked to the humans, he saw Becca holding a hand over her heart, her face pale and hyper-focused on him. And Henry….

Henry was gripping a chair for what looked like support, but he was the only one who didn’t look shocked. Surprised, maybe. But… A small smile was growing on his face, and it made his eyes light up behind his glasses the more he watched Boris. It would’ve made the wolf self-conscious, for everyone staring at him like this… But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He let out a loud whoop and holler, punching the air with his fists as he bounced in place. “ **’M BACK TA’ NORMAL!** ” With another loud cackle, he’d picked Alice up by the waist and spun them both around the living room. She’d been set down after a moment, too stunned to make a comment. But Boris was in too good of a mood to notice he was making her uncomfortable. Thankfully, Boris made a mad dash to the front bathroom again, prodding his own face with amazement. He was normal! Or… As normal as a cartoon wolf could be.

His outsides matched his insides again! And he didn’t know how much of a relief it was until he hadn’t had it. But now?

He was Boris the Wolf. Inside and out!

There was a small knock at the bathroom door, which seemed odd since he’d left it open....

But when he faced the doorway, he saw Henry.

 

Still wearing that wide grin… It honestly reminded him of Bendy with how cheek-splitting it was. But instead of feeling despondent about that fact, it made Boris feel just a little happier. Henry was smiling! He wasn’t upset anymore…. He did something right, he had to since he turned back! “ **Lookit me, Henry! I’m me ag’n!** ”

Henry Ross gave a good natured chuckle at the statement, walking into the bathroom and clapping a hand on Boris’s shoulder. “You were still you earlier. Just didn’t… Match, I guess.” He gave the wolf’s shoulder a small squeeze, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

Boris’s earlier excitement started to fade as he looked at his reflection, then to Henry’s image in the mirror. “ **… I’m sorry I can’t be your friend, Mister Henry.** ”

“What’re you talking about, Boris? I thought we were friends.”

“ **No! I mean yes! I mean… Ah gosh…** ” A nervous chuckle escaped him as he held his own forehead, shaking his head ever so slightly. “ **Gimme a minute to get my words right…. What I really meant was tha’ I’m sorry I wasn-** “

“Boris.” Henry had cut him off immediately, his voice carrying a stern note to it that made his ears pin to the side. Dang it, he’d messed it up, didn’t he? “….I don’t want you to think you have to be Sammy Lawrence.”

…

Henry’s grip stayed strong on Boris’s thin shoulder, but his voice softened. “…You are you. You’re Boris. You’re a goofball of a wolf, loyal to a fault. And that’s all I want you to be. Just because you happen to be similar to Sammy and…. Well. Share a lot of things now… That doesn’t mean you have to be him. You deserve to be whoever you want. ….And I’m sorry I wasn’t in the right mood to tell you that earlier.”

“ **…You mean it? I can be who I want…?** ” The notion seemed so simple, but… He’d honestly thought otherwise. That because he was in Sammy’s body, he had to be him as well.

“I do.”

Gosh…. He could be anyone he wanted… What a way to live. He didn’t need to be one person or wolf! He could be…. He could be anyone.

Anyone….

“ **….Okay, Henry…** ” His smile was wide as he turned and finally looked down to his co-creator. He’d be who he wanted. And right now, he’d be Boris. Just Boris.

* * *

The next morning was a blur to Bendy. Mainly because Becca had said something about a doll and cliff? Her exact words were something like “Dolly and Cliff” were going to be coming by. Whatever that meant, it certainly got Miss Becca running around the house, picking up things or cleaning bits and pieces. And then, Alice had taken forever to get dressed! Though really, all that was different than her normal clothes was the grey scarf she’d tied around her hair and the taller stockings.

It was getting on his nerves.

The final straw was the phone ringing in the kitchen.

Neither Henry or Becca were nearby to get it, and he couldn’t seem to get Boris or Alice out of their room. And whoever was calling wouldn’t just STOP. The phone was constantly ringing and blaring and screeching!

Bendy could feel his face heat up in frustration like a heated kettle, and just like a kettle, a small whistle accompanied steam by his head.

He reached up, snatching the phone off the receiver and barking into the phone. “ ** _Ross place, now whaddya want?!_** ”

“Finally! I’ve been calling for almost a half hour!” It sounded like a woman on the other line, and something about her voice just ate at Bendy’s remaining patience.

“ ** _It’s kinda busy here, toots! Now whatcha sellin’, cuz we don’ wan’ any!_** ” He was almost ready to slam the phone back on the wall before the woman’s voice called out to him.

“ExCUSE you, pal?! My name’s Officah’ Fenton and I’m callin’ for Mistah Henry Ross!” Bendy could feel his ink beading at his forehead, and he stared at the phone receiver. …Could this Officer Fenton crawl through the phone and knock him around a bit? “……I’ve been trying to get a hold of Mr. Ross before I hop in my cab. Would it be possible to see him at home today?”

“ ** _…Sure, lady. But we’re already expectin’ people here in a bit. So I’d take ya sweet time._** ” He huffed, a little more calm that a hand hadn’t popped out of the phone and grabbed him.

“Okay. I’ll try and be there this evening. …Can you please let him know I’m coming?”

“ ** _Yeah yeah. Officah’ Fenton, was it? I’ll tell ‘m._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((HENRY NO. CHOSE YOUR WORDS BETTER. 
> 
> And Bendy... Goddammit Bendy.))


	12. Dolly Morgan, formerly Dolly Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's daughter comes by for a short visit. 
> 
> And now Alice and Bendy are acting strange...

It was around lunchtime when Becca and Henry finally stopped buzzing around the house like irate bees. Neither looked calm, sharing occasional worried glances to each other before going back to whatever they were doing. They barely spared Bendy a second glance, only picking him off the couch and shooing him off so they could wash the blankets, or picking up the bottle of ink he had been drinking out of and setting it back in the fridge without a word. 

Maybe the busy-body nature or quiet glances wouldn’t have bothered Bendy so much if there wasn't the addition of Alice and Boris hadn’t holed themselves up in their room. Bendy had tried knocking at first, then attempted yanking on the door to get in, but all he’d gotten for his trouble was being growled at by Boris! Literally! The wolf had growled at him before yelling some non-committal thing about Alice not feeling so good and needing her space

Between the humans and his friends acting as they were... The tension was unbearable.

Bendy wanted to scream. Maybe throw something to unleash some of this building anger or throw a tantrum. But he stayed with grumping at the table, bouncing his leg in frustration. Ink was rolling down his face in thick drops, dribbling onto the table in front of him and even the chair he sat in.

Henry, in his infinite wisdom, had reached forward with a rag, mopping up the ink without a word. Either he was dense, or he was in his own world and didn’t notice the demon about to explode from frustration. In any case, he still jumped when Bendy slammed his hands on the table and he stood up in his chair. “ ** _OKAY! Wha’s the big idea?!_** ” The little demon felt his body tremble in anger, and he furiously pointed to the man in front of him. ” ** _’S bad ENOUGH tha’ I’m kicked outta mah’ own room for no good reason, and now you two ‘r ignorin’ me?! Wha’s gotten you two all riled up like this??_** ”

Henry leveled a small glare at the outburst, but took a deep breath to try and calm down. Unfortunately, he knew this kind of anger…. But he knew where it came from. Bendy was written as exuberantly as his friend used to be. And he told Becca he’s explain what was going on. “…Well. Bendy. …We’re having some people over today. I know you heard that.”

“ ** _Some doll ‘n a cliff, right?_** ” The grumpy demon spat out, leaning against the table.

“….No. Bendy. Not ‘some doll and a cliff’.” Henry sighed again, leaning against the table as well. It was only afternoon, but he still felt that it was too early for this. “Their names are Dolly and Cliff Morgan. Dolly is my daughter.”

Bendy’s demeanor immediately shifted, his eyes wide with shock as remaining ink dripped down the sides of his face. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but merely gaped like a fish for a solid minute. Out of all responses that the cartoon had been prepared for, that was not one of them.

“Reason Becca and I are riled? … We jus’ haven’ heard from them in a few weeks. They were on a trip of sorts… But they just heard about the studio, and well-….” Henry could only make a vague gesture to the kitchen before letting his hand drop. “…Dolly was crying on the phone. She was real scared that I was on the news, and part of the ‘Sillyvision Murders’. …Only way to calm her was telling her she could come by and see us.” He let a hand run through his damp hair, resting on the back of his neck to rub at a knot of muscle that had formed during the last few hours.

Henry Ross was not looking forward to this. Not that he didn’t enjoy seeing his daughter or her husband- Dolly was like her name, an utter doll, and Cliff was a friendly guy that he got along with- but he didn’t know exactly how much to tell them. And he was already having a difficult time relaying the fabricated story that he and Becca had created, just for people who were nosy about Henry Ross and his part in Sillyvision Studios. And he didn’t want his daughter to worry over him… He was her father, she didn’t need to worry so much for a few more years yet.

“ ** _….Ya need me gone when they’re here?_** ” Henry blinked in surprise, looking towards the rather guilt-ridden demon, twiddling his thumbs. Though he had no idea what Bendy was feeling guilty over this time.

“….Only a while.” He admitted. But he saw Bendy’s shoulders slump an extra inch, and immediately added “But not because I don’t want them to meet ya.” Reaching over, he’d patted Bendy’s arm a few times before his own started to burn with the stretching and he had to let it drop into his lap. “I’d rather they met you on your time. Dolly’s so excited and nervous… And Becca seems to think somethin’s going on with her and she doesn’t need the extra excitement of two more brothers and a sister.”

That statement seemed to catch the demon’s attention, a little sliver of excitement brightening up Bendy’s eyes before it was squashed out. _Not now._ That message was clear. It didn’t hurt, or even make him jealous honestly. But it did make him feel… Something. He didn’t notice Henry scooping him up until he was against the old man’s chest, and even then, he’d resigned himself to the carrying. So he curled up in Henry’s arm, hugging himself rather close to make himself more travel-sized. He knew Henry was speaking, but it didn’t sound directed at him. So he ignored it, focusing on trying to calm the awful twist in the pit of his stomach. Then patting his stomach to make sure it was only a metaphorical twist and not a real one.

After a few minutes, Bendy could recognize the door in front of him. It was his room… Or…At least his shared room with Alice and Boris. Henry was knocking on the door sharply, his brow furrowed deeply as he wasn’t answered. “Alice? Boris? Can one of you open the door?”

“ **Jus’ a tick, Henry!** ” Boris called out, though he was followed very shortly by Alice squealing in surprise.

“ **BORIS, You PUT me down this INSTAN- OooF!** ” There was an equally loud squeal from what sounded like the bed springs, and within a few seconds, Boris was at the door, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

“ **SO. ….Ummmm….What’s goin’ on?** ” The attempted nonchalance Boris was trying to put on was ruined by the little bead of ink dripping down his cheek. Even the wolf seemed to notice this, and tried to flick away the dripping ink with a finger.

Despite the obvious set-up to call out his friends on their strange behavior, Bendy remained quiet. He barely mustered up the energy to give Boris a glare, which ended up more of a long-mile stare to the wolf. Henry took up the opportunity to scowl at Boris, then at the angel-sized lump under the covers on the bed. “Look. I need the three of you to hang out here for a few hours. My daughter and her husband are coming by, and I don’t think now is the best time to introduce you to them.”

Henry could’ve sworn he saw Boris’s face light up in relief, but it was gone just as quickly as it came when the wolf’s attention focused on Bendy. “ **…Yah okay buddy?** ”

Bendy gave a lackluster shrug, acting less and less like an animated character when Henry set him down on the floor. Bendy stuck his hands in previously-nonexistent pockets and sulked into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“ **….Bendy?** ” Boris turned from the doorway, following the short toon to the bed and sitting next to him.

He got a cold shoulder for his concern, Bendy not even sparing him a glance.

If it was any other time, Henry would have tried to talk to Bendy himself. But he heard a car honking outside that sounded eerily familiar to Cliff’s old clunker. “…Look. I’ll try to not be long. And I promise, hand to God-“ He held a hand up to the ceiling in promise as he continued, “-I’ll introduce you to the kids properly. Just not today, okay?”

Boris looked up, nodding to Henry. “ **Soun’s like a good idea. We’ll stay up here.** ” He flashed a small smile and a thumbs-up, but his nervousness was as clear as the ink on his face.

With that, Henry backed out of the room and let the door close. He started down the stairs at a quick pace, which immediately became faster when he saw his daughter at the foot of the stairs.

Mrs. Dolly Morgan… She’d always be Dolores Michelle Ross first to him, the little girl who used to paint on his skin when he fell asleep and called his old burn scars “skin flowers”. The sweet girl who hated having her long brown hair braided by her mother but loved when he did it because he’d decorate it with flowers. Who cried when she couldn’t figure out math, but was defiant against boys who’d tried to woo her and failed. She was an adult now, married to a man she loved and living two states away.

And it hurt to look her in the eye. She looked just like her mother when she cried, fat tears welling up in her brown eyes and her cheeks starting to puff up. “…Dad?”

Her voice cracked in half on the word, and Henry felt a heavy weight drop in his stomach. He felt fifteen years younger, when she’d been so little and scared, and he’d locked himself in the shed during an episode involving Europe. The familiarity of that situation versus present was uncomfortable… Especially with the swelling that still hadn’t completely healed on his cheek. It was all he could to stumble down the remaining steps, taking Dolly in his arms as she started bawling against his shoulder. “I was so scared!! Dad, I thought- I got so many questions when we got back and everyone thought I knew and I didn’t an-“ A hiccup interrupted her rambling, but only for a second. “-…But oh my God I’m so glad you’re okay and you’re alive!” Her long hands gripped the back of his shirt, keeping her face in his shoulder.

“I am, Baby-Doll…” The old nickname fell off his tongue, and he gently patted the back of her head. “I’m here… I’m okay.” He let out a sigh, giving her a little squeeze before kissing the top of her head. “Just a little shaken from the whole thing…” He pulled back slightly, having to lean down a little to wipe a few tears from her eyes. Dolly was reluctant to pull back, turning her head so she could look up to her father.

“…Did… Do Will and Benny know you’re part of…” She hazarded a weak smile, chuckling at some quiet joke before she finished her thought, “…Part of national news, I guess?”

“I don’t think Sillyvision is that popular.” Admittedly, he had no idea how popular or renown the Sillyvision Murders were. And he didn’t care to find out. “But yes… Your brothers got a hold of me a little after I came back from the studio.”

“Good. Hope Will talked you out.” She turned her face into his shoulder again, giving him another little squeeze in her hug. “…Can you tell me what it was like there? Or is it too soon?”

“….For you, Baby-Doll… I can tell you a few things.”

Just not everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I might have time today to work on the next chapter. Which is not a fun time for Bendy honestly, since he forgot to let them know about the second guest coming up. ))


	13. Entente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toons make a pact amongst themselves. All seems on the up and up until Mrs. Molly Fenton comes in. 
> 
> And Boris decides to tell her who he really is.

The tension that resonated in the bedroom was starting to become unbearable.

Boris felt slightly responsible for it, but he had his reasons! Alice had cornered him in the room, begging him to help her. He’d done so, despite the nagging feeling of dread due to how her face looked at one point. Both of them tried different ways to cover Alice’s face and hair without seeming too suspicious. He hadn’t wanted to upset or scare Bendy with the ordeal, especially since Bendy had helped him so much yesterday... And so had Alice, who all but pleaded with him to not say anything.

So, he went to basics. He was meant to be the demon’s antagonist, so he’d growled and grumbled to scare the small demon away from the door. It’d worked beautifully, and it gave them enough time to try non-conventional methods of hiding Alice’s “problem”. Like taking a magic marker to her hair or helping her put on huge sunglasses.   

…But then Henry had come up to the room, Bendy in tow. He had to let the Devil Darling in then. It was just unavoidable at that point. Though he’d count his blessings that Henry thought it wasn’t a good time for all of them to meet his daughter today. It certainly wasn’t a good time for Alice!

Even though the fighting and avoidance had been necessary earlier, it made the current atmosphere of the bedroom as tense as a tightly wound spring. And worse yet, he couldn’t seem to break the tension… That was never part of his character. That was Alice and Bendy’s job…. But with Alice indisposed, that job was exclusively Bendy’s. And… He was forced to come to terms with their dynamic. Boris was a grump of a wolf on the best of days, and he’d admit to overreacting at even the smallest of pranks or inconveniences. Bendy was carefree and mischievous, and almost child-like; he could face the strange and unusual with the curiosity of a cat, and recover from scares with the presence of a familiar face. That was probably what made their cartoon so endearing to audiences: Bendy always bounced back.

Right now though… Here in the unforgiving human world with its human rules and nuances… It seemed like he refused to bounce at all. Bendy had hardly moved from his spot on the lower corner of the bed. He’d wrapped his arms around his legs, and was staring at a spot on the dark blue rug in the middle of the room. His little black cat plush was by his side, but he didn’t reach for it or pet it like he normally would have. He was doing what he considered sighing, which were soft whistles escaping through his teeth. The sight was downright depressing. As well as concerning. He'd never really seen Bendy so miserable and despondent. That was meant to be his job; he was supposed to be the miserable wolf, an opposite to the cheerful Bendy.

Leaning over slightly, he put a large hand on his friend’s back and gave a short rub. “ **….Bendy?** ”

For his attempt, the demon just shifted away from his hand, turning his face to look as far away from Boris as possible.

“ **Ben’…** ” His ears pinned down to the sides, and his tongue started to loll out of his mouth in lieu of a pout. That had hurt more than being yelled at or shoved away, but he had to try again. This time, he grabbed Bendy’s shoulder and pulled the demon around to face him. “ **Look, Bend’, I’m sorry ‘bou’ earlier bu-** “

His words were cut off when he saw Bendy’s furrowed eyes. They were still shaped like pies with a slice taken out… But one eye was a deep green while the other was a light brown that seemed more yellow the more he looked at it. He didn’t get much time to look at it, with the little demon slapping his hand away and scooting back on the bed a bit.

“ ** _Bu’ what?? ….I get it. Botha’ ya don’t need me righ’ now. I’m jus’ an ‘inconvenience’._** ” Bendy was glowering now, hardly taking Boris’s shocked expression into consideration as he jumped off the bed and marched over to a chair. He was about to jump onto the cushion when Boris had run over, scooping the small demon in one arm.

“ **It’s nah’ tha’ at all!** ” Boris’s voice was stern, and he didn’t realize how loud he was until he heard Alice shushing him from under the covers. So, he tried once more with a softer voice. “ **…It’s nah’ tha’ at all. Alice…** ” His ears started to lower to the sides again as he took a glance over to the head of the bed, than back to Bendy. They needed to nip this in the bud. “ **…Alice is startin’ to look li’ Susie 'gin. We didn’ wanna make you worry... Or make Henry upset.** ”

“ **Boris!** ” Alice yelled in a type of stage whisper, unearthing herself from the covers while furiously wiping at ink stains on her cheeks.

“ **’M sorry, Al, but he deserves tah’ know.** ” Especially since them trying to keep it under wraps was distressing him more than the change itself. He was able to relax when he pulled Bendy to his shoulder, giving the demon a chance to properly look over the previously monochrome fallen angel. Her lovely notched eyes had filled in with a brownish-green color, and the ends of her black hair had started to turn white! It was like she’d dipped her hair into bleach or something! Given how often Susie bleached her hair when she was human, that was a distinct possibility… And even the magic markers and pens from earlier had worn off, so there was nothing disguising the coloring.

She wiped at her eyes once more, sitting down on the edge of the bed before grabbing a small inkwell from the nightstand. It was fitted with a small straw, which helped Alice drink the remainder of the tiny jar. Thankfully, she still acted like Alice.. They didn’t really know why she hadn’t turned into Susie, or that broken version of herself, given how Boris changed to Sammy so quickly the other day. Alice assumed it was pure luck, or that maybe because she was the most stable out of the three of them, maybe she wouldn’t shift. Or shift as much.

 

“ ** _….I-…. I didn’ know Susie colored her hair._** ” It seemed like the best way to break the quickly-forming ice, and Bendy had to try at least!

“ **...I kinda knew… I just didn’t know it’d be this…. Obvious.** ” She held up a lock of her hair, waving the platinum blonde end at the boys. She let it fall on her shoulder and her gaze shifted straight to her lap. “ **I just… I don’t know how to deal with this….And after how Henry and Becca reacted yesterday…And with more humans coming by… Drinking the ink seems to help… My skin was pinkish earlier before Boris got me this jar. But…** ” Her words started to pitter off, letting the silence speak volumes for her.

Bendy did his best to squirm out of Boris’s arm, jumping off the wolf’s shoulder and landing on the bed with a flourish of his hands. “ ** _I call Entente._** ” He pointed at both Boris and Alice, then himself. “ ** _…We gotta be honest with each other on this whole… body thing. Miss Becca and Henry are doing what they can, but at the end of the day? We’re the only ones who can relate ta’ each other. So…_** ” He let his arms swing behind his back, tapping his now itchy left foot against the bed and rubbing the toe of his boot into the comforter. “ ** _I mean… We can try and keep these lil’ incidents from the Rosses, and anyone else who ain’ a toon. Especially if they’re gonna last in short burs’s li’ this. But we don’t evah’, EVAH’ keep it from the three of us. Even the lil’ things. That sound fair?_** ”

Boris looked to his knees, folding his hands in his lap as he considered it. Alice was twiddling with the straw in her inkwell, her halo starting to dip in thought.

…

 

Alice gave her opinion first, clutching the inkwell in her hands. “ **I don’t think we should keep these away from Mr. and Mrs. Ross. Not indefinitely. …They’re letting us stay in their home and helping us… We shouldn’t lie to them. Or omit the truth.** ” She set the inkwell back on the nightstand then, looking back up to Bendy. “ **But. You are right. Let’s not keep these changes from each other. Even the little things.** ”

Boris looked up then, nodding once in agreement before he spoke it. “ **I agree wi’ Al.** ”

Bendy threw his shoulders up in a shrug, his eyes turning to different shades of grey after a moment, and back to black after a few blinks. “ ** _Tha’s fair. We can figure out the Rosses lay’dr._** ”

“ **….And… I’m sorry we upset you.** ” Alice reached over, snagging Bendy by the waist and pulling him for a short hug. She wasn't as much the touchy type compared to the other two toons, but it definitely showed her genuine regret. “ **I asked Boris not to… Thought that he’d be able to help since he’d changed too. But I didn’t mean to push you.** ”

Barely a second passed before Bendy was returning the hug, even patting Alice on the back. “ ** _I know… But that’s all pas’ now! Entente, ‘member?_** ”

So quick to bounce back.

Alice pulled back, a watery smile on her face as she repeated the phrase. “ **Entente.** ”

All three jumped at the sound of a car motor starting up outside. Bendy immediately bounded over to look outside the window, and watched as Henry led a woman his height to the passenger side of the car. “ ** _Oh neat! Looks li’ his girl and sweetheart ‘re leavin’! …Gosh, she’s as short as Henry!_** ” It was almost strange to mention, but honestly? Henry was a short man. And it contrasted with Becca, who was a full head and a half taller than him. To see a girl who looked like Becca, but tiny as Henry?

It was enough to make him giggle, dissolving into a wheezing sort of whistling.

Just as he was about to jump down from the window, Bendy noticed another car drive up as the first one left. This new one looked like a cab with its checkered pattern… He whistled in curiosity, leaning against the glass to try to catch a glimpse of who came out of the back seat.

His whistle seemed to call Boris over, who looked over the demon’s head. “ **Wha’s goin’ on?** ”

“ ** _I don’ know! They lef’ an’ this cab pulled up._** ”

The cab driver jumped out, and stumbled to the back door to hold it open. The first thing the toon pair noticed was that this was a woman! She wore long dark blue pants that seemed to hide her feet and a striped work shirt. She even had a thin tie in the same blue color! The odd fashion seemed to make her seem particularly long limbed, but she wasn’t all that tall. She was just a little taller than Henry, who had come up to greet the woman. The second thing that they noticed was her hair. She was a ginger, with her orange hair in a type of braided bun. What strands that weren’t pinned back were curly and springy.

Boris could only raise half of his widow’s peak like he would’ve an eyebrow, not recognizing the young woman right away. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn’t see it clearly. Bendy though…

“ ** _Margie…_** ”

“ **Hrm?** ” Boris looked down to the demon, whose legs were shaking something awful and whose ink was all but rolling off him in thick globs. “ **Bendy??** ” He stepped back as Bendy jumped to the floor, his eyes wide and off-model. And slowly shifting to that mix of green and yellow as he plopped onto the ground.

“ ** _No… NO Margie’s… She isn’t-.Sh-sh-she-she c-c-_** c _a **-c** a_n ** _’t….Sh-she p_** _assed away…._ B-b _-befo **re….**_ ” His voice was shifting between three different kinds of tone, and Boris had to shake the demon by the shoulders to get his attention.

“ **Bendy! Cmon pal, snap outta it!** ” He gave the demon a particularly hard shake, which seemed to work given that Bendy was focusing on him now. But now both of his pinpricks of eyes were dark yellow.

“ _That looks l-l-l-like Margie Ffff-f-FRankS! But ih-ih-it can’t be…Buh- But Wally had kids. Three goils… They’d be tha’ lady’s age now! Any a’ them! Molly ‘r Mary…’r Alice Holly!_ ” Without much warning, Bendy’s eyes slowly transitioned to a deep green, and his voice seemed to deepen at the same time. “ ** _But…No…No no it was-!_** ” He slapped both hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes closed.

Alice had jumped from the bed, and had brought over another inkwell. This had a straw as well, which she was tapping Bendy’s hands with. “ **Drink this! Trust me, it keeps you you longer!** ”

Bendy let one eye squeeze open, and once he could see, he snatched the ink jar, sipping on the thin ink quickly. He’d emptied the jar in thirty seconds, and let it drop to his lap as he took a few deep breaths to calm down. Neither Boris or Alice left his side, frightened as they were; Boris had even crossed his legs and sat down more comfortably.

“ ** _….I’m me._** ” The demon’s voice was his own, quiet as it was. It made Alice deflate in relief, but Boris remained a little more vigilant and was watching Bendy’s face for any signs of change. Even when none appeared, he still pulled Bendy into the safety of his lap. The demon was staring at the empty inkwell, finding the right words to reassure himself. “ ** _I’m… I’m Bendy. I’m a demon. I’m a cartoon. ….I ain’ Joey Drew, and I sure as heck ain’ Wally. ….I ain’._** ”

“ **Tha’s right.** ” Boris had no idea if he was helping, but if Bendy was reassuring himself, he could pick up the extra slack. “ **Yer Bendy. …Though you look more li’ a kicked kitten in my lap. Hardly a demon a’ all.** ”

Bendy gave a small snort, and Boris could only thank whatever higher deity who had listened that that had worked. Bendy seemed to relax, letting the empty jar tumble out of his lap. Alice seemed to perk up, and was grabbing the empty jar before it rolled away.

But it still left the burning questions of who was in the driveway.

The answer came a lot sooner than they expected, with a few hurried knocks at the door. “Guys, it’s Henry! I’m coming in.

Alice immediately ducked behind the door as it opened, leaving Boris and Bendy to deal with a rather harried and nervous Henry. Both didn’t seem to fit him, which made them on edge. “Okay. Which one of you told an Officer Fenton that she could come by?”

…

 

….

 

……

Bendy slowly raised his hand, the melting ink accentuating his downcast widow’s peek. “ ** _I….forgot…She’d called earlier._** ”

Henry almost looked angry for a second, but he merely held the bridge of his nose, jostling his glasses. During all the confusion and such this morning, not to mention Bendy’s reaction… Dammit. He couldn’t be mad. “….Okay.” He breathed the word out, letting his arm drop. “Okay.” He needed to stay calm. Being mad wouldn’t help anyone, and he couldn’t blame Bendy. “…She’s downstairs right now. So-“

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Bendy had jumped out of Boris’s lap and bolted out of the room, leaving only a cloud of dust and a “sssswishh” sound effect.

Henry spun on his heel in an instant, and Boris clambered to his own feet to follow the demon, who had made it down the stairs and screeched to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Neither were fast enough to stop Bendy from walking up to the woman conversing with Becca and tapping her leg with a bell sound effect.

To Molly Fenton’s credit, she had assumed that the light touch was from a toddler; she saw that the Ross couple had kids, and one had just driven off. It was probably a grandchild. And she was used to toddlers, being around her sister and her three little ones. So it was more habit than anything when she turned to the short presence by her legs and said “Hello, little one~.”

But instead of a child, she was greeted by….a cat. With a surprisingly thick outline around its face. And wait, those weren’t ears, those were horns.

The fact she was staring at a living, breathing, REAL cartoon finally hit after a minute. And not just any cartoon; she was staring at Sillyvision’s own Bendy the Dancing Demon!!

…A demon who was being snatched up by Henry Ross, who looked ready to pass out from stress alone. Before he could spit out some kind of excuse or hide the demon in his arm, there was a loud thump. Said thump made her hands go to her left hip, but she could only stare in disbelief at the sound of a cowbell as a similar creature fell down the stairs. It looked as tall as a human, but it had a long face… And she recognized it as Boris the Wolf.

…What? She was a kid once. And her family watched “Bendy and Friends” a lot more than neighboring kids because her father had been part of the studio. And their favorite character had always been the grumpy Boris…

She knelt down amongst the chaos, offering a hand to the fallen cartoon to help him up. His notched eyes stared at her hand before looking up at her face. “Go ahead. I won’ bite.” She kept her hand out, and tried to not flinch as the wolf’s giant gloved hand took it. It was easy enough heaving him to his feet, and she shook his hand once. “Molly Fenton. And I’m guessing you’re…?”

“ **….Franks?** ”

The name made her stiffen, and she tried to keep her voice steady. Why would he… “Excuse you?”

Boris pulled his hand back, and he looked to Henry and Bendy for a split second. He had no idea what to do! What should he say?? Oh golly, ink was dripping down the side of his face, he needed to answer. “ **I-uh…. I’m Boris, miss.** ” He attempted a grin, internally trying to figure out how to fix his slip. NOW he recognized her. She was the spitting image of Wally Franks! No idea why she’d used the name “Fenton”, but she looked like Franks!

“...How did you know my maiden name?”

Maiden-name?

…

 

Oh. OH! She must of married. Stupid, stupid Boris!!

“ **S-sorry… Ya just look a la’ li’-** “ He was cut off by Bendy clearing his throat. The demon looked just as panicked as he felt, but he kept a huge smile plastered on his face.

He almost missed the fact that Bendy’s eyes were tinting to green again. He was too distracted by what came out of Bendy’s mouth. “ ** _He thought ya looked like him! Boris, buddy, I told ya not to mix up yerself with Wally._** ”

Boris was confused as could be, about to bark at the demon. Mrs. Fenton beat him to it. “What do you mean??”

“ ** _Oh, I’m sure Henry can explain it beddah’… But that big ol’ wolf used ta’ be a guy named Wally Franks!_** ”

Boris was practically ready to faint. NO. He wasn’t! Why would…..

He only had to look at Bendy’s pleading green eyes, visible only to him given that the rest of the humans locked eyes with him. Those eyes were Joey Drew’s color. And he should hate them. He should be mad. …But at the same time… Those yellowish ones earlier were Wally’s.

He should’ve stopped it there.

But Sammy Lawrence was gone. No one was looking for him. But Wally Franks had a family. One standing in front of him. …And….By all technicalities… Wally was supposed to be Boris. It’d just been messed up.

And…if he could be his own person, metaphorically speaking…

 

 

He’d give Wally Franks back to his kids.

 

He owed the man that much.

 

“ **He’s righ’. …Don’t remember much an’ all… But I used ta’ be Wallace H. Franks.** ”

He could be Wally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((#NoRegrets and yes. This will get worse.))


	14. Not Who They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Fenton visits with Henry and the toons. 
> 
> And it's easy to fall down a rabbit hole of lies when one of them hates himself and the other wants to make up for things he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the wait. But this was painful and fun to write.))

Mary Olive Fenton felt like she was about to fall over.

She wouldn’t; the police academy had helped drill that out of her. But regardless, her world was quickly tilted on its side as what the small toon’s words had sunk in.

She had been keeping tabs on the Sillyvision Murders since it was announced weeks ago. She knew that the investigators were having trouble finding the bodies of three -technically four- people. Joey Drew wasn’t counted given his suicide note, but her father was one of the remaining three that had yet to be found. They found a coffin with his name on it, and was bits of his blood and hair found in the broken down Ink Machine… And not to mention his wallet. His ratty piece of leather that had served as a bifold, which still held the picture of her and her sisters. That was proof enough that he’d been there.

He’d died in that place.

So… How could he be here? In this house? Staring at her with big black eyes?  

Because this was impossible. But at the same time, so was a living cartoon. But there was two of them right in front of her.

So… The idea didn’t seem so ludicrous.

And because she was so gullible, so willing to believe this, she was able to accept this. She didn’t say a word as she lunged forward and wrapped the cartoon wolf in a hug. She could berate herself later. But she wanted to believe this; she wanted to believe that in some way, shape, or form, she was hugging her Pa. He was too thin, too slimy with what felt like ink, and trembling like no one’s business. Yet, after a moment, his own thin arms circled around her and she felt his head rest on her shoulder. For a split moment, she could have sworn she felt her father in this room.

She pulled back after a moment, reaching up to her face to push her hair back. “I’m-… I’m sorry… I don’t know wha’ came ovah’ me.” She felt her accent slipping into place and she struggled to push it right back. Mrs. Ross was by her side in an instant, calmly taking her arm and gently leading her to the living room.

“Please. We can talk in the living room. I’ll make you something to drink.” Rebecca Ross was calm and steady, carefully taking Officer Fenton into her living room through the kitchen. Molly took a seat on the couch, staring at her hands in her lap. It’d been years since she felt so many conflicting emotions at once like this, and she saw her freckled hands shaking. She tried to fist some of the looser material in her pants to stop the anxious motion. She needed to focus.

No… What she needed was answers. Answers that apparently the living cartoons and Henry Ross would be able to answer.

She just needed to be patient and wait for them to come in.

* * *

Henry Elias Ross felt like he was about to fall over.

He wouldn’t; that kind of unsteadiness had been drilled out of him by the army years ago. But regardless, he felt like his world had just turned sideways as Bendy’s words had sunk in.

It was a miracle that Becca had come in and led Molly away, giving him the opportunity to lead Boris  to the back door, Bendy in tow. Once they had snuck to the back porch, Henry had set Bendy down on the chair. Both toons looked guilty, and Henry truly felt like yelling. But, he managed to keep his voice low as he asked “What in the Hell was that?? Both of you, just-…. What prompted that??” Bendy opened his mouth to protest, but Henry held a finger up and instinct made the toon’s mouth snap shut before he’d said anything. “I’m not done yet.” He then pointed to Boris. “And what made you think to go along with this?? Did you two plan on this? Because I’m going to go ahead and say it, I have no idea in what reality you two thought this was a good idea!” He let his face rest in his hand, his glasses no doubt smeared from the motion. He felt the old habit of “Goddammit Joey” or “Dammit Sammy” on the tip of his tongue, but as appropriate as it would be in this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to say it outright.

“ ** _I didn’ plan this out, Henry!_** ” The demon swung his hands out to his sides, his voice wavering with thick ink and emotion catching in his throat. “ ** _I jus’-! …I needed ta’ see her. I needed to see her… And…._** ” He tightened his hands into fists, sticking his arms close to his sides this time. “ ** _….And I didn’t wa_** _nna tell her her daddy was mixed up with a **monster** like **Joey**._ ” His voice had deepened midway, and Henry could recognize the tone. It was Joey… Whatever decent part of Joey left that made up Bendy now at least. The demon’s shoulders shook, and he let his head face the ground. “ ** _Jus’… Let her have Wally back… He died in the studio…More than he shoulda’…_** ” A distressed whistle passed though his teeth; he was barely holding back a sob. “ ** _…Please… You weren’ there… I was. An’ so was Joey… And Wally…_** ”

He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say it without the intrusive memories coming back. Wally had truly been in Hell before he upturned the bottle of acetone on himself…. It made Bendy terrified and scared. More than the memory of Joey losing his eyes or his hands and that terrible week of being so lost...

Boris could see Bendy was close to tears. He could talk and give the demon a chance to pull himself together. “ **….And…I was supposed to be Wally. They based a lotta me offa Franks later on. It’s jus’ semantics tha’ Mr. Sammy Wes was firs’.** ” He refused to look down, keeping his gaze steady and directed right at Henry, who still looked at a lost for words once he’d finished his earlier rant. Maybe the more Boris explained his thinking, the more he’d feel confident that he made the right choice. “ **Mr. Sammy didn’t have a family or nothin’. No one is lookin’ like Franks’s family obviously is. So Imma go back in there, and do at least ONE…DECENT…thing by Wally Franks by givin’ his girls their dad back.** ” He furiously rubbed his cheek to get rid of some ink, then grabbed Henry by the sleeve before marching back into the house. He left the door open for Bendy, a wordless invitation to come when he was ready.  

Bendy decided to follow after a moment. His ink was dripping still, but he’d pushed most of it back into place. And after adjusting his bowtie, he marched in all the way to the living room. Boris had managed to lead Henry to his armchair, and was sitting next to Molly Fenton on the couch. For safety’s sake, the demon decided to sit on the floor by Boris’s feet.

Despite the rather…intense feelings that had come up when the toons randomly appeared, Henry did his best to explain a more detailed story of what had gone in the studio. Including how he’d been invited, how he’d found evidence of Sammy in the Music Department, and… Well. That “fun” in the catacombs. The harder part was explaining how the toons had taken human bodies.

“From what I could find… It was a mixture of whatever that Ink Machine was… And a ritual Joey did. I couldn’t figure out all the details.”

“So… The missing bodies?”

“The toons. ….Alice Angel ended up being Susie Hagen-Campbell. She’s not feeling that well, so I don’t think she’ll be coming down. And Boris…ended up being made from your dad.” The lie made his gut twist. But in for a penny, in for a pound. He couldn’t leave the toons floundering in this lie.

“….What about Bendy?” Molly’s gaze shifted to the demon on the floor, curiosity bright in her eyes.

Boris was the one who answered. “ **Well… We all ga’ bodies of whoever voiced us. And Mr. Drew voiced Bendy…** ” He quickly put a hand on her’s, his other hand on top of Bendy’s head. “ **Not tha’ Bendy’s anythin’ li’ him! It’s just… Kinda hard to explain…** ”

Strangely, Molly didn’t seem frightened or disgusted. Instead, she looked like she was a strange kind of content. That same contentedness that came from when a difficult puzzle is solved, or figuring out a difficult test. She turned to Henry, still giving Boris’s hand a small squeeze. “So the suicide note was your doing? So no one would look for Drew’s body?”

Henry gave a short nod, his throat tightening as he thought about the consequences he could face.

“….What about the third body? Samuel Lawrence’s? …Did… he really die after trying to kill you?”

Henry could only nod again, and a rock settled in his chest as he tried to push through the lie. This was more of a half-truth, but it felt so wrong…. It felt so wrong denouncing Sammy and saying he didn’t make it out of there.

Thankfully, Molly read his tense body language and lack of speaking as being upset at revisiting the memories of the studio. Not of lying. She stood after a moment, taking in a deep breath to steady herself.

“ ** _Are… ya alrigh’? ….Molly?_** ” Bendy couldn’t help but stand as well, but he stayed by Boris’s leg. Given his height, it’d be easy to hide behind and duck out of sight.

“No, I’m not alright.” Her voice was blunt, her words thick and heavy as she spoke. “Everything… God, I can hardly believe half of it. The other half is sitting with me in this room, so I have to believe it.” She let her eyes rest on the cartoon wolf to her left, his ears starting to pin down to the sides. “…But… I must admit, Mr. Ross. You are taking this situation in stride. It’s nothing short of remarkable. …I do need to ask though… Why keep these lovely cartoons hidden?” She immediately faced the older man, a hand up to show she wasn’t intentionally aggressive in her question. “I can think of many reasons you’d want to, but… I don’t want to assume.”

Henry breathed out a sigh, and he looked to his wife in the kitchen. They didn’t share a look, but just the image of his wife nearby helped push the words out of his mouth. “… I don’t want others attempting to do what Joey did. And I certainly don’t want the cartoons to be mobbed with questions or being taken for more invasive questions. Not to mention agencies that may want to rip them open and see how they work….” He quickly shook his head. “I won’t let that happen. Not now.”

“…Still. You can’t expect to hide them forever.”

Damn. She was right. Mainly because she was proof that if the toons wanted, they would get past him and do whatever they want. So, he conceded with a small shrug. “I don’t. …But it’s been only two weeks since I left the studio. It’s still too fresh and new, and they deserve a chance to get used to this three-dimensional world. Outside the studio.”

Molly Fenton gave a small smile, and he could’ve sworn he saw Bendy’s eyes fill with a dark gold color before the demon looked away. “You’re right. …And for what it’s worth, I won’t breathe a word of any of this. Not to my department, and not to my family.”

“Mrs. Fenton…. I-… I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Then it’s good you didn’t ask and I offered. …Mr. Ross, you gave me my father back. I can wait for things to settle down and for the toons to be more comfortable here before giving him back to my sisters.”

Bendy couldn’t remember the rest of the visit. He knew that more speaking had gone on. He knew that when Molly decided to leave, she’d shook Henry’s hand and gave Boris a giant hug before pecking his cheek. But just like that… She was gone. No doubt back to her own home and city and family…

He expected to feel upset. After all, he was part of Wally, and he’d missed his family something awful. He’d -in lack of a better term- searched for them so long. He didn’t expect to feel so broken. He felt like parts of him were missing. And then there was the overwhelming sorrow and cries for forgiveness that threatened to consume his inky heart. That definitely wasn’t from Franks; he had nothing to ask forgiveness for.  

 

....

 

And monsters didn’t ask for forgiveness.

They didn’t deserve it, and they didn’t get it even if they asked.

But, Bendy could take some weird comfort in the fact that when his left leg started to twist around, his right hand had disappeared into thin air. Not both hands, but just his right hand.

He wasn’t a monster. He was a demon.

 

He wasn’t Joey Drew. He was Bendy.

 

And the fact that he could feel prayers asking for forgiveness in his heart just made his stomach churn. 


	15. Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet evening, where a lot of reflections are made. And the toons prove themselves touch starved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry this took so long to write. Chronic pain decided to round-house kick me to next week. But, still wanted to write something cute because face it: everyone needed a hug after that last chapter.))

Maybe it was to be expected after such a turbulent meeting. But the week after Molly Fenton’s impromptu visit was tense as a tightly wound spring. Boris was in his self-imposed guilt, and finally gave into his body’s urges to smoke like a distressed chimney in the back yard. The wolf hardly spoke to anyone, and any discussion with the wolf had to be pulled out of him with a rope. Bendy kept himself in his room, hiding away like a distressed cat. He was a little easier to talk to, and to his credit, tried to act like things were still normal. The only problem was that once the demon was out of “decent” things to talk about, he slinked off and stayed away for the rest of the day. And Alice… Alice was doing her best to keep the peace in the house. But then she’d turn around and yell at both Bendy and Boris for lying like they had. Those arguments ended in rather loud sound effects or particularly cruel slapstick on both ends, and Henry was not looking forward to the bill that would come up when he had to fix the floor in the living room. Or replace the couch.

Henry was a patient man, but this was pushing what little of his patience was left. Even going to the shed and painting the remaining pages of his book wasn’t helping. ….Okay, that was a lie. It did help for the few hours he was painting in the studio. But once he was putting paints and brushes away, the somber feelings returned. And then there was the hours he worked at the tailor shop. That helped in a similar way, but then the feelings returned full-force once he clocked out.

Around Sunday night, Henry came home to a quiet house. Not a particularly good thing, which immediately set him on edge as he opened the front door. “….Hello?”

Becca was immediately in the hallway, making a beeline for her husband. “Hello my dearest.” The smile lit up her entire face, and she quickly kissed Henry on the cheek before pulling back. “How was work?”

“…It was alright. Nothing too busy.” He narrowed his eyes slightly, then attempted to look around Becca’s body. “…Where’re the toons?”

“They got sent to bed early.”

The sheer absurdity of that statement was enough to make Henry pause for a moment. The logical part of his brain was reminding him that that was a childish notion. But the remaining parts of him started to catch up and ask quick questions. “They aren’t sick are they? Or they still being mopey?”

“They’re being mopey.” Becca replied back, turning on her heel to walk back to the living room. “I have some leftover soup if you’re hungry.”

Henry could only shrug off his coat and follow Becca into the living room. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry.” While his wife settled onto the couch, Henry sat down in his arm chair. This was the only piece of furniture that remained unscathed thus far, with only a few stains of black ink on the back. “….Bendy and Alice have another fight?”

“It was Bendy and Boris this time.” Henry could only wince at that, looking to his wife with some pity before she spoke again. “They made up a while ago. But I still wanted them to bed early so they could realize what they did.” She pulled out a notebook and a blue pen, sighing as she opened to an empty page. “…You’ll have to watch them tomorrow. I’m visiting Abby McKinney tomorrow.”

“That’s fine. But please say hi to Abby for me.” He couldn’t help a small smile at the name; Abby had worked with Henry for almost two years as a seamstress before she’d moved to a new town with a friend. It was thanks to her that he’d met Becca in the first place, so he had a special soft spot for the woman.

“I will… I was almost hesitant to go, but…” She made a helpless gesture to the stairs, which no doubt was meant for the toons.

“I know… And I don’t blame you, sweetheart. You take as much time as you want with Abby. I’ll try and do my best with the toons.” He reached over to at her arm, or at least the general vicinity, but had to give up because she was just barely out of reach. And she knew it too, given that smirk on Becca’s face once he’d pulled his arm back. That was enough to tease him, but he refused to get up from his chair. He wasn’t going to get suckered in that easily.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, with Henry reading through a book and Becca practicing her script in a notebook. It was almost ten at night when he realized he’d read the same page almost three times and remembered none of it. Setting it to the side, he was ready to get up when he heard something on the stairs. To his complete surprise, all three toons were shuffling down the stairs. Alice was leading the way, dressed in her nightgown and slippers, carrying Margie the Black Cat plush close to her chest. Boris was following her, wearing his own flannel pajamas and sporting a new grey bruise around his left eye. In his arms was Bendy, dressed in his own green night shirt and just barely peeking over Boris’s shoulder. The smaller toon was clinging to the wolf rather tightly around the neck, and Henry could see the remains of inky tears on Boris’s cheeks.

It was a sight for sure. And Henry really had no idea how to respond to it. Not even Becca was sure how to.

But the trio took their lack of movement or reaction as permission to do what they wanted. And what they apparently wanted was touch. Alice marched to Henry and placed the stuffed cat in the crook of his left arm, then wordlessly walked to Becca on the couch. Boris was less firm and regimented, but still carefully set Bendy down in Henry’s right arm before giving a watery sniff. The little demon quickly turned to his side, hiding his face into the human’s thick chest and hiding the rest of his monochrome face with his shoulder. Without so much as a word, Boris turned around and walked to the couch, plopping himself onto the seat and letting his head flop on Becca’s lap. He held up an arm, which prompted Alice to lay down on top of the wolf and actually cuddle close to the thin toon before the arm laid down on her back.

Henry was slightly baffled at the whole thing, as well as being demoted to being Bendy’s bed. But, he could see the guilty clouds above all their heads, as well as the stains on their cheeks from what he assumed was thick inky tears. Becca merely gave a hum at being made into a pillow, and set her notebook to the side as she let a hand rest on the back of Alice’s head. She started stroking the angel’s black hair after a moment, her other hand gently scratching the top of Boris’s head in her lap.

Whatever the toons went through upstairs, Henry didn’t know. Nor did he want to know. But right now, it was late. The toons were soon to fall asleep. And, in the moment as well as the grand scheme of things, they needed reassurance. If he let his mind wonder, maybe it wasn’t just the toons that needed it. They weren’t human, but they had human attributes. That included the human need to be comforted and held. He’d seen war buddies suffer by deciding to “man up” and not allow themselves the childish notion of hugging someone who wasn’t a woman. He’d also seen his own children in tears, only to relax and start to calm down when he or Becca hugged them. And there was his personal experience of going through shell shock, trembling in the aftereffects of memories, only for his spirits to be lifted by his wife’s firm hug, or his children’s unsteady ones. Whatever the humans in the studio had been through, they had been left alone for so long. Not necessarily the toons, given they had a surprisingly caring Joey Drew and themselves, but the humans. The bodies of those deceased humans that liked to peek through the toons, reminding him that what had happened in Sillyvision Studios was traumatic and mind-altering, and the amalgamations that lived in his house were living proof. So he let his arm curl around the small toon, moving his other arm so he could tug a blanket over both of them.

Bendy didn’t make a sound, instead tightening himself into a small ball. He wanted to say he was sorry. But any chance he felt like it, he could feel Joey’s voice bubble in the back of his throat. And… Even if it was petty, he didn’t want his Creator to ask for forgiveness. HE wanted to apologize for pushing Henry into a corner, for taking his food and spare room and demanding attention to himself and the other two toons. HE wanted to apologize for making Boris lie and constructing this whole thing just to please Molly. He thought it was a great idea, and he knew that both Wally and Joey had jumped onto the lie quickly. Joey had peeked through and had practically begged for Boris to lie… He didn’t know why, and he didn’t care.

He needed to not care about his Creator. He loved the man at one point, and could admit that he had pleasant memories of Joey Drew. Laughs shared, hugs given… He was never neglected or talked down to. The most of the negative memories he could scrounge up was involving the times he nearly melted in Joey’s arms. It was like Henry said: Joey had cared about him and Alice and Boris so much he gave up his own life for them.

But he needed to not care. He did so much wrong. He killed them! He’d peeked into the Ink Machine and found the remains of Wally. He’d found Susie’s picture with a huge X on it. Hell, he’d watched Joey cut up Sammy! Then kill him by drowning him… He shouldn’t care about a man who killed. He shouldn’t let him be forgiven. He needed to suffer. He needed to feel bad and deal with the consequences.

It was easier said than done. But he’d do his best.

But right now, he was tired, and he wanted to be close with his remaining Creator. His designer. His Henry.


	16. Y'all Know 'M (Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry realizes the familiarities between the toons and people he once called friends.

The next day, Henry woke up on the couch. His neck ached in retaliation for his choice of sleeping spot, but the weight in his lap and against his arm reminded him why he’d fallen asleep here instead of his and Becca’s bed. He chanced a glance down to the sleeping toon, and was rewarded with a floating Z jabbing him in the cheek. Somehow, it seemed less funny in real life than as a gag he remembered animating all those years ago. And oddly sharp given that the serif of the Z was cutting his cheek slightly. He pulled up his free arm, hooked a finger around the Z, and attempted to pull it away from his face. He hadn’t really thought about it too hard, just wanting to move the darn thing and being pleasantly surprised when he was able to move it a few inches from his face. And even more surprised that when he let go of the floating letter, it had stayed right there. No comical bounce back into its original position near his face or floating farther to the ground. ….Cartoon logic, oh how he missed it.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned his attention to the couch. Boris and Alice were still in the same spot they had been last night, with Alice’s arms being used as a makeshift pillow on the wolf’s chest and Boris still resting his arms on the angel’s back. The grey mark that had been on his eye last night was now gone, and someone had grabbed his pillow with the music notes on the cover and shoved it under his head. There was also a dark green afghan spread across the two, which was not long enough to cover the tall wolf’s feet, but more than enough to cover the angel from the shoulder down. Henry could only assume it was Becca’s doing, given that she’d been the wolf’s headrest last night. Though speaking of Rebecca Ross, he couldn’t help but wonder where she was…

He stretched out his neck, feeling the tautness of the old burn mark ache as he rolled his head around. The pain made him wake up a little more, but it also made him hesitant to finish getting up. That was until he saw the clock in the corner of the living room that read as a little past ten. Ten. Ten in the morning.

The implication he had slept in so late, even if it was a Sunday, sobered him rather quickly, and Henry could feel his eyes nearly pop out of his skull from flying open so fast. If it was past ten, then Becca had to be gone. And no telling when she would be back, given that she was visiting Abigail McKinney. Those two were almost dangerous when left alone together.

But. He had been warned last night. And Becca really needed the break from him and the toons. He wouldn’t interrupt her time with her friend.

He groaned slightly, trying to roll his shoulders without waking up the cartoon in his arms. He was less than successful, given how the little floating Z’s had “popped” out of existence and Bendy was shifting in his arm. “ **_Mrrr… Five more minutes…_ ** ” Henry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, smiling despite himself. It was a sweet image, seeings Bendy hide away into his chest and holding the stuffed cat under his arm. WIth a small hum, he had pulled the blanket off his legs and draped it over the arm of his chair. He easily got up, still holding the cartoon devil in the crook of his arm. It brought him back to days when his kids were small enough to carry around like this. And it didn’t help that Bendy’s final design had him more childlike and youthful than his original conception. Not a bad thing, Henry thought to himself. It made the cartoon a likeable little creature on the screen, and now off.

Walking up to the couch, he quickly looked over Alice and Boris once more. The image brought back an old memory he remembered from Joey Drew Studios, and he smiled a little wider. Sammy Lawrence and Susie Campbell had dated for a while. The two were a rather sweet couple, and while the relationship had lasted only six or so months, they had remained incredibly close friends. Sammy still talked of her fondly when Henry had come back stateside, and had mentioned that Susie remained involved in his life. The blond had always referred to Susie as “charming”, and it didn’t take a genius to know that even if a romantic relationship hadn’t worked out, they were close.

Like now. The image of Alice resting on top of Boris, her arms as a pillow against his bony chest, and the his arms around her kept her from rolling off. It was identical to a scene he came across after a particularly awful deadline, only with Susie and Sammy Wes in their respective spots.

…

The tug of familiarity didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

Shaking his head slightly, he started toward the kitchen. He went to the fridge, pulling out a tall bottle of india ink from the door. The chilled ink was poured in each of the cartoons’ mugs, emptying out the entire bottle while not fully filling any mug. Tossing the bottle into the trash, Henry grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge and filled the remainder of the mugs. The concoction in each mug nearly made the man gag, the stench and color setting off alarms in his head as being “WRONG”. But. These weren’t for him.

“Bendy…. Five minutes are up, bud.” He picked up the demon’s mug- a simple yellow mug with brown stripes- and nudged it into his gloved hand. “Drink up. It’s got ink in it.” That got the toon to open his eyes to half-mast at least, and take a proper grip of the mug before sipping the grey mixture down. And thankfully, despite Henry’s disgust at the mixture, it seemed like Bendy enjoyed it. The small demon even gave a tiny whistle before taking a long sip of the ink-milk. Once he finished his mug, Bendy was wide awake and had hopped out of his arm and landed on the counter. He gave a quick thanks before bounding out of the kitchen and toward his room.

A few minutes barely passed before Boris and Alice were walking into the kitchen. Or rather, Boris was sleepily walking in, carrying Alice in his arms. The angel was more awake then her taller companion, and managed a smile to Henry Ross. “ **Morning, Henry. Or afternoon, I guess.** ” She wiggled out of Boris’s arms, eagerly walking up to the counter and picking up her fleur de lis mug and giving it a small sniff. “ **Oh! This smells good.** ” Henry didn’t even get a chance to warn her what was in it before the angel was gulping down the mixture.

She downed it in only thirty seconds. She even hummed after the fact, setting her mug in the sink. It left the human man speechless, only watching as Alice fluttered out of the kitchen. The angel usually wasn’t such an early bird, but maybe she was in a better mood. Boris yawned, popping his jaw a little before scratching at his cheek. He looked like he was just powering through the motions, grabbing his red mug and slurping down the milk mixture. He wasn’t as eager to wake up, but he still had a lazy smile on his face when he sat down at the table.

Henry shook his head, patting Boris’s shoulder as he walked by. “Sleep alright, buddy?”

“ **Mmmhm.** ” The wolf nodded, his tongue just barely sticking out past his jowls. He drank down more of the milk, setting his mug on the table before staring at a blank space in the wall. The look on the cartoon’s face actually made Henry worry given how quiet he was, and he was about ready to shake Boris’s shoulder to knock him out of it. But, Boris broke his own silence by standing up suddenly and turning to face the shorter human. “ **Ya min’ if Alice ‘n I use the piano in the fron’ room?** ”

Henry nodded as an answer, watching as Boris marched out of the kitchen. That exchange was...familiar as well. Less so, but enough for him to realize where the familiarity came from. Specifically, mornings when he and Sammy Wes had shared a living space, with the musician’s dazed but curt behavior in the morning. Though he doubted he would have made the connection if he hadn’t recognized the cuddling scene earlier, and the memory of his old friends hadn’t made it to the forefront of his mind. Although, the more he thought on it, the more he realized tiny quirks and such that had made it into the cartoons. They weren’t obvious enough to bring to the toons’ attention, especially after the last few “incidents” where the line between the former humans and cartoon became blurred. Quite literally at that!

He started to stroll out of the kitchen, and nearly tripped over Bendy. He was bright-eyed and “dressed” for the day, running into the kitchen with a small bucket and rag in one hand and a pair of garish yellow gloves in the other. Looking over his shoulder, he quietly asked “What on Earth are you doing?”

“ **_Cleanin’!_ ** ” Bendy announced, acting as though this was the most normal thing in the world. ….Which, it was, but the being doing the cleaning was not. The devil was already donning the oversized human gloves and shooing Henry away. “ **_I got this, Hen! You do somethin’ else._ ** ” When the older man didn’t move, Bendy had jumped to the floor and forcefully pushed him past the kitchen threshold. “ **_I mean it!_ ** ”

Henry couldn’t help it, he had to laugh a little. Even if the toon was being a little forceful. “Okay, okay, I’m going.” A low chuckle reverberated in his throat as he walked into the front room and watched Bendy physically bounce off the kitchen floor to land on the counter. Bucket and rag in hand. It was an amusing sight, watching Bendy fly around the kitchen in an attempt to clean it up. But when he turned his head, he found a rather calming sight waiting for him in the front room. Boris and Alice were sitting on the bench in front of a worn baby grand piano, with the wolf carefully trying to play something.

“ **Almos’ got it… Don’ push me, Alice! Really, I almos’ got it!** ” He could see the wolf’s ears lean forward in a show of concentration, and hear the attempt at a four-fingered toon playing a series of chords. Honestly it was a great attempt, and he could see the proud smirk on Boris’s face when he turned to Alice Angel. “ **Seeeeee? I still got it!** ”

Alice gave a playful shove on his shoulder, unable to hide the grin on her own face. “ **Alright, alright! Think you can play anything other than ‘Chopsticks’, you common canine?** ”

“ **Hey. Them’s fightin’ words, Alice.** ” He scolded the angel next to him, flicking at her halo. Once he got the appropriate squeal of shock, Boris turned his attention back to the piano keys. “ **I can try somethin’. Jus’ lemme play a lil’ nonsense.** ” And with that, his hands were lazily gliding across the keys. He didn’t make a solid tune, but the cartoon wolf seemed less tense as he played his nonsense melodies. It didn’t make a lick of sense to Henry, but he wasn’t a musician. Boris always had been. ...Maybe he’d try and find a clarinet from a pawn shop. Or a banjo. Maybe both.

After a moment, he realized that Alice was singing along to the melodies. No real words, but open mouthed “oh”s and “ah”s ranging in pitch and length. If he wasn’t standing, he’d assume the cartoon pair was making a rather long lullaby. Or even background music for a movie. Between the piano and the angelic singing, Henry found himself leaning against the wall to listen.

He would’ve stayed longer, but his attention was snagged by a tugging at his pant leg. Blinking a little to clear his thoughts, he looked down to Bendy. “Everythin’ alright?”

“ **_Becca’s on the phone. Said she wants to talk with ya._ ** ” Bendy pointed a thumb at the kitchen, not looking particularly worried.

Henry Ross was immediately worried. Surely she hadn’t needed to call so early… He almost ran into the kitchen, snatching up the phone on the kitchen counter. “Becca? Are you alright? Is everything okay?” There was a pause as he listened to her answer, immediately leaning his hip against the counter. His relief was replaced by curiosity, an eyebrow raising up as he listened to his wife. “Okay… What did Abby say?”

Becca was talking in soft tones, but Henry was able to hear each word. He nearly dropped the phone, but instead turned to stare at the toons in the front room. Mainly the cartoon wolf. “Oh hell…. Shit, he-... Sammy never told me. ...I didn’t know he was missing at first. ….Boris needs to know this. I’ll talk to him.” He was ready to march into the front room, but was stopped by his wife’s words. ...As well as the image of Boris the Wolf smiling so broadly in the front room. “You’re right. You’re right… We should both tell him.” He turned toward the phone reciever on the wall, his chest now heavy with guilt. “Okay. I’ll see you late. ...I love you, sweetheart.” He smiled gently as he listened to her, but his smile fell as he hung up the phone.

….

Who would’ve thought.

He hadn’t known. And he doubted that it was one of the memories that Boris still had.

Damn Joey Drew… Damn him. Damn all these lies. All of these problems because that man had gotten desperate and messed with things he shouldn't have. And then the man had the gall to-

...

 

He took a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't be mad at the dead. It did no good for him. And certainly not for Bendy. He would just need to talk it over with Boris. They'd figure out how to tell Molly Fenton and her family later. As long as what Becca told him was true... 

If it was, then he'd be mad at Joseph Drew. "No speaking ill of the dead" be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a partner-chapter to Ch. 17, hence the odd title.


	17. Y'All Love 'M (Becca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca visits her friend and finds out some startling news.

That morning, Becca had woken up in her own bed. That previous evening in the living room with the toons wordlessly asking for human contact, she had been surprised. But not exactly in a bad way. She was reminded of times when Will, Dolly, and Benny had gotten in a bad way and had fallen asleep on her and Henry. God, these toons reminded her of them so much… Even the logic that they were originally adult humans didn’t help in the slightest. Their mannerisms were primarily childlike, and it helped her see them as children. Even though one smoked like a chimney and the one who should’ve been the most virtuous out of all of them could curse up a storm to make those Naval Officers down the street blush.

But, she had to leave them in the living room once her eyes got heavy. She didn’t like staying up late in the first place, and she couldn’t sleep on the couch. So she had gotten up around one in the morning, and found Boris’s own pillow before snagging a dark green afghan out of the linen closet. She’d spread the blanket over the toons, scowling a little as Boris’s bare paws stuck out past the hem. Maybe she’d buy some slippers for the wolf while she was out… Or some socks. Something. And after she tucked the pillow under his head, she had spared a small kiss on his forehead before pecking the back of Alice’s head. She’d left Henry and Bendy in her husband’s armchair, which she knew was just as comfortable as the bed. And, if she was completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to wake up either of them. Henry looked so peaceful, and Bendy looked so content in his arm. It was a rarity considering how the last week had been, so she felt no guilt going upstairs to sleep in her own bed. It was admittedly a little lonely without Henry being there, but she appreciated the solitude for one night.

The next morning, she had quietly gotten up and had immediately gone to the bathroom to shower. She didn’t keep track of the time, but by the time she had showered, powdered her face, curled up her hair, and donned one of her favorite summer dresses, it was nearly ten in the morning! She practically threw on her shoes, snagging her purse as she bounced down the stairs. She’d almost stopped in the living room, tempted to wake everyone up before she left.

But… No one had moved from when she left them last night. That alone spoke to her that they were stressed, or completely exhausted. So, she left them be. After giving her log of a husband a quick kiss on the cheek. After that, she was walking down Columbia to 3rd Street. It was a decent fifteen minute walk, to the blue diner. It was easy to spot, and she walked in the front doors without issue. Well, there was the handful of people who gave her strange looks, but she imagined that was because of her ethnicity and not her dress. Unfortunate, since this white dress with pattern of red flowers on the hems was a lovely dress that should’ve turned heads. With a heavy sigh, she browsed the tops of the booths until she saw a light blonde woman with a striking face. Her own face brightened with a smile and she waved the woman down. “Abby!”

Abigail McKinney was a slender woman, tall and unusually well dressed. She stuck out slightly in the diner, much like her friend Becca, albeit for very, very different reasons. When she saw her dear friend, the woman stood. "Becca!" She smiled brightly when she saw her friend coming in, standing up and hugging her. "How've you been? I feel like we haven't seen each other in far too long." They never got too see each other enough, Abby felt, since both were busy women with busy lives.

Becca happily returned the hug with a pleased hum, nearly squinting her eyes shut with her cheek splitting smile. "Well, I'd say I've been fine, but a lot has happened since the last I saw of you.  My goodness though, you look amazing." She pulled back slightly, giving her friend a proper look over.

"It has? Oh dear, I hope nothing too bad has happened." Abby was immediately concerned for her friend, looking her over as well. "Darling, you do look a little tired - can I buy you something to eat?" She pulled away further, gesturing to the booth for both of them to sit down. "And thank you; Brent keeps insisting on spoiling me with clothing since I'm home with the children most of the time"

Becca followed her gesturing, sliding into the booth to sit across from Abby. She couldn't help a small smile at her friend's generosity; she was tempted to politely turn the offer down, but she was exhausted. She hadn't done late nights in years, and here she was recovering from one. "Just some coffee please. Henry and I had a late night." She set her purse on the booth next to her, idly spinning her wedding band on her finger. Then she realized what her friend had said, a curious look on her face. "I thought you were still doing special commissions at Bloomington’s. Did that fall through?" She really hoped not, Abby was such a creative soul and a wonderful seamstress. She was immediately reassured by Abby shaking her head and holding up a hand.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I've just been doing much of the actual work at home, so I can still spend time with the kids." Normally one wasn't allowed to do such a thing, especially a woman, but Bloomington’s had made the exception for Abby’s talent and skill. "Both Sammy and Ellie are growing up so quickly... I don't want to miss anything if I can help it." She added, gesturing for a waitress with one hand, asking her for a coffee.

WIthout thinking, Becca had flinched at the familiar name. She had no idea why, she’d seen Abby’s children before and knew her son’s name was ‘Samuel’. ...Then again, it was probably the recent events that were getting to her. Maybe it was delayed reaction to the sheer scope of how bizarre her life had become. Thankfully, Abby continued without calling attention to her reaction. "Late nights are always the worst to wake up from. Get a couple of cups of coffee in you,  and you should be just fine." Abby said, giving her friend a kind, knowing smile. "How are you and Henry doing these days, anyways? Everything alright at home?"

Becca had to pull up a hand to her forehead to stall a migraine. Giving Abby a weak smile, she kept a hand on her throbbing forehead. "We've been doing fine, under the circumstances."

Still, Abby nodded, a sympathetic look on her face. Her mind had immediately went to the Second World War and what she knew of the Ross couple. The war had been hard on both of them, with Henry being drafted and Becca being discriminated because of her heritage. She imagined even now it haunted the couple, just as previous tragedies haunted her own husband. "If there's anything I can do to help, you just let me know." She said, looking up when the waitress came and set the cup of coffee down in front of Becca.

Becca Ross quickly thanked the waitress, grabbing the sugar to stir into her cup. "I just need to talk with someone... Henry's had a few relapses since he came back from the studio and this whole 'Sillyvision Murders' nonsense started."

Abby McKinney made a small “o” with her mouth, realizing what she meant. She had heard a little of the 'Sillyvision Murders', which was somewhat common knowledge by now. But, she also knew how much the studio meant to Henry. Back when she was young and bright-eyed, and they both worked in a dress shop, they would talk to pass the time. She learned a lot about the inner-workings of SillyVision Studios and the people in it. It would only make sense that he would be rather upset. "I'm sorry to hear that... I do hope he gets to feeling better soon. Perhaps he needs a vacation? Stress will do horrible things to a person."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…” Becca had to take a moment to contemplate the idea. A vacation? That was tempting. Some time away would do good for both Henry and the toons. Maybe help calm everyone down. “I know we can visit Benny up in Maine." She took a sip of her coffee, already feeling better at the prospect. She sat up a little straighter, smoothed the front of the dress, and set the cup back down in front of her. But a reminder in the back of her mind snuck in, and she sunk in her seat. "Oh no.... The police don't want Henry leaving the state yet. He's still a person of interest in the case."

"He is? Oh dear...." It made sense, in a way, but still this must have been so stressful on them both. Abby brought up a hand to rest her chin against, thinking of an alternative plan. "Perhaps a get-away in state? Maybe - oh! I know.” She let her hand gently swing out, using her elbow as a swivel. “I have a friend that owns a little cabin out along one of the lakes a little south of here. It's nice, quiet, secluded, and still in state. It'd be far away enough for you both to relax, but still close enough for the police to be happy." Daniel was a dear friend of hers, and she knew he wouldn't be using the cabin anytime soon, due to traveling with his own wife and family. It would be easy enough to arrange Becca and Henry's use of the location.

That immediately made Becca perk up, a smile brightening her face.  Without even thinking, she had asked "Is there room for five there? "

"Of course - Daniel has a rather large family, so there ought to be more than enough room for five people. If you like, I can get into contact with him and get the whole thing set up! You just let me know when and how long you'd like to stay for." Abby said, smiling. It was good to see the smile return to Becca's face - goodness knows the girl needed something to smile about.

Becca almost chastised herself for giving away how big their party would be, but thanked the heavens that Abby didn't ask questions. Maybe it was being a former officer's wife and a current bounty hunter's wife. But she wouldn't question it, or her luck. Abby was typically a curious person, and knew that the Ross children had moved out of the house. "Oh please do. You have no idea how grateful Henry would be to get out of the house."

"The lake air should to do him some good as well.” Abby was admittedly curious , but as long as Becca and Henry were happy, and Henry was getting a chance to rest, she didn't mind if they invited extended family or friends or what have you, and she knew Daniel wouldn't either. “I should be able to tell you by the end of next week, if that's alright? We could meet up again, or I could always just stop by your house to let you know what Daniel said."

Becca felt her face go pale, her hand raised up to stop that train of thought. "We can meet up again." She didn't want another incident like Molly Fenton. Even if she was about 60% sure that none of the toons would recognize her or her husband. "....I mean... It's a little strange at the house now. I wouldn't want to upset Henry right now."

Mrs. McKinney was no stranger to strangeness around the house -the benefit of her husband’s occupation and her own issues- and merely shook a hand to her friend. "That's alright, I understand. How about we meet up here again next Friday? I should have Daniel's answer by then."

"That sounds perfect." Becca smiled before patting her chest gently. "I can talk with Henry and get an idea of how long we could be gone.” She started to drink her coffee again, and contemplated an idea she had. It was a risky idea… But she had Abby McKinney right here. And Mr. McKinney had friends in odd places when it came to information. The benefit of his former occupation as a police officer and his current one as a bounty hunter and P.I. So… It was worth a shot. So long as she could spit the words out. “... Is Brent still close with Sergeant Thomas?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, they are. Although it's Sergeant Cicatriz now - she got married a few months back. But yes, the pair still talk on a regular basis. You can take the cop out of the force, but you can't take the force out of the cop, that sort of thing."  Abby appreciated the friendship Brent and the female cop had - it was good for Brent to be able to talk to someone about work and such who actually knew what he was talking about. Heck, that was almost exactly how her and Henry's friendship was made. Abby was merely an apprentice when she met Henry, and even when she got out of typical fittings and such to move onto special commissions, she could always talk with Henry Ross.

 

"Oh my... That's great to hear." She smiled serenely, taking another sip of coffee. Though she wasn't close to the police sergeant, she could be happy that she found love. But back on track to what she wanted to ask."Well, would you mind putting out feelers on a name?"

"I can always pass a name along." Abby replied, wondering who Becca was talking about. She leaned back in her seat, stretching a little and letting out a yawn. It was still fairly early in the day, after all. And she was more of a night owl compared to her friend.  "Why, is there someone you're trying to keep an eye out for?"

Becca’s lips scrunched up as she admitted “More trying to find out about someone." She had to think carefully how to word this, otherwise Abby could see right through her. But this issue in particular was bothering her. And she needed to know. "It's one of Henry's  co-workers from the studio... He's been curious about the families of the missing people.” She spared a glance at Abby, and was a little surprised that the blonde woman wasn’t all that surprised. So she continued on. “I shouldn't be saying this, but... We got visited by a family member of Wally Franks. And I saw Susie Hagen's husband on the news. We’re still talking about reaching out to him. Not to mention the McLoughlin family that's come forward, or Mrs. Ryan. ....And....well. Henry said that Joey had no family to speak of after his parents died. But... He doesn't know if anyone was looking for the music director, Sammy Lawrence.” She shrugged a shoulder, finding his name odd on her tongue. But she had to continue acting. “Best he remembered was that Sammy taught music for a bit, but didn't know if he had a girlfriend or a wife... And... I'm concerned." That was the truth at least. She needed to help Boris in any way she could. And some of that was reassuring the human left in him that he was missed, wanted.

"Sammy Lawrence... The name is familiar. He taught my husband music, if I remember right." She said first, sighing softly.

Becca nearly dropped her coffee cup at that tidbit of information. Gracious, what a small world! She didn’t know that Brent McKinney had lived in the same area as Sammy Lawrence had. But, you learn something new everyday.

"And if it’s the same Sammy Lawrence.” She continued, her expression softening into sad smile. “I have a friend from childhood, Sarah Green, she and Sammy were dating before he went missing. She'd been distraught when Sammy - who she called Wes - had up and vanished on her. She's still not over losing him... He meant the world to her..."

 

Becca swallowed just a little too quickly and started to cough as coffee went into her lungs.

 

"Becca? Are you alright?" Abby reached over the table, helping her friend set her mug down so she didn't spill any of it, watching her carefully as she coughed. "Coffee try to go down the wrong way?"

It took a moment for Becca to cough the rest of the coffee out of the wrong pipe, but she nodded a little to Abby.  It still took a moment for her to catch her breath, but once she had, she patted her chest. "I'm alright... I just...Well, didn't know Sammy had a girlfriend. Henry didn't tell me… I don’t think he knew." And apparently neither did Boris, which was equally distressing.

Abby had visibly relaxed a little once Becca nodded, but nodded her head in understanding. "They were fairly quiet about their relationship, but they were quite close. He even lived with her for a time, if I recall." She said, a little sadly. "She's starting to recover, but it's slow going. We're both still holding out hope that maybe he'll be found alive."

 

….

Tears started rolling down Rebecca Ross’s face immediately. She hadn't even noticed, honestly too shocked to say anything. Firstly, the world being so small amazed and scared her. And secondly, just how old was this Sarah? There was almost a ten year difference between Abby and Henry. And that same difference could be between Sammy and this Sarah. Although, maybe that's why it was so secretive... Then again, she knew Sammy was younger than Henry, so maybe it wasn’t...  
  
And then... God. They were holding out hope he was alive.  
  
Which he wasn't. His body was, and there were some memories.... But... but....

She stared at the coffee cup in front of her, honestly too stunned to realize Abby had moved to her side of the seat. Her words sounded subdued and quiet, barely registering at first. "Becca? Becca, dear, what's wrong?” She did notice Abby wrapping an arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort. “Becca, it's okay... They'll find him, they have to..."

They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t and that wasn’t the worst realization that she just came to.

Her first thought was that investigators were still looking for the bodies. Not everyone was fooled by the coffins or the made-up suicide note. That was concerning at best, and now she was worried that they'd catch Henry in another of his necessary lies. Second was the utter relief. Boris could be told that he was missed. That she knew people who missed him and had been influenced by him. A third thought made her sit up straight and grab Abby’s hand. "Ah-...Abby..... Do... you know if Sarah went looking for him?" Oh God, what if she'd been pulled into the studio-

"She did, at first. Handed out flyers, tried all his usual hangouts. She even thought to stop by the old studio, but by then the police were already declaring it another death, and she just sort of... gave up. Sometimes she still goes by some of the places he used to frequent, just to check." Her tone had turned to one of regret, and Abby squeezed Becca’s hand gently. “Sarah still talked about going by the old studio sometimes, too, but I was lucky in talking her out of that.”

“I'm... I'm glad she didn't go to the studio." How thankful she was that Sarah hadn’t made it to the studio. That she wasn’t part of the horrors inside. All that Joey Drew had done to the people that came in. ... God though. Sammy had been stuck in that studio and unable to leave for years...

The tragedy of it all was fueling her tears.

Abby rubbed her hand along Becca's back, making soft, consoling sounds like she would when her children would wake up crying in the night. "Hey, hey.... it's alright. Let's talk about something else, okay?" It was clear that the topic was going to continue to upset Becca, and that was the last thing Abby wanted. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? We could always go do some shopping together, or go see a movie, or something else."

"Sorry.... My god I must look a fright." She pulled an embroidered handkerchief from her purse, dabbing at her eyes.  She needed a moment or two to pull herself together before trying to answer Abby.

"It's perfectly alright, you take all the time you need." Abby said softly, continuing to comfort her friend. It was an emotional thing to talk about, and with her and Henry right in the middle of it all.... Abby was sure she'd cry more than once, herself.

Becca Ross continued to wipe at her eyes, taking in heavy breaths to calm herself down.  She almost felt silly, being comforted by such a young woman, but it was a relief she couldn't express. Despite her age, Abby had always been a rather mature adult, and an incredibly perceptive individual. Though perhaps it was simply her nature to comfort- Abby always mothered the people she held dear. Once Becca's tears began to subside and her breathing began to even out, Abby pulled her hands back. "Nothing wrong with crying. I can't imagine how hard this is on you."

She let out a huff of a laugh, tucking her handkerchief back in her purse once she was sure the crying spell had run its course. "...It's difficult for me, I'll admit. But not hard." No. That honor went to her husband and those darling cartoons. "... I'll be alright in a moment.” She looked behind the booth to the diner’s counter, then turned back to her friend.  “...You think the owner would mind if I borrow the phone?"  
  
She needed to tell Henry this news. Even if she couldn't bring herself to tell Boris herself, she needed to share this with Henry. He'd be more cautious than her. And he'd know if it was alright to tell the wolf.

“I'm sure I can charm him into letting you use it." Abby replied with a soft, kind smile. With that, Abby stood and approached the counter of the diner, beckoning to a waitress first to get her attention. A few soft conversations was noticed between the tall woman and the manager, and in a few minutes, Abby was returning to Becca, tapping her shoulder. "The phone's on the counter - the owner said take as long as you need on it."

She smiled brightly to Abby, quickly scooting out of the booth seat. "Oh thank you...Thank you Abby." She smoothed out the back of her dress as she stood, striding over to the phone and dialing her house's number. She was grateful that it was answered so quickly, and quickly said. "Hello?? It's Becca.” The voice on the other line was not one she was expecting, and she nearly recoiled at first. But then her tone turned soft. “.....Little yokai, what're you doing on the phone? ...... Oh? .....Well thank you.  .....Oh I can’t wait to see. ... Where's Henry? ..... Oh they are? ..... I'll wait, Devil Darling. Please go get him."

Abby had returned to her seat by then, but couldn't help but overhear Becca's half of the conversation. She wondered who Becca was talking to, if it wasn't Henry... The names made her curious, too. Little Yokai, Devil Darling? Abby didn't know much about the first name, but Devil Darling rang familiar to her. ... Perhaps it was just a coincidence, or something she had no business asking about. After all, the blonde had more than her fair share of secrets. So she'd wait, doing her best to tune out the conversation.

"...Henry? ... Yes yes I'm fine, darling.  But Abby just told me something important and I think you'd want to hear this." She looked around her,  only returning to the phone and talking in whispers.

Becca whispering only made Abby more curious, wondering why she felt the need to whisper about what they had just spoken about. Then again, it was a highly sensitive subject for both her and Henry, and not everyone in the diner would be happy to know what she was speaking about, so Abby couldn't blame her.

" ....We can both talk to him. .... I'll be back late tonight, don't interrupt their fun yet.  ...... I love you too, dearest." With a gentle smile, she placed the phone back on the receiver. Once she was done, the blonde turned in her seat and looked to a now smiling Becca Ross.

"Everything alright now?"

Becca gave a small nod, starting to sit in the booth again. "Much....Henry was surprised to learn there was a girl in Sammy's life. Apparently he only knew that Sammy and Susie Hagenbeck -back then Susie Campbell- had dated."

"We all have our own little secrets. There was a bit of an income difference between Sammy and Sarah, so I understand why they kept things a little quiet." Abby said in understanding, nodding her head. "But let's not open that jar of worms again - you never did answer my question! Do you have any plans for the today, or do I get to keep you all to myself?"

"You get to have me all by yourself, Mrs. McKinney." She smiled a little brighter, pushing some hair back into place. There’d be time to worry about her family. And to confront that issue that was glaring them in the face.

Sammy Lawrence had been important. And she’d be damned if that sweet grump of a cartoon wolf felt as though he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a partner-chapter to Ch. 16, hence the odd title. ALSO, this was co-written by my dear friend, Ren86. Fabulous writer, I'mma say that now. ^^


	18. Drawing from the Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy wakes up from a terrifying nightmare. But he finds out something about himself that he didn't know before that he actually likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((There is a bit of body horror here at the beginning involving Bendy's nightmare. But the second half of the chapter is much sweeter, promise.))

It started with a nightmare. 

Bendy didn’t know he was capable of having nightmares. This wasn’t even comically scary, where a simple gag or realization could help his dream-self overcome it. This was downright terrifying. Half of that had to do with how vivid the dream was, while the other half had to do with the subject matter. 

He’d been in the cartoon show, going about his normal business. It was typical and calm, that sweet spot before the “show”. But that changed as the background started to drip. Thick white paint and black ink melting all around him and pooling around his feet. He tried to look down at himself, and got a shock of his short life as he saw his hands were melting as well. The ink that made him up was dripping away, his hands gone in seconds. The ink continued to roll off, revealing white bone where his wrist had once been. The demon tried to scream, tried to yell, but the ink wouldn’t stop rolling off his form. More white bone was exposed where his hose-like arms used to be. It only got worse as the melting process made it past his elbow; the bone had no joints to hold it together, and the thick bones fell off into the now grey pool by his knees. 

He’d tried to look away from the morbid sight, but the dream wasn’t allowing him to. He was forced to watch his body melt away and reveal too many bones for one body. He was forced to collapse into the grey pool of melted ink, gasping for air. 

The solid thunk of his head against the floor was what snapped him out his dream. 

There was that split second of utter panic where he wondered where he was and how he got there. It was followed by another shock of panic as he remembered what he was dreaming and what that meant for his current appearance. 

The later was immediately proven otherwise when the little devil sat up and the back of his head throbbed. He hissed at the pain, and touched the rather prominent bump that was beginning to form. The fact he touched it reminded him that he still had his hands. That shouldn’t have made him so happy, but it did.

Jumping to his feet, he patted down his body to make sure everything was where it should be. It was only after his little “inspection” that he let out a long sigh of relief. He was okay. He was just as he should be. 

But that first question of where he was was still unanswered, and the demon’s face fell as he looked around. He saw a wooden floor underneath his feet, as well as a rug. There was a bag about half his size by a wooden door. The walls around him were a pale blue color; not exposed wood like the studio. And then there was the bed to his immediate right. He pulled himself up to see what was on top of the bed, and breathed another sigh of relief. It was Boris and Alice. The angel was tucked under the covers, loosely gripping the sheet and her hands curled by her face. The wolf was sprawled by the foot of the bed, hugging his pillow tightly as he slept on his stomach. Both seemed peaceful…. Although Boris’s little “awooo” snores were a little louder than he liked. 

Bendy let himself down to the floor again, his curiosity sated for the moment. He was okay. Boris and Alice were okay. They were at Henry’s. They’d be leaving in the morning for some trip that Becca planned out, but it was only for a week. Becca said it would help everyone calm down. How it was a cabin near a lake, a “friend of a friend’s” place. Probably had something to do with that Sunday she was out with someone else. Felt a little too fast for him considering they were leaving on a Wednesday.

…

Maybe they needed it. Bendy certainly did. 

The images of his melting form flashed in his mind, making him whine as he held his head. He couldn’t go back to sleep now. ...Maybe he could sleep on the way up to the cabin, but now was out of the question. 

Walking over to the bag, he unclipped the latches that held it closed. Henry said they found some old clothes that would work for all three of them and had packed it up all nice and neat. But there was still room for the sleeping clothes and any other little thing they wanted to take. So Bendy gently set his little Margie the Cat in the bag first. Then he plucked off the cap and laid it across her plush body. All that was left was shimmying out of his night shirt and folding it into a haphazard square, which he threw into the bag as well. 

If he couldn’t sleep… What else could he do? 

He didn’t like reading all that much… And he’d done as much cleaning as he could in preparation for leaving. Watching the television was out of the question given how light the Ross couple slept. So what could he do? 

…

 

…..

 

**_Draw._ **

The word was so strong in his mind it almost echoed. He nearly brushed it off, but… That was an idea. Surely Henry wouldn’t be that mad if he took some paper and pencils from his shed…..

No. That was a bad idea. He was never written or drawn to have artistic talent. And he didn’t have the skill to attempt it. It would be a loss cause. 

Yet… The urge to try was tempting. And the more he thought on it, he could rationalize that maybe drawing would help him remember that he still had his hands. 

Carefully easing the door open, he snuck down the stairs. The boards creaked under his boots at first, until the demon shushed them with a stage whisper. After that, it was easy sneaking through the kitchen and out the back door. He wasn’t as worried about making noise when he made it to outside, but he had to marvel at how pitch dark it was outside. The only illumination was from a street light that was right next to the house, which cast a pale yellow light over the yard. Not very much, but enough so that the small cartoon could make his way to the shed without much worry. It was a little difficult reaching the latch to open the door, but stretching his arm seemed to work just fine. 

He swung the door open, and quickly felt for a light switch. Once it had been flipped and light filled the shed, Bendy had to stop himself from gasping in wonder. SillyVision Studio was huge, constricting, and despite being full of character in design, it was ominous. But this little shed studio… It was small for sure, but the inside felt so inviting. Color charts and posters were on all four walls, some of them new and some of them yellowed with age, and even a few with well-worn crease marks to show they’d been moved around. And while there was no windows in this shed, he could see little pots of herbs and small plants on a single shelf. There were two desks that took up the majority of the space, but it didn’t feel overwhelming at all. The larger desk was almost completely covered in jars that housed pens, pencils, brushes, and even some weird looking knives. The smaller desk was at an angle, made of a thinner material but obviously the more used of the two. As Bendy wandered around the large desk, he found a stool and climbed atop it. The picture that rested on the large desk made the demon pause, his eyes widening in amazement. 

It was a painted page, taped to a large piece of wood to keep it steady. It looked like two winged humans at first, but one was painted in hues of light blue with red highlights and dark blue shadows, while the other was painted dark yellow, with those same red highlights but brown shadows. The background itself was a forest, done in different greens and browns, with such fine details that contrasted the simple shapes of the humanoids.  There were gentle shadows to show the thickness of the green forest, and a gentle glow around the humanoid figures to show they were otherworldly. They were fairies.

It was beautiful to the demon. Absolutely beautiful. It was almost sad that Henry wasn’t in animation anymore, he could see these colors standing out and the fairies moving with such a delicate nature….

He smiled despite himself, resting a hand on the desk. It was a good thing that Henry still made art. Animation was still a little too rough to display this kind of detail. But this kind of illustrating was nothing short of extraordinary. And he was a living breathing cartoon for goodness sake!

With a little “hmph” to himself, Bendy jumped off the stool and made his way to the slanted desk. There were already pencils and erasers on the slanted desk, secured by a little lip at the bottom of it, and some fresh paper that was clipped down. 

The demon almost didn’t know where to start. Here was a desk with everything he needed, he could just...grab the paper he needed and a pencil or two…

But… He could do something else. Something that was familiar to him. He didn’t know why, but that urge from before was echoing in his mind once more. 

**_Draw_ ** . 

So he would. He would try. 

He picked up a wooden pencil, and an idea of what to draw came immediately. He straightened his wrist, quickly penciling a light circle before making two lines across to cut it into quarters. Then he was flicking the pencil further down, making a block shape with a few strokes. He repeated the steps, making a second outline next to the first. Then he was adding more and more details, letting his lines become darker as he applied more pressure with his pencil. He scowled as he realized something was missing, and then grinned as he drew hatch-marks in place of shadows.

Right before his eyes, cartoon images of Henry and Becca Ross blossomed on his paper. 

Bendy set his pencil down, amazed as he looked at the image. 

He’d done that. 

He’d never picked up a pencil like that before, but… He knew how to draw. And he did it so fast! 

A happy whistle escaped him before he could stop himself, and he unclipped the paper sheet before holding it up to the light. 

...He knew how to draw!

He had to do some more!!

He bounced over to the stool from before, gently setting the paper on the seat of the chair. He’d have to give that one to Henry and Becca himself. It was special.

But then, his attention was back to the slanted desk. And he was giggling as he drew to his inky heart’s content. 

Maybe this was the one good thing his humans gave him. He liked drawing. It was a great distraction from everything.


	19. Stupid Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to convince himself he's only a cartoon. Doesn't help when he finds Bendy in the studio space that Henry has. 
> 
> He's Boris. Not Sammy. Not at all.

Boris the Wolf considered himself a heavy sleeper. May take him a bit to get to sleep, but once he was, he was out! It took a lot for him to wake up, even on good days. 

Which made it odd that he was awake so early in the morning. 

A dream woke him up. He couldn’t remember exactly how it started, or how it devolved into something so scary… He’d been in the studio again, wandering the hallways again. But then some long arm had hit him in the neck and he fell backwards. Once his dream-self had come to his senses, he found himself under the large spigot of the Ink Machine… Unable to breathe….. Frightened him something awful. The helplessness and fear… The anxiousness of something about to happen… He had jolted up in bed, cold ink dripping down his face and rolling down his back. He hugged his pillow tightly, muffling his whines into the cushion’s material. He didn’t wanna wake up Alice or Bendy… Not yet. He’d tell them about the dream later; he had to follow the rules of “Entente” after all. 

His eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room, and he let his gaze shift to the head of the bed. He found Alice sleeping still. And hogging all the covers at that. But then Boris realized one tiny detail was missing. And yes, tiny. Bendy was tiny. Scowling a little, he set his pillow down to the side and let his paws hit the floor. Now where could that little devil be? 

First was a whisper. “ **Ben?** ” 

Nothing. 

“ **Bendy? Where ‘re ya?** ” 

Alice shifted in the bed, but the wolf’s long ears couldn’t pick up any other sound in the room. 

It was a little nerve-wracking, and he nearly kicked the bag by the door. Only to kick it with his other paw. Not his brightest idea, and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to not yelp in pain. It was a hard bag!! Flopping to the ground, he cradled his paw in his hand, looking for any damage other than a raising bump on the top of his foot. He didn’t find any, thank goodness, but he did notice the contents of the bag since he was on the floor. Inside was a bunch of clothes that Henry had folded up all nice and proper, but there was also Bendy’s pajamas? And his stuffed kitty-cat? 

Boris let his head fall to the side as he tried to consider this. Why would Bendy’s things be here? But no Bendy?

Was he just up and trying to not wake everyone else up? 

That was probably it. The childish demon was probably just excited and couldn’t sleep. At least he was considerate enough to let them sleep in. Mystery solved. 

The wolf smirked, but it quickly turned into a stretching yawn that he didn’t bother to cover. God he needed a drink. Or a smoke. Definitely a smoke. ….No. No smoke. He didn’t smoke except for comedic purposes. Sammy was the one who smoked. So what he really needed was a nice glass of ink. Ink would keep him as Boris much longer, so he didn’t have to deal with these dumb urges or memories of Sammy Lawrence. Setting his pillow on top of the hard bag, the wolf rolled himself back onto his feet before patting his front off. He didn’t feel like changing yet, and he’d probably feel sleepy once he got his ink. So he started to quietly walk out of the room, making sure to stay by the walls so the floors don’t creak. 

No idea how he knew that… No wait. He did. Sammy again. No idea how the music director would’ve needed to know that though. 

Once he was down the stairs and safely in the kitchen, Boris wasted no time grabbing one of the little jars of ink from the ice box. It was nice and chilled, a good contrast to his warm hands. He licked his jowls in anticipation, bringing the ink up to his lips and chugging the entire bottle. Yeah, he was a bit of a glutton, but the ink was nice and thick and sweet! He finished off the entire bottle with a few gulps. ...And he may have tried to lick out the inside of the bottle. But there was a few drops left!

Once empty, he set the bottle in the trash can. He did feel the slightest bit guilty that he drank through an entire bottle, but he could rationalize he was the tallest toon, and as such, needed the most ink. This lovely black fur didn’t fill in by itself. … He’d make it up. Somehow. He’d replace the bottle. He could do work around the cabin and stuff. 

That would’ve been the last of it, but Boris’s ears pivoted around as he heard something. Something that sounded like faint whistling in the back yard. The wolf couldn’t help but be curious. Why was Bendy in the back yard? He padded toward the back door, slipping outside with hardly a sound. Just as he was about to call for the little demon, he noticed that the shed was lit. The door was wide open, bathing the entire backyard in a pale yellow glow. Not enough to see clearly, but the illumination was enough for the wolf to step over rocks and avoid tripping over a bicycle. He made it to the shed easily, stopping just short of the threshold. 

He’d never been in Henry’s shed. Not because he was scared of studios, no sir. He just...didn’t like the claustrophobic feelings that the small space seemed to show. And he didn’t want to bother Henry when he was working. He was nothing but limbs and dripping ink, he would’ve ruined Henry’s hard work if he was let inside. That’s right. 

But… Now was a special case. Henry wasn’t here. And he could hear the whistling inside the shed. So he let his head  peek around the door jamb. 

Whatever the wolf had been expecting, this wasn’t it. Not only did the shed space seem pleasantly cozy and more spacious and colorful than he originally thought, he found Bendy in the weirdest of positions: asleep on a desk. The demon was face-planted against the desk, pencil still in one hand and a pair of floating “Z”s hanging above his head. It was odd enough that Boris forgot his slight fear of the shed space. At least enough so he could tiptoe inside and actually look around. It really was a colorful and nice room, with all sorts of pictures on the walls, and even a painted one on the large table. And when he looked down, he finally saw the loose leaves of paper with pencil marks. He kneeled down, careful to pick up each sheet. 

The style… It looked like the cartoon world had been! He had to blink a few times and shake his head to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things. But… It was right in front of him! Drawings of the three toons, of the little hijinks they got into, and even…. Even a few of humans. He didn’t know them at all, but he had to admit the drawings were lively for being two-dimensional. And judging by the little ink smears on the left side of the paper, he could guess that Henry hadn’t drawn these. 

Bendy did. 

Picking up all the papers, he set them on the free-standing stool. He’d let them be safe here in the studio. ….Not a phrase he thought he’d ever string together after Sillyvision, but there it was. Then he was turning his attention to Bendy, letting his hands rest on his nonexistent hips. 

“ **Jeez, Bendy… Nev’r know w’n tah quit, do ya?** ” Shaking his head, he scooped the tired demon up and held him over his shoulder. “ **Coulda made it back to bed or so** methin’.  **D** u **m** b  **a** r **ti** st…” He started to march out of the shed, doing his best to ignore the pang of familiarity this situation was. 

Nights that Sammy would find Drew asleep against his desk, papers strewn about the floor. Scolding the animator as he picked the light man up, carrying him to his cot. If he thought about that, he’d remember other times that Sammy had picked up the man. Or Henry. Or even Susie. And Wally. Then there’d be the one time that Joey had carried Sammy… A nasty juxtaposition to the others, and not something he wanted to revisit. Not now, not anytime. He wasn’t Sammy. He was supposed to be Wally if he was any kind of human. No one wanted Sammy. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that he made it into the kitchen already. … On second thought, maybe he’d have a second bottle of ink. 

Balancing Bendy in one arm was easy, it was trying to grab the fridge door with his left arm that was the hard part. So was opening the bottle. He had to resort to grabbing the cork of the bottle with his teeth and ease it open. Once it was, he spat the cork out and took a few thick gulps of the sweet ink. He didn’t need this. They were going on vacation in the morning for goodness’s sake! They didn’t need him to be a wet blanket and ruin their fun… He didn’t want to ruin his own potential fun. His gulps turned to short sips, until he finally pulled the bottle away. It was half empty already… And Bendy… Bendy was up before him. And drawing. ….He set the jar on the counter, snagging the cork and replacing it. This would be for Bendy when he woke up. 

The wolf made it to the couch before he felt rather lightheaded. His stomach was churning slightly, his head spinning slightly as he stood. 

Probably would not be a good idea to make it up the stairs. 

Stepping over the back of the couch, he settled into the seat easily. Then he was looking at his little passenger, still whistling in his sleep. 

…

…

Dumb demon. 

He set the Devil Darling on the opposite side of the couch, on top of the two pillows. Boris pushed himself to the opposite side of the couch, laying across the empty arm rest. He could catch a few more winks before they had to leave. 

And he did. 

Without any human dreams, he was glad to say. Although the grins on Alice’s and Becca’s faces when they got ready the next morning were proof enough they’d been caught. Maybe Henry caught them too, but he was hard to read. Either way, Boris didn’t care. 

He just snagged the little demon and crawled into the backseat of the car when he was prodded to. 

That’s right. They were going on a vacation… He could stand to get a few more Z’s in on the way up. 

He wanted to be Boris while they were up there.


	20. The Drive to the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm time driving up to Abby's friend of a friend's cabin. Then it's not so calm, but that's what being with toons can do.

In Henry’s opinion, the ride up to the cabin was rather nice. The road was pleasantly smooth, the path was almost a straight shot to their destination, and the fact it was only a three hour drive put his mind at ease. He had insisted he drive, which Becca had allowed him while she sat in the passenger seat beside him, and the three toons were in the back seat. Bendy was out like a light, curled around Boris’s pillow and leaning against the door, while Boris and Alice watched the passing scenery with undisguised awe. Alice in particular was bouncing in her seat, marveling at how thick the trees were getting and pointing out little landmarks to anyone listening. And even those not listening. There was no stopping that motor-mouth of an angel once she got started, and she was going. No one dared to tell her to quiet down though; this was probably the most she’d spoken since they left Sillyvision. And she had a nice voice to listen to. About halfway into the trip, Boris had decided to play out a stereotype, hanging his head outside the window to feel the wind against his face and letting his tongue flap in the wind. The sight of the wolf in the side mirror after he accidentally swallowed a fly had been enough for Becca to double over laughing in her seat. Alice burst out laughing as well, but once she got a hold of herself, she tried to pull the tall wolf back in the car. She was less than successful. Of course, that was the exact moment Henry decided to make a sharp turn, the motion propelling Boris back into the car and sprawling him across Alice’s lap. 

Henry could imagine the stars no doubt spinning around Boris’s head, and heard the cowbell sound of the cartoon wolf shaking his head. “ **Gosh, Henry! Ya take the corners a lil’ sharp… Betcha I cou’d drive bett’r ‘n you!** ”

“No thanks, Boris. I remember how your driving was in the show.” Henry couldn’t help a small smirk as he glanced in the rearview mirror to check on the toons. The wolf was still sprawled across Alice, but seemed more comfortable seeing as he had his hands behind his head and was wearing a sheepish grin on his face.  “ **It wasn’** **tha’** **bad.** ”

“ **Afraid it was, honey.** ” Alice solemnly conceded, patting the wolf on the chest. Her serious tone and face quickly morphed into something more playful as she suddenly shoved Boris off her lap. The wolf yelped before landing on the floor of the backseat. His height gave him a disadvantage each and every time he was on the floor of the car, and his limbs flailed for a moment before he tried to pull himself up. 

He was not having an easy time of it, to say the least. 

“ **Ummm... Angel…? Help?** ” 

Alice rose an eyebrow, looking down to the floor. Boris had his best “pleading face” on, only emphasized by his big pie-cut eyes and pinned back ears. 

She was unswayed. She crossed her arms and turned her head up.  “ **I don’t think so, Bo.** ” 

“ **Aww, c’mon… Please?** ” Boris gently tapped her skirt, then tugged on it gently to get her attention. “ **Please? Al? … Alice please? ….I’m really stuck.** ” The angel wasn’t so convinced, and was ready to leave the wolf down on the floor. She even reached down and swatted Boris’s hand off her skirt hem, refusing to look at him. It was only when Boris the Wolf held up a shiny quarter that she let one eye open to look down. “ **PLEASE. Help me up?** ”

Well. Couldn’t say no to a little money, now could she? She snatched the quarter up, she stuck it into a previously nonexistent pocket in her dress. And since she was an angel of her word, she pulled her legs up so she was kneeling in the backseat and started to pull Boris up by his arms. It took a few tugs to dislodge the wolf from the floor, and even a few more yanks to pull him up to the seats. 

“Okay, sweet things, we’re almost there.” Becca turned around slightly so she could address the “sweet things” in the back seat. “One of you wake up Bendy. But be nice about it. No loud noises an’ scaring us up here.” She emphasized her statement with a fierce point of her finger before turning forward again. 

Alice and Boris looked to each other, then to the sleeping Devil Darling. After a few beats, Boris rose his hand while his shoulders slumped. “ **I’ll get him.** ” He was the closest one, virtue of being in the middle of the back seat. Setting his hand on Bendy’s small back, he started rubbing soft circles on his back before gently scratching up and down the length of his spine. “ **Cmon. Ya’ve slept all mornin’, Ben. Time ta get up.** ” 

Bendy wasn’t easily woken, trying to burrow his face into the borrowed pillow. It almost reminded the toons of a particularly stubborn cat refusing to wake up. But thankfully, they had an equally stubborn canine in the car. Who pulled Bendy into his lap, pillow and all, still scratching his back gently. “ **Cmon. We’re almost a’ the cabin.** ”

When that didn’t work, Boris was honestly ready to give up. There was only a few minutes before they’d be out of the car anyways. But Alice Angel was rather impatient, lips pushed to the side in a scowl and huffing a little to herself. And when Bendy refused to get up, a downright wicked grin formed on her face. Before anyone could stop her, Alice reached over, plucking off the white bowtie without warning and holding it against the car ceiling. 

That woke Bendy up immediately, and he patted the bare spot above his chest. He spun around in Boris’s lap, and started to climb over Alice and reach for his bowtie. “ **_Alice!!_ ** ”

“ **That’s me!** ” 

“ **_GIVE THAT BACK!!_ ** ”

“ **Don’t feel like it!** ” 

It quickly devolved into a game of “keep away” with the white bowtie. Alice was climbing over the seats and hiding around poor Boris while Bendy tried to reach for his signature item. And when he couldn’t? He bounced up and snatched away Alice’s halo, making her yelp in surprise. 

“ **BENDY!** ”

“ **_That’s me~_ ** ” He teased, spinning the halo on his out-stretched finger. “ **_Ya wan’ somethin’, Alice?_ ** ”

“ **YES!** ” 

Bendy pretended to consider it, but instead of handing the halo back, he held it above his own head. “ **_Whatcha think? Could I pull it off?_ ** ”

“ **Yeah no.** ” Boris reached up and plucked the halo away. “ **Look more li’ a rebel angel. Doesn’ suit you none.** ” Swinging his free hand to Alice, Boris snatched the bowtie out of her grip. He stuck both items into the front pocket of his overalls, then patted the bulging pocket as if to keep the items from popping out. “ **Now both a’ ya gonna play nice?** ”

“ **_Sheesh, when’d you become such a stiff?_ ** ” Bendy crossed his arms and started to pout, and Alice copied the motion. “ **_Jus’ havin’ a lil’ fun is all._ ** ” Neither demon or angel noticed that the car had come to a stop yet. But Henry and Becca were having too much fun watching the toons interact. And Boris?

He gave a wide smirk before simply admitting “ **So am I.** ” 

Bendy and Alice blinked for a moment, a few beats passing before they realized the same thing. 

“ **BORIS, GIVE ME MY HALO!!!** ”

“ **_BO, BUDDY, LEMME HAVE MY BOW BACK!_ ** ”

They both leaped onto the laughing wolf, roughhousing him around as they tried to reach into his pocket. The “fight” made a cartoonish fight cloud appear around them, and that sent the humans in the front seat into hysterics. 

It took several minutes for the toons to settle down, and for Henry and Becca to calm down enough to get out of the car. They were still giggling and holding the car for support when they were outside the car, while Bendy adjusted his bowtie and Alice her halo. Boris slunk out of the car, a good-natured smile on his face as he looked to the cabin. He had no idea why, but he already liked this place. Daniel’s cabin was so nice!

“ **I call the couch!** ” Boris yelled as he ran up the steps of the wooden cabin. 

This was going to be a great vacation. 

…

Now where had he heard the name Daniel though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yes, Boris. How do you know that name? -planting plot-
> 
> Also, props to anyone who caught the Abel Easter Egg. It was too irresistible not to do once I wrote it.))


	21. By the Lakeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoys the first day of their vacation.
> 
> And Boris remembers something. Sort of.

The first day at the cabin was spent getting used to the cabin. Alice seemed anxious to go to the water, but she calmed down considerably when Becca had called her to come back to the cabin. Bendy was excitably changing into a striped bathing suit while Boris lounged on a couch. Henry had gone into the master bedroom to change into swimwear as well. Normally he didn’t like changing into clothing that revealed his burn marks, but honestly, he felt at ease enough to try it for today. Whether that feeling would continue, he’d have to see. 

He walked out in a pair of swimshorts with a matching shirt. The collar was low enough for the pale blotches and pink veins that made up the burn on his neck to peek out. And wearing a short sleeved shirt revealed a similar mark on his right arm, starting from his elbow and disappearing under the sleeve. And if someone looked at his right leg, there would be yet another mark right above his knee, twisting and pulling the skin in an unatural way. Age had faded the scars’ edges slightly, but his farmer’s tan still made the marks as a whole stand out. He wouldn’t say that he was disgusted or ashamed by his battle scars… But he much preferred having them covered up. It made him feel like he was a normal person. That he wasn't as affected as his war buddies were, because he wasn't. He didn’t appreciate the stares, or the questions. Or the pity. ...Besides, he looked better in high collars and longer sleeves. 

He tried shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts from his mind. He was okay. He was fine. He was with Becca and the toons. And really, how strange could a nearly thirty-year-old burn mark and gunshot scar be in comparison to living cartoons? 

As Henry walked out to the living room, he snatched up a few dark brown towels from the hallway linen closet. Once they were safely under his arm, he walked past the living room couch and ruffled the top of Boris’s head between his long ears. “C’mon, pup. Let’s go.” 

Boris huffed a little in annoyance and reached up to swat away the hand, but a small smile betrayed that it was more playful than true annoyance. “ **A’ight, a’ight… But we don’t hafta go** **in** **the wat’r, right?** ” For some reason, the idea of sinking under the surface unnerved the tall wolf something fierce. And, well, there was no guarantee that he and his fellow toons would do well in large amounts of water. They were ink, and even he knew water diluted ink. Bendy had been okay when taking a shower a few nights ago, but that had been part of a gag and only lasted a few seconds. Swimming… Yeah, swimming didn’t seem like all that great an idea to him. Hence why he hadn't changed out of his overalls.

Henry nodded to the wolf, an easy-going smile on his face to try and put Boris at ease. “You don’t have to go into the water. I’d just rather you were by the edge so we can all keep an eye on each other.” That logic seemed fair to Boris. So he swung his legs to his chest before swinging himself up, using the leverage to pop out of the couch. Then he took like a shot out the front door, heading down to the lake’s edge.

“ **_Sheesh… Can’t get the guy in th’ wat’r, but first chance? Boom! Off ‘e goes!_ ** ” Bendy walked out from around a corner, sporting his striped swimsuit. It was a near perfect match to one that had been drawn for Bendy during a summer episode. It even had a little sailor cap and an innertube! Bendy merely shrugged his shoulders at first, looking up to Henry. “ **_Wolves. Am I righ’?_ ** ”

Henry snickered a little at first before adding “No, no. I think that’s strictly a Boris-type of thing.” Honestly, it wasn’t. But he knew talking about the humans was a touchy subject, and he didn’t want to risk it just yet. So he ended with a more truthful statement. “It's the first I've seen him this excited in daays. Let him be excited.”

“ **_Okay, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…_ ** ” The little demon lamented, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if to emphasize his unwillingness. After a beat or two, Bendy started out the front door as well, trotting at a fastpace. His excitement was coming back, Henry could see that easily. Though… Was it his imagination, or was Bendy limping a little? He didn’t have long to consider that, surprised as a pair of pale arms wrapped around his middle and he felt Becca lean against him from behind. She let her cheek rest against the back of his head, and gave him a quick hug. 

“Been quite a while since you wore something like this, dearest. Are you okay?” 

Henry nodded as an answer, reaching up to pat her arms and lean into her hug. “I am.” 

His wife pecked him on the back of his head, giving another little squeeze of a hug. She knew how self-conscious Henry was about his battle scars, even if he tried to rationalize differently. It still made her unbelievably proud of the few moments he had when he felt truly at ease enough to show them off. As she pulled away, she moved her hands to his shoulders, quickly massaging them with her thumbs as Alice bolted out of the kitchen. 

And yes, the angel  bolted . There was still a little trail of dust clouds behind her as she ran out the door. Becca and Henry could only assume that she met up with Boris and Bendy, when they heard a loud “bam” and the sound of bowling pins. No idea what made her run so fast, but it made them snicker a bit.

The short-lived privacy they now had, Becca decided that a more sobering topic could be brought up. “...Dearest?”

“Yeah, Becca?”

“.... Why do you want to wait to tell Boris what we found out from Abby?” 

Henry sighed, reaching up to his right shoulder to rest his hand on Becca’s. Yes. The news that Sammy still had someone looking for him. “...I just want to wait until we hear back from Jerry Hagen first. So we can tell Boris and Alice something together.” 

Becca’s lips pulled into a grimace. “That doesn’t seem like a good idea, Henry.”

“Well…” He turned slightly as he reasoned out-loud. “I don’t want to tell Boris something like this, and make him so distraught that he looks like Sammy again. And then we would have to walk on eggshells and wait  who-knows-how long before telling Alice what we find out about Susie’s husband. ...Both Sammy and Susie were good friends, and it shows in Boris and Alice. If we tell them at the same time, then they’ll have someone else there to support them. Maybe help each other.”

“Plans of mouse and man, dear.” 

“...Mice and men, sweetheart.” He grinned as he turned his head and kissed Becca’s hand. It was a shot in the dark, but he’d take it. This would be easier on them. Not him, but them. Just giving the dual news all at once instead of spread out over weeks. It wasn’t as if he would leave the wolf and angel out to dry, or just dump the news on them and hope for the best. He just wanted to hold off a little so they could get news at the same time is all. And work through it at the same time. 

“....Well. Lets not leave the little sweetlings by themselves.” Becca pulled her hand down, but snagged her husband’s hand to hold. “This is our vacation. So let's have some fun.” 

And they did. Soon as Henry and Becca made their way to the edge of the lake, Alice had unpacked a small basket and had lunch on a nearby picnic bench. Boris was holding Bendy by the arms, keeping the little demon from jumping into the water. When Bendy struggled, Boris merely stuck him under his arm and marched back to the picnic table. After the five of them snacked on sandwiches and apples, Becca started towards the lake and waded into the water. Henry only followed her after giving a few reassuring words to Boris that they were fine and that they knew how to swim. 

The wolf still watched the two like a hawk. Which quickly turned to three as Bendy sprinted towards the water. Made everyone else- toon and human alike -nervous and start yelling to the little demon. Thankfully, Bendy had heeded their warninga. He just hadn't told them. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the water, shimmied out of his innertube, and threw it into the water with a mighty toss before hopping on  lounging on the tube. His inky body remained completely out of the water, putting everyone at ease. Including the grumpy wolf who was wiping ink from his brow. He did start to relax into Alice, who was leaning against him and reading the remainder of her “Alice in Wonderland” book. 

It was nice being this calm. A chance to be in a content state of mindlessness.

By the time the sun was starting to set, everyone was worn out. Boris had picked up Alice and was walking her back to the cabin, Becca had pushed a now sleeping Bendy toward the shore before scooping him up and holding him close, which left Henry to grab the innertube and to pick up the remains of their dinner on the table. He still called out to them. “Boris! The room for you guys is the first door after the kitchen!”

Boris waved a thumbs-up to Henry to show he’d heard, but made no other sign that he’d heard him. He was still sleepy, but this was a good kind of sleepy. He was warm and content and ready to just fall asleep on the bed. As he stumbled into the living room, he walked past the kitchen and made the appropriate left to the first door and swung it open. It was obviously a children’s room given the stars plastered and hanging from the ceiling, but it did have a nice looking bunkbed in one corner,  as well as a day bed in the opposite corner. 

He decided that the day bed was the better choice, and set Alice down on the comforter. She immediately tightened into a ball at the loss of warmth, but Becca came in only a minute later with Bendy. Dressed in his nightgown and hugging his plush cat nonetheless.  “ **Shoot… Th’nks, Miss Becca.** ”

“Not a problem, Kit.” She smiled as she laid Bendy down on the bed, only for Alice to wrap an arm around him and cuddle into his back. It was a cute sight. “Aren't you going to sleep with them?”

Boris nodded, but then gave a huge, jaw-popping yawn. “ **I jus’ wan’ mah pillow…** ” He walked out of the room, making his way to the front room once more to grab his pillow off of a table. 

Any tiredness he had was gone in an instant as he saw something on the table. He snatched up an innocent looking photograph frame, huge black eyes scanning the contents.

“Graduation Night” was written in blocky letters on top of the wooden frame, along with three names in different types of scrawl along the bottom. The picture itself was of three women; a blonde woman with a striking face, a dark skinned woman with braids falling over her face, and… a charming brunette woman with a flower over her ear. The blonde had a deep red dress on, red script under her picture read as “Abby”. The braided woman was in a police uniform, a sharp smile on her face. The dark blue chicken scratch under her was “Jen”. 

But the last one… Wearing a green dress. Flower in her hair. A charming smile. An innocence in her face that was genuine and true… He saw green scribbles under her, but he knew her name without reading it.

“ **Sarah…** ”

Why….

  
Why did he know her?


	22. In the Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris has a terrible moment of self-reflection before he goes to bed. 
> 
> And when coupled with a terrible surprise in the morning, well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Okay, so... Yeah, this was painful to write. Even with call-backs to "Lost Black Sheep".
> 
> No joke. This hurt. It gets a bit violent.
> 
> And next chapter ain't gonna be much better.))

Becca had been about to walk out of the bedroom to find Boris. She was starting to get cold from standing in a wet suit and a now damp towel, and her exhaustion from earlier was making her sway on her feet. But as soon as she opened the door to look for the tall toon, she found a sniffling Boris on the other side of the door. He was holding his pillow up to his face, covering his mouth and at least half of his muzzle as he sniffled wetly. Ears pinned down to the side, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. And worse yet, thick black tears were dribbling from his pie-cut eyes. Very light blue pie-cut eyes. It made Becca Ross’s chest tighten up like a vice seeing him in such a state. “Kit? What's wrong, Boris…?” 

She tried to reach out to him and touch his shoulder, something, anything to try and comfort him… But he pulled away, furiously shaking his head into the pillow. 

He couldn't talk right now. If he did, he'd cry more. And he didn't know why! He didn't know a Sarah! He didn't  want to know a Sarah! He was  fine not knowing! He didn't want to know why he recognized the woman in the picture. So he wouldn't talk, wouldn't ask, and sure as heck wouldn't push. He stepped around Becca, making a beeline for the bed. He'd be better after sleeping with Susie and Wall-

 

No. No no no you stupid wolf. 

Alice and Bendy. 

ALICE and BENDY. 

Sniffing once more, he crawled onto the bed, pinning himself against the wall and letting his back rest against the angel’s. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Becca walking out the door. She might have said something. Did she? 

He didn’t know.

He wanted to just go to sleep… But he couldn't stop trembling. 

Shoot, how did he go to sleep before like this?  

…

Swallowing heavily, he tried to close his eyes and repeat lyrics in his head. Just repeat them to the beat of the song.  _ Sheep sheep sheep… Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep… I'm coming for y-  _ He squeezed his eyes tight for a second, backtracking from those other words. Those weren’t the right lyrics for the song. Sheep Songs. What he sang to sheep...   _ Rest your head, it's time for bed. _

_ Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep… _

_ Rest your head, it's time for bed… _

_ In the morning, you may wake… _

_ …. _

_ Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep… _

_ Rest your head, it's time for bed…. _

_ …. _

* * *

When Bendy finally awoke the next morning, he felt… Off. His back felt all kinds of crooked. He'd tried shifting a little so it could realign, but that didn't work at all. Not even five minutes awake and he was frustrated. He knew they weren't in the car that long yesterday, his back shouldn't feel this bad…

Giving a small groan, he turned his head to the left so he could peek around. There was Alice… Her halo had fallen in her sleep and was now resting on her forehead. But she was still asleep, the bright ring glowing a soft hue and illuminating her peaceful face. And after a second, he could hear quiet whines and grunts. When he let his eyes focus behind Alice, he could see thin shoulders and overall straps behind her…Boris was in the bed as well.  Bendy let his eyes slide shut after confirming where he was. He was fine. Sure, his body seemed to be rebelling so he felt crooked and pained, but he was okay. He was with Boris and Alice. Which meant he was out of the Studio. No matter how many times he needed to remind himself of that, it was a relief each and every time. 

He was okay.

 

…

 

…..

 

Until Alice’s piercing scream resonated in his ears.

He shot awake, about to sit up. But he still felt off and wrong and too big. He reached back to steady himself, but he missed the edge of the bed and fell right off. 

It really hurt when he landed on the carpet. Sharp pain radiated in his hip and arm, making him yelp loudly. There was so much pain…. His legs, his arms, his head…

It hurt!!

Boris felt like jumping out of his skin when Alice screamed, waking him up so suddenly. It wasn't helped as the small angel backed up on the bed, then tried to grab onto him. Once he spun around to look at her, he saw how truly frightened she was. Her eyes were off-model with how wide they were, a green-brown color blossoming in the center. Beads of ink rolled off her hairline, contrasting her white face. 

Boris tried grabbing her arms, making her face him.  Did she wake from a nightmare? “ **Al! Alice, what's wrong?** ”

Her eyes didn't face him. Too focused on the edge of the bed.

“ **Alice!** ” He tried to give her a shake to snap her out of her shock. 

It didn't work, which made Boris’s heart sink. So he tried following her line of sight. What was she looking at that made her so scared? Nothing at the edge of the bed… 

So he crawled to the edge of the bed to look towards the floor. 

What he found was a black-haired man on the floor. A black haired man covered in a blanket. He was missing his right hand. 

Time seemed to stop for Boris as he took in the sight of Joey Drew. His Creator. In the flesh. On the floor….

_ Heh heh… Damn,          . Ya always could tell voices apart real well.  _ Joey looked up at them, but Boris couldn’t focus. He seemed confused. 

_ I really am glad you came,            . _

_ Just you wait… You’ll be allllright. _

Boris could feel fists start to shake as he gripped the sheets. These intrusive thoughts were flashing in his head at breakneck speeds.

_ You did so well,      …. Now you’ll match the model just right… _

Anger didn’t bloom in his chest, or twist his stomach. It dropped a weight in his lungs, and it became hard to breathe. 

_ The pains will stop. We’ll look like them… _

This man…. This MONSTER. 

_ But I promise. This will make things better,          . _

“Boris?”

Monsters weren’t supposed to sound so pathetic. So frightened. That sound made something deep in his mind snap. Hot anger that made his hackles rise and a snarl escape his throat.

He leaped off the bed, jumping on top of the man on the floor. His hands found the column of Joey’s neck as he tried to pin the man to the floor. 

The wolf was livid. 

Hardly a thought went through his mind as he rose a hand and punched Joey Drew in the face. 

Again. 

And again.

And again...

He didn’t realize that he was still punching the sick man in the face until something wet covered his glove. Or his hand? 

Didn’t matter. He hit once more. His hand started to hurt as something solid was lending itself to the punches. Did his hand always look so long and calloused?

Sounds erupted around him. He paid them no mind. Just the bloody face in front of him. Even when some strong arms wrapped around his middle and forcefully pulled him away from the man, he didn’t stop. He held onto the pale neck as much as he could, he let his arms flail as he tried to push away the arms around his stomach. 

He was so so hurt… He wanted that BASTARD JOEY DREW TO HURT AS MUCH AS HE DID. 

“-NOT JO. . . . NDY!”

He wanted to scream, to stop being pulled away. “LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!!!!”

“-OT JOEY!! IT’S B-!”

….

Wait. That was Henry’s voice. Henry was behind him… What did he say?

“For God’s sake, BORIS! That’s not JOEY!”

No… No this was Joey! He had to be!

The man was cowering on the floor, with the biggest am-.....Amber eyes. No… No, Joey… Joey had green eyes. Dark green eyes that had fascinated the wolf… And impressed the man…

Amber eyes…

Wally had amber eyes.

“THAT’S BENDY.”

 

…

  
  


…..

  
  


That’s right… Bendy… Bendy had Wally and Joey’s bodies now… But…

That’d mean…

 

That’d mean the man on the floor, cowering by Miss Becca…. The one he punched… That he was Bendy….

The dark haired man cradled his nose with his only hand, too long of fingers with freckles. It was the wrong skin tone compared to the rest of him. He didn’t have a right hand. Both Wally and Joey had no right hands, but Wally had his left one still…. The man cried loudly, wincing as Becca pulled his hand down to look at his face. 

Had he done that? Had he made so many dark marks? Made his mouth and nose bleed like that?

Boris felt his legs give out. 

He hit Bendy. 

 

He… HE HIT Bendy…

He….

He covered his own mouth, feeling something slick his throat as his stomach churned. 

 

He hit his friend…..


	23. Never Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can blame Boris for what he did. Doesn't mean the wolf doesn't feel horrible. 
> 
> He hurt his friend. 
> 
> And so did Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for your patience. I know this took a bit longer than I expected to finally get a new chapter up, but now that everything has been updated, I will try and write more for this series. 
> 
> Secondly, this entire series now has a tumblr blog! It is "FalseProtagonistsOfBATIM.tumblr.com". You can send in any questions you have that you want characters to answer, view artwork I've done for the series, and even little drabbles that I've done.))

As much as he hated to admit it, Henry Ross knew this was a long time coming. Between Boris taking on Sammy’s appearance, to Bendy’s cryptic questions and the way he handled Molly Fenton, he knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. He still wasn’t fully prepared for the scene he came to when he woke up this morning. 

He and Becca had been alerted that something was wrong when they heard Alice screaming. They’d ran in, and Henry feared that someone had melted into a puddle. Instead, he found a familiar rough looking blond beating up an equally familiar someone up on the ground. It’d taken him just a few seconds too long to recognize why they were so familiar: the blond was the spitting image of Sammy Wes, while the man that he was beating into a pulp had the same appearance of an older Joey Drew. From that, it was a quick realization that they were neither Sammy or Joey, but Boris and Bendy. Both had taken on their human forms. 

Made a little more sense why Alice had screamed, but absolutely none on why Boris was attacking him. 

Henry had jumped into the fray without a second thought and had wrapped his arms around Boris’s waist before pulling him away. His normally quiet voice had was booming, trying to be heard over the loud screaming of the former toons and trying to snap Boris out of what blind rage he was in. Becca had gone to Bendy’s side after a moment of hesitation, holding the confused and sobbing human close as well as gathering up a sheet to keep him decent. His heart was twisting in pain hearing the pitch of Joey’s voice, the inconsolable sobbing tugging at some remaining part of his heart that remembered Joey Drew as his friend. It didn't help seeing the dark marks and red blood across his former friend’s pale face and neck. He had seen results of fights before, and these were truly angry and violent marks… But it hurt all the more when he reminded himself that this was Bendy. Bendy was the one bawling and hiding his face in his hand, leaning into Becca’s comforting hold. 

Once Boris seemed to break out of his blind rage, Henry had let him go. His own arm was hurting now, and he watched as the tall man slumped to the ground, seemingly drained of all energy. Before Henry could do or say anything, Boris gave a small hiccup and slapped both hands to his face. He couldn’t tell if it was to hide his face, or to hurt himself; he’d done the same thing many time before for both reasons. The small wail that escaped him quickly turned into muffled sobs, and Henry could see his body shaking. He spared a look to Becca, who met his concerned gaze with one of her own. 

Sure enough, just like a strange domino effect, sweet Alice followed the crying fit soon after, though she was much quieter; she was simply wiping at black tears with wet sniffles and hitched breaths.

The whole thing was reminiscent of a gaggle of toddlers, unable to gauge their own emotional responses and copying the other out of empathy or sympathy. And as understandable as this mass-meltdown was, this wasn't the time or place. Bendy was cradling a broken nose in one odd hand, and Boris’s knuckles were bloody and ripped. He had no clue why they were so bloody, but he'd try to find out. He stayed by Boris’s side, reaching to touch the man on the back to try and calm him. Boris had flinched away at the touch, scooting a few inches away from Henry. “Boris…. C'mon, big guy...It's just me….” 

“Please….dont...Don touch me….” Boris whimpered, curling in on himself. 

“Alright, I won't.” This wasn't a good sign…. But at least he could form coherent sentences. He turned his attention to his wife and Bendy, the later’s sobs starting to dissolve into loud hiccups and whines.  Becca had finally gotten him to pull his hand down to inspect three damage to his face, and was gently cooing to him.  

It was a strange kind of relief to see this.  The Joey he knew would never let himself break down like this; he said it was a matter of pride, but he had a sinking suspicion it was more than that. Either way, it helped the divide in his mind that this was NOT Joey Drew. This was Bendy. 

“Henry!” Becca spoke sharply, knocking him out of his thoughts.  “Get some Aspirin from the bathroom. And a few wet washcloths.” 

He nodded, immediately jumping onto his feet and racing out of the room. He snagged a few dark grey washcloths out of the linen closet, then went straight into the bathroom. After turning the tap on, he rummaged through the medicine cabinet and the drawers to find that sweet little bottle of relief. Even now, he could still hear the temporarily-turned-human toons crying. Bendy and Alice seemed to quiet down slightly, but Boris was the one who had gotten louder. He quickly stuck the washcloths under the warm tap, then wrung them out before walking right back into the room. No one had really changed positions since he left, but he saw Boris curling himself up into a little ball, his forehead against the floor. He was shaking even worse now, and Henry carefully walked around him to kneel next to Becca. “These are alright?”

“Yes.” She took a washcloth first, starting to wipe away the blood from Bendy’s face. Bendy was wincing away from the touch, whimpering at the warmth of the towel. “Sssssshhhhh… Calm down, my yokai… This is to make you better…. Husshhh hushhh….” 

Henry felt comfortable leaving Bendy with Becca. She was a former nurse, firstly. And…. Secondly, she never met Joey Drew. Heard plenty about him, but didn’t have a face to the man. She could take care of him. He could take care of Boris and Alice. He had a hell of a time pulling himself onto his feet, but he did walk over to the daybed, holding out his arms for Alice. “Cmon, Angel. Let’s give Becca and Bendy some privacy.” The angel gave a loud sniff, crawling over the bunched up comforter and pulling herself into Henry’s arms. The action was very reminiscent of someone much, much younger, but he decided to just roll with it. He held her close to his chest the entire journey to the living room couch, only setting her down on the cushion when he was beside it. 

Alice was incredibly reluctant to let go, still clinging to his ratty shirt that doubled as a sleeping shirt. “ **Henry… Please…Don’t-... I-....** ”

“Hey now… I need to get Boris, okay? I’ll be right back with him.” He reached down, gently wiping away small rivers of ink that were running down the side of her cheek. “I’m going to get him, and come right back. Okay? I’ll only be a minute or two.” He had to wait for Alice to give her approval, to which he spent that precious time wiping away ink with his fingers. She was so shaken….. Her eyes were still off-model, and ink wouldn’t stop running past her hairline. Even her halo was dimming, the white starting to melt off the bottom like runny paint. 

Once he finally got his nod of approval, Henry made his way toward the bedroom. Thankfully, Bendy seemed a little calmer, and was sitting in front of Becca this time. He was still breathing a little on the heavy side, but he seemed a little calmer all things considering. But Boris… Boris was not doing better. He was finally standing again, but was holding his own arms close. And he was quiet. Far too quiet. 

He tried to saddle up next to the now-blond man, but was careful to not touch him. “...Boris?”

No response. 

“Boris?”

There was a slow blink, but otherwise no reaction. Not a good thing, but Henry could recognize this. And he knew how to work with this. 

“Okay Boris. I’m going to put my hands on your shoulders. We’re going to the living room, okay?”

Boris blinked once more, which Henry took as a form of acknowledgment. So he did exactly what he said he would: he put his firm hands on the thin shoulders, gently pushing the taller man toward the door, then to the living room. Boris followed the pushes with minimal resistance, and sat down on the couch with a controlled bend. Henry would’ve done more, but Alice had jumped off the couch and latched herself into his arms. He didn’t dare scold her when he heard the muffled sobs against his shirt and the felt the grip of her fingers digging into his shoulders.

 

….

 

 

…..

 

Somehow… He knew it was coming. And God knew that Joey Drew needed a few good slugs in the face. But… He never wanted it like this. Not at Bendy’s expense, and to Wally’s in a way. 

 

But somehow… Joey Drew managed to be a nuisance, even in death. 

 

No sooner had he thought it that he heard a loud whimper from the bedroom, followed by the melodious sound of Becca’s voice trying to calm him.

 

And, in a selfish moment of realization, he genuinely hoped that Joey Drew was in there somewhere. If for nothing else than he hoped Joey had been aware enough to be hurt by Boris's punches. And that he knew he'd never be forgiven. 


	24. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca works through the aftermath of Boris's attack on Bendy, and Alice realizes something deadly important.

Becca Ross had seen a lot of blood in her time. Not only as a woman and a mother with rowdy children, but as a nurse in New York city. She was honestly fine with blood at this point. What wasn’t fine was the miscommunication and confusion that was going around. If she didn’t know of the drama that was prevalent, she would’ve thumped both of these boys before they got carried away. But, she knew that this wasn’t their fault. This was...a delicate situation.

She was rather grateful when her husband took Alice and Boris out of the room, and she could focus on Bendy. Her sweet, darling little yokai…. No matter how many times the little Christian demon tried to convince them, there was no way this sweet creature was the two men he said he was. Oh, he had their spirits within him, no question about that. He clearly had the mannerisms and memories of both Wally Franks and Joey Drew, and Henry had told her that he mimicked them in little ways. Boris was no different. And neither was Alice. 

But, that didn’t mean they were those spirits.

Somehow, that notion couldn’t make it through their thick skulls. 

She carefully finished bandaging up Bendy’s face, and was using the remaining clean washcloth to wipe away his remaining tears. “There we go… Good job, darling. You did so well.” She had to shift a little so she was kneeling properly, one of her legs now falling asleep. “So good. ...Does anything else hurt, darling?”

Bendy shook his head, bringing up his left hand to rub at his lips. “Nuthin’ worth notin’...” His hand reached down, carefully rubbing at the twisted left ankle. She’d admit, that ankle was awful looking. It was twisted around so badly that his foot was nearly facing backwards. No doubt it’d hurt to stand on…. Her thoughts continued to wander, but she let one of her hands drift down and rest on top of Bendy’s singular hand. 

“You know that Boris didn’t mean to hurt you. Right?”

Bendy didn’t look up to her, staring down at his lap. Becca almost spoke up again, but Bendy finally answered her. “I know he didn’t mean ta’ hurt me… He just wanted ta’ hurt Joey.” A rueful smile grew on his face, and he sniffled a little. “I jus’ look li’ Joey now… Like how Bo’ looked li’ Sammy.” For a moment, she thought that Bendy had finally gotten it. How he wasn’t to blame for the sins of his Creator, no matter how he looked at the moment. But he still sounded so upset and despondent, it pulled at her heartstrings. 

“... That’s right. You two just look like them. I’d say it was unfortunate, but both of you make rather handsome men in your own rights.” She leaned over, pecking her sweet little yokai on the forehead. It seemed to shock him out of his thoughts, a hint of red peeking through on his cheeks. “Now. You wait here. I’ll grab you some of Henry’s clothes so you can be decent.” His pale green night shirt had been ripped in the back, but Becca had no doubt that Henry could salvage it. Still, Bendy needed to wear something that fit; this wasn’t like Boris, where the wolf had similar proportions to his human. The former-toon only realized his lack of modesty then, and quickly hugged the sheet that had remained tangled around his legs. 

Becca started to her feet, picking up the damp and drying washcloths around her as she did. She’d put these in the wash as well. Just as she was walking to the door, there was a soft knock on the door. “ **Can…. Can I come in? Please?** ” 

Alice? 

Mrs. Ross didn’t question it, simply opening the door and revealing a rather dejected looking angel. Even her poor halo was drooping, almost resting directly on her head. Little beads of ink were dripping off her hair, staining her white shoulders. It seemed to take all the energy Alice had to just look up at her. Her eyes, while still pitch black in color, had equally black tears forming in the corners. Becca didn’t have the heart to send the angel away. “... You can keep Bendy company. I’m going to grab him some clothes, okay?”

Alice nodded, but still didn’t seem eager to waltzinto the room. It was only when Becca marchedout of the doorway that the smaller angel carefully walked in.

And Becca Ross really, really hoped that she wouldn’t regret it.

* * *

She was Alice Angel. First and foremost. Sure, she was also Susie, but that was semantics. She was born on paper first, and was given life by her actress later on. And later still, the Ink Machines. 

But without a doubt, she was a cute little angel, sent from above, knowing just how to swing. 

She had a bright little halo, and was filled with love. 

She was Alice Angel. 

But that didn’t stop the pit of her stomach dropping when she saw the man bundled in a sheet on the ground. The man she had many, many mixed feelings about. 

Alice remembered the man in front of her as her kind, fatherly Creator. Who had wiped away her tears after nightmares, who had given her a little pocket bible when she felt so confused and lost, who had even brushed her hair every day so it stayed nice and curly. She remembered the way his face lit up whenever she started singing, how he danced with her, read with her…. He called her his perfect little angel. She had liked that. She was his angel. And she liked being with him… Up until her first….Well. Melting into nothing. 

But he’d still kept her. Still kept her safe in the studio. 

But then, she remembered the man in front of her as Susie did. He’d been kind and charming at first, but turned bitter and angry. He screamed, was demanding… And she’d honestly been afraid of him. And jealous at one point. He could get anything he wanted done in the studio, his silver tongue as coy and encouraging as he needed. She had liked him… But then…. He replaced her behind her back. Allison Pendle ended up being her misguided target, when she was truly furious at Joey. And then… Finding out how he killed people for the Ink Machine? How he’d barely given up anything just to use the Machine? Those truths that Susie was told from Murray Hill…. 

She loved Joey Drew, but despised him. She wanted to be happy to see him here, even if it wasn’t really him. Yet on the flip side, she wanted to hate him. She had every God-given reason to hate him. She couldn’t love someone and hate him this much. Especially since… Well. He was her Creator. He brought her to life. Did a lot to make sure of that.

A huff brought Alice out of her thoughts, and she saw a rather pale back. 

….

Bendy. This was Bendy. He just looked wrong right now. Boris was the same right now. She reached out, about to pat his back, but she stopped an inch from his skin. “ **.... Ben’? You okay if I touch ya?** ”

The former toon slumped a little, but gave a little nod. 

So she gently placed her hand against his spine, firmly rubbing up and down the length of the indent in his back. She was surprised how boney his back was, but didn’t voice it. Instead, she decided to voice something else. “ **Sorry I screamed in your face….** ” 

The shoulders in front of her bounced slightly. “It’s alright, Angel-Face. You didn’t know.” 

“ **I know that… But I’m still sorry.** ” She scooted a little more on her knees, and wrapped her arms around the man’s thin chest. “ **I’m sorry about all this, Bendy.** ” She hid her face against his back, squeezing as much as her noodle arms could manage. She could feel tears leaking past her eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “ **You didn’ deserve this none….** ” 

A hand was patting her arms, and she felt Bendy’s weight shift slightly so he was leaning against her. “I know… But Joey does. And I look li’ him.” Alice could only hiccup in dismay, hugging Bendy even tighter. “Hey, hey, Angel-face, it’s fine! Really….”

“ **Quit sayin’ that, Devil Darling… It’s not okay. It’s not okay you get beat up because you look like Jo-jo did…** ” Goodness, when was the last time she’d called her Creator by that name? Forever and a day ago, it felt like. “ **... You wouldn’t do th’ same ta’ me… Even though Susie-...** ” She took a deep breath, but she couldn’t stop trembling. “ **Even though Susie’s the reason we couldn’t bring Barley, Charlie, or Edgar with us… That their humans were lost to the ink. ...You… You don’t blame me for that, right? Even though I’m usin’ Susie’s body and everything….** ” She wasn’t expecting an answer, if she was honest. But she was still floored by Bendy’s words. 

“What? Alice… No, Alice… I don’ blame ya for them… I promise, I don’... You ain’ Susie.”

“ **...And if I’m not her… You aren’t Joey.** ”

Bendy leaned heavier against the smaller angel, sniffling. “....Everyone says that. But… I still have all these memories… Most of them are Joey’s… Some are Wally’s…. And I want to just push them away but… Golly.” He sounded on the verge of tears. “....Joey was scared… He was so scared… Still kinda is. Ever since he foun’ out what Hill did ta’ Norman… He never stopped being scared.”

…

Since….He found out? What Hill did to Norman?

“ **....Bendy, what do you mean by that?** ” 

“I MEAN that I can’t stop these stupid memories mixing together, an’ I can’t stop from bein’ s-”

“ **No nonono… I mean… What do you mean when he found out what Hill did to Norman? …. Didn’t Joey kill Norman?** ” She finally started to peel away from Bendy’s back, letting the now-human turn around and face her. 

Bendy shook his head furiously. “No… He never hurt Norman. He found out that Hill killed him. ...Why would you think that Joey could kill Norman?”

“ **Because…. That’s what Hill told Susie.** ” 

… 

 

Bendy didn’t lie. Not now. Not after the Studio. He couldn’t bring himself to. 

And Alice knew she wasn’t lying. Susie had remembered that clearly, which transferred over to her. 

….

 

So that meant… Murray Hill had lied to Susie. It had to be. 

Why though?

“....Alice? Whatcha thinking?” Bendy’s face furrowed, and he gently laid a hand on her arm. “Al?”

“ **....I think… I know why Susie did what she did now. She was lied to.** ”


	25. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Alice have a moment together. 
> 
> Leaving Henry with a visitor that has information he needs. And a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry this chapter took so long. I literally went through 3 versions of this one before settling on this one.))

“Lied to?” Bendy felt his eyes widen minutely as the idea settled neatly into the front of his mind.

Alice nodded, her eyes narrowing as she glared to the space between them. “ **Mr. Hill lied. Probably to both Jo-jo and Susie….”**

Bendy was stunned. Honest to Satan stunned. He leaned back on his one hand, and tried to think this over simply. Sure, what was one more human that lied to them? That was a popular trend apparently. Everyone liked lying to the toons except Henry and Becca. But… Murray Hill… He’d lied and done a lot more damage for it. And he’d…. He’d done it to his Creator? Mrs. Hagen? To others in the studio? Why?? There was no reason for it! He was the one who made the machine, he should've told the truth about that at least! Why lie about something you made? It didn't make sense!! It was a little hard to not get upset, and it didn’t help hearing a series of familiar voices echo in his mind like a hollow cave. Those voices only got louder and louder as Bendy’s delayed horror sunk in.

**Cac ar oineach! THAT BASTARD!**

_ He...He lied to me…. _

**HE KNEW! He KNEW and he STILL said that damn machine was safe!!**

_ I should’ve… But… I did all he asked… Why? _

**I could’ve been alive! I could’ve had my hand!**

_ I could’ve had my hands!! HE KNEW AND HE LIED. _

Bendy whined at the loud noises between his ears. It was just too much… Instinct made him bring up his arms, wanting to cup his nonexistent ears to try and block out this inner argument. Reality was a little different; one hand covered an existing ear while a wrist nearly jammed itself into his other ear. Not that it made a difference, neither of them quieted down. He didn't need to hear this! Not now… Goodness why did they both have to be so loud?? 

_...He lied. ….Just like everyone else…! _

**He lied. He lied and I was killed, wasn't I?**

_ He lied and I was stupid enough to fall for it! _

**I was killed because you were stupid enough to believe a man you barely knew?**

_ ….I didn’t… Franks, believe me, I didn’t mean to- _

**I don’t know what you expected, Drew. You’re just as bad.**

_ I-... I didn’t mean for this… _

**You both lied. You’re just the only one who feels guilty about it.**

Bendy could feel the pounding in his chest slow down bit by bit as the two voices quieted down to more ignore-able levels. He’d almost call it an argument, but it was clearly one-sided. The whole thing still left overwhelming anger and guilt churning in his stomach. But, at least now he could think clearly. And he knew which man was feeling what. It was weird, but…. At least he could separate himself from it. Let his mind wander three inches to the left and not think about it so strongly. Henry called it “disassociating” before… Was this that? He lowered his arms slowly, and stared at Alice. She looked upset, notched hazel eyes locked onto him and her gloved hands clutching at his sheet by his leg.  “ **Ben’...? ...What's wrong? You looked hurt...** ”

...Entente. 

“Both Joey ‘n Wally were screamin’ for a moment there. …. Couldn't think straight when they were ‘s all.” That answer seemed to satisfy Alice, and her grip on the sheet loosened. “....But… Even if Susie ‘n Joey were lied to…. What does that change? It’s not as though we can change what happened a’ SillyVision. Or…” Or what? Bring back the Butcher Gang? Norman? The interns and musicians and animators that weren’t so lucky?

Alice pouted slightly, her eyes slowly turning back to black. “ **It means a lot, Bendy. Cuz… For one… It means you ‘n I can stop blamin’ ourselves.** ” She let her hands rest in her lap as she looked down between them. “ **An’... I ain’t talking about not blamin’ Joey or Susie. ….It’s dumb, I know. But… I know you wanna blame yourself for what Joey did. Just to make us real… I want to because Susie thought she'd figured out how to do it better. Knowing they were lied to? It means that Mr. Hill is the main guilty one. Our humans still are, but… Maybe… If they’d been given the right information… Actually worked together instead’a scared of the other…. Maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe things could’ve been better. All ‘a us could've been made without so much killing. ….But Mr. Hill messed that up.** ” Squaring her shoulders slightly, she tossed her head a little bit before looking back up to Bendy. “ **Maybe it’s selfish. But I’m okay with that. It helps me knowing that Susie was lied to. Means that she could’ve had a chance to do things right.** ”

The two voices in Bendy’s mind silenced at that statement. 

So he cracked a small smile. “Guess you have a point, Angel-face.” Maybe it would be okay being selfish and thinking that. It got both Wally and Joey to shut up at least.

* * *

Henry watched as Becca walked into the bedroom, carrying a small stack of clothes. He’d sent Boris to the kitchen to drink a few glasses of water to help him calm down. It wasn’t much… But the now-blond man was still in a state of shock. The kitchen was close enough for him to keep a metaphorical eye on him, but far enough for him to feel like he had privacy to relax in. Right now, Henry just wanted to sink into the couch and pass out. If he was a younger man, he would grab a few bottles of alcohol and do just that. But no. He had Becca here. He had three young toons with him. He couldn’t afford that break from reality that heavy drinking did. And, the more he rationalized to himself, he didn’t even like drinking anymore. He would lose his taste for it quickly and then it for naught. 

….

Dammit. 

This was supposed to be a calm trip. 

Leave it to Joey Drew, even in death, to mess things up. He hadn’t thought about drinking like that in years. Here he was, falling into old habits and horrible thoughts.

He heaved a heavy sigh, leaning the back of his head against the couch. Logically, he should go to sleep. He’d only been up a few hours and he wanted to go back to sleep. Paranoia was the only thing keeping him awake now. The thought of Boris running off somewhere, or Bendy having a meltdown… Leaving Becca to deal with that alone ate at him. He needed to be awake. At least until tension in the house calmed down. 

Knock knock knock!

…..Well. Shit. Now there was the door. 

Groaning under his breath, Henry nonetheless rolled himself onto his feet and shuffled his way to the door. It wasn’t until he was opening the door that the rational part of his brain kicked in and reminded him that others weren’t supposed to know he was here. So he peeked through the peep-hole. 

It was a blond man with a serious looking face. Shit, it was Abby’s husband, Brent. 

Wait, no… Abby would've told him he was here. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe he had more information on the humans from the studio… Maybe the private investigator had found something for him that could help. He opened the door, attempting a small smile as he greeted the taller blond man. “Morning, Mr. McKinney. ….Take it Abby told you where Becca and I were?”

The man nodded curtly, his own attempt at a smile failing. His face was too sharp and expressive to give an appearance of professionalism. And sadly, Henry could understand why. Brent McKinney had been one of Sammy’s students from years ago. “Yeah, she did. Also told me you were looking for info about Mr. Lawrence.” He shrugged his shoulders as he held up a small folder. “Figured it’d be easier I come up here and talk with you as opposed to letting you stew and wait.” 

Henry’s eyes narrowed slightly at the folder. It was surprisingly thick, and well-worn for being a manilla folder. All of that… For Sammy? “...Lot of information?”

Brent merely shook his head. “Not exactly. ...Mind if I talk with you a second? Out here on the porch?”

“Yes.” ...Maybe he answered that a little too quickly. But damn, he did not need another incident like Molly Fenton. Hell, Brent was researching the studio, he’d recognize Bendy looking a lot like Joey if he came out. Or worse, Alice in all her cartoonish glory. After a second for him to stumble over his words and close the door behind him, he managed a quiet “...Um.. Here. Let’s use the little table.” He motioned to the two wicker chairs and table on the porch, a little more dusty than appropriate and covered in pine needles. “Ah shoot, sorry…” He leaned over, brushing off both seats and the table with his hand before sitting down. 

Brent glanced over at his truck before sitting down, giving it a light scowl before he turned his attention back to the folder in his hand. “Truth of the matter is… A lot of this is investigations that went literally no-where. There’s Sarah Green, who made half of the reports in here… And at least six other people who were looking into Mr. Lawrence’s whereabouts. And at least a few from me, personally.” He let the folder drop on the table, and he calmly opened it up. 

Guilt clutched his stomach as Henry eyed the stack of papers. He felt so...disappointed in himself. He'd missed Sammy since he disappeared but never… Never did reports. Not for Sammy…. Wally...Susie...Norman… Anyone. God, maybe Joey’s scheme could've been figured out faster if he had. “....That many were looking for Sammy?”

The man nodded, letting out a small sigh. “Yeah. ...Hell, the only reason I got most of this was I’m friends with most of them. ….Mr. Lawrence, he-.... He did a lot of good. It was a bit of a blow when he disappeared.” He thumbed through a few pictures and reports, but it was obvious it was habit and he wasn’t looking for something. He’d probably looked through this folder countless times…. Henry swallowed past the lump in his throat as Brent continued. “Honestly, there wasn’t much for anyone to go on. Sarah said he took a cab to SillyVision Studios that morning… Taxi driver said that he was dropped off at around noon… About two days later, a few officers went to SillyVision and found the place boarded up. There was no life what they could see through the windows, and they figured that someone lied… Or that Mr. Lawrence just bailed.” He scoffed after a minute. “Figured he took off because he and Sarah were a hot topic in the neighborhood. Fuckin’ scandalous for a couple that ain’t married living together.” He tightened a hand into a fist before taking a deep breath. He breathed it out slowly, looking at the inside of the folder. 

Henry could see a small list of names written inside the folder. He recognized “Sarah Green” and “Brent McKinney” but not the others… “Who are those?” He reached over and tapped the small list, honestly curious. There had to be about fifteen… Maybe twenty names there.

Brent gave a somber smile, turning to face Henry. “Those are all the people who made the reports. I guess, if you want the poetic version, it’s all the people who were looking for Mr. Sammy Wes Lawrence.” 

…..

His stomach felt like it bottomed out. That many? That many people??

Brent must’ve read the look on his face as surprise, not gut-wrenching shock that he actually felt, so he’d continued. “Most of ‘em are his former students like me… Stupid kids he taught music to. A few of the ones that made it big in the industry? Like Charles and Ryan? They paid for investigators to look for him about two years back. Then there was Trevor and Drake… Me… And you know about Sarah. God, you wouldn’t believe the fight I had with her today. Told her I was heading up here and she insisted on coming. Abby had to reel her in, but…  Damn, if it wasn’t for her, you’d be dealing with a very, very distraught woman.” He leaned back in his seat, his eyes staying on the truck. “...I still feel like crap I didn’t do more looking for him. But… So much has happened over the years. I never had the time to really look for Mr. Lawrence. ...Even after Sarah came to me the first time eight years ago. ….I couldn’t. My son was born the day before she came.”

Maybe it was because he felt the same way, but… Henry reached over, holding Brent’s shoulder firmly. “Hey. … No one could’ve expected this. Not you. Not me. Certainly not Sarah. … You had a family to look after and raise. So did I. …You know better than I do how quickly missing persons go into paper-limbo.” 

The blond nodded, but he still reached up to remove his glasses before wiping at his eye. “I know. … It’s still painful though. Thinking I could’ve done more.” 

“....Brent. If you get stuck on those kind of thoughts, it’ll hurt you more.” Henry was no stranger to those thoughts. What if he’d stayed at the studio? Kept Joey in line and kept it from going under? What if he got Linda right away? Would she have been alive now? Would he have married Becca? What if he’d noticed that German soldier sooner? Stopped him from nearly killing a fellow soldier and saved some of his arm? What if he reacted quicker? What if he looked for his friends from the studio right away? What if he looked for Joey sooner? “.... You can’t change what you did or didn’t do. Feeling guilty about it now doesn’t help you much either. … All we can do now is play catch-up. Be selfish. You had other people depending on you at the time and needed to think about them and yourself. … It doesn’t make you a bad man to be selfish in situations like this. ”

“.... You’re right.” The blond man sighed out, his gaze not once leaving the truck. Henry finally followed the line of sight, and found a small blond boy sleeping in the passenger seat. That must be Brent’s son.

“... I hate to impose, but… You mind if lil Sammy Wes and I come in for a minute? Just to stretch our legs before we head out?”


	26. And Finally He Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris finally sees that he's important.

Boris had to admit, he was starting to calm down.

It wasn’t by much, and he still felt like there was a tightly-wound spring wrapped around his spine. But the privacy in the kitchen coupled with the drinks of water and ink he had were helping chip away some of this...Tension? Guilt? Whatever this overwhelming emotion was.

The anger from earlier was gone, and fresh guilt replaced it. Not just guilt about hitting Bendy -though that was still in the forefront of his mind and would be for a while- but guilt that he was unintentionally letting his human body peek through more and more. Honestly… He wanted to make it stop. There was no need to look like Mr. Sammy Wes. No one looked for him. No one was worried sick that Sammy Lawrence wasn’t here. To his knowledge, he wasn’t in a relationship, he hadn’t done much… But then again, no one had searched for Susie, and she was married. There was the vain hope that maybe it was a similar situation to Wally’s; that people were looking but never got far… But then again, maybe Mr. Sammy had made too many others angry. So they didn’t want to look for him. Maybe people hated him like Joey. His mind was quick to supply bits and pieces of memories that showed Mr. Sammy as an angry man who started fights. And even some phrases that made his inky heart sink, like “good for nothing skid row” or “wanna-be Guido”. Those words hurt and he didn’t quite know why without context. He could only guess that Sammy didn’t like being called either. There was a handful of other phrases that slipped through, but Boris shook his head and tried to derail those thoughts. He was getting off track.

 

He wasn’t Sammy. He was Boris.

No matter how he looked, no matter the memories pieced together, and no matter what his instincts said.

He was Boris the Wolf.

 

His Creator, Joey Drew, had been kind to him. Spoke gently to him, made sure he had plenty of ink and food, and never got upset if he messed something up. He did get cross once or twice when he scared Bendy or treated him a little too harshly, but Joey never raised his voice to the wolf. And...It was only recently he’d been told this, but Bendy had told him about how Joey had carried him, crawling on the ground, just to get him to a safe place. … All of that…. The kindness and genuine love that Mr. Drew had for the toons…. That needed to count for something, right?

…

Maybe. If he ignored the mixed feelings that Sammy had about Joey. The loyalty that he felt to his Creator was not all his own; Sammy had stayed beside Joey for a long time and called him a friend even when they were fighting. There were good things about Joey, who gave him a chance when he needed it and was his first true friend…. But then there was the yelling. The way Sammy left…. The bitterness that hung over Mr. Sammy’s consciousness….  Boris rested a hand on his chest as he remembered the reason he could feel a long, healed scar on his body’s chest. It was Joey’s fault.

Then again, he could be blamed as well. If he hadn’t fallen apart and died… Maybe Joey wouldn’t have needed to hurt Mr. Sammy Wes.

Setting the glass down on the counter, he was a little startled when he heard the door next to him creak open. And by startled, he…. may have jumped. And knocked over the glass. It didn’t break, but it was just another loud noise and that riled him up just a bit more. After setting the glass back up, he turned to the door and was faced with...A very tiny intruder. Which he couldn’t help but stare at. A fairly small child, barely coming up to his chest, was staring back at him with wide eyes. Well, somewhat. The child had a black eye-patch over his right side, so the shocked and then bashful expression on his face was limited by one bright blue eye. The young boy looked to the ground, and seemed to shrink at first before mumbling out a quick “Sorry, mister…”

Boris felt his non-existent hackles lower, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It’s alright, kid.” He leaned down a little, an easy smile on his face as he got to the boy’s level. “Jus’ don’t go sneaking ‘roun’ like that. You could spook others like that.” It felt so easy talking to a kid. Maybe it was just his cartoon nature, but it just felt right.

The boy smiled shyly, asking “Like you?”

Boris snickered a little, standing back up straight. “Just like me, you little troublemaker.” Good to know that he hadn’t outright scared a child off. Even...looking like he did. All human like.... Though he was immediately curious. The boy was obviously lacking in one eye, but he had clean clothes and didn’t look too skinny. “...Where’d you come in from? Your parents nearby?”

The blond boy nodded, getting braver and braver by the second. “Mmhm. My daddy’s out front with Mister Ross. We drove around a lot today, so daddy said to run around.”

“Well, I don’t think running around meant running into Mr. Ross’s kitchen.” He grinned at the boy’s indignant expression, but reached up to grab a fresh glass. “Want some water before you do more runnin’?”

“Yes please!” Boris shook his head slightly, quickly filling the glass with water from the tap before handing it over. The youngin’ had drank down half the glass before looking up at Boris again. He looked contemplative, tilting his head slightly as he considered the taller man with half his full vision. “... You’re not related to Mister Ross, are ya?”

“No I am not. I’m just staying with Mister Ross for a bit.” … It was technically the truth.

That answer seemed to satisfy the young stranger, and he leaned against the counter with his back so he could drink a little more water. Boris took the moment of silence to look over the boy. He looked oddly familiar… Not the eye-patch part, but… He had blond hair, blue eyes, light skin… The wolf wanted to brush it off as coincidence, given that he had blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin himself right now. But he couldn’t. Something about the shape of his face was familiar. It wouldn’t surprise him if the boy had sharp cheeks and chin once he hit his teens. He could tell the boy would need to eat a lot more once he got a little taller; he’d sprout like a weed before the rest of his body caught up with him for sure. Maybe warn his parents to keep a closer eye on him so he kept his temper in check. That string of nonsense rolling in his head came to a sudden halt as Boris realized one important thing.  

He recognized the boy.

...But… That was impossible right? Sammy didn’t have kids… Never had... His train of thought was derailed when the boy turned around to put the empty glass on the counter. “Thanks again Mister. ...Sorry for scaring ya.” He bounded out the door with all the excitement a child was supposed to have, leaving Boris reeling slightly.

 

No sooner was the young boy out the door when a loud voice called out “Sammy Wes!”

“Coming, daddy!”

 

….

 

Oh god he wanted to faint. He wanted to fall over, knock his human head against the counter and faint.

He couldn’t. But…

He cupped a hand over his mouth, feeling a wet twisting in his stomach as he fell to his knees. He choked on a sob as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not cry loudly. Memories flitted through his head, reminding him of years ago. The face he had recognized was Brent McKinney’s. A favorite student of Sammy’s. Sammy Wes… That was his name. Why did a child have his name??

Who’d name their child after a nothing like him?

…

Did he make a mistake?

Was he wanted?

…..

…

Who wanted a broken wolf like him?

“... Boris?”

He looked up, and found Bendy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. As much as he looked like Joey right now, all he could focus on was those bright golden brown eyes. Said eyes were wide with concern, unafraid that he might hurt him again.

Boris kept his hand over his mouth, muffling the agonizing screams he wanted to let out as he knelt and nearly banged his head on the floor.

Bendy was next to him in a heartbeat, hugging him tightly and trying to calm him down. Boris latched onto Bendy, hugging him so tightly it had to have hurt. He was so so sorry… He wanted to hug his friends…

 

...Friend.

 

Bendy was his friend.

Not friends.

Wally and Joey were Sammy’s friends. They weren't them.

“...Bo, what’s wrong?”

“....We screwed up, Bendy… We screwed up bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((OKAY. Next chapter, it'll be more dialogue heavy as the toons realize they need to get a few things straightened out.))


	27. Good Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a good cry out, and Alice learns something she wish she didn't.

"....We screwed up, Bendy... We screwed up bad."

It was all Boris said before he gave into his quiet sobs and clinging to Bendy. Honestly, it left the former-cartoon demon speechless to see his friend like this... The whole day had been such a roller coaster of emotion, and he was at a loss on what to do. Ignoring the two pangs of agony that resonated deep in his gut, Bendy just quietly crossed his legs so he was more comfortable on the floor and let his friend have his small crying fit.

It was strange seeing Boris like this... His mind supplied little bits and pieces of memories that showed Wally's long arms embracing small red-headed girls to comfort them, and even his own memories of hugging Joey when things got scary and his Creator was trying to reassure him. He wanted to ignore that later set of memories, just to stay mad at the man he now looked like, but they were stubbornly set in the front of his mind. When Boris's form started to shutter, he tried using his one hand to pat the wolf's thin back and stop the shaking.

After a few moments, Boris seemed to curl in on himself, almost like he was pulling away. That particular motion was familiar in a way that made his chest hurt; he could see Joey doing the exact same thing for some reason and that hurt more than the bruises did.

"Hey, come 'ere you dumb wolf." He grabbed onto Boris's shirt and yanked, making the former-wolf sprawl forward and land in his lap. The blond looked up, about to scold him or say some kind of lie that he was fine, but Bendy beat him to it. "You're not okay yet. So just... Just relax, okay? I ain' goin' anywhere yet."

....

Boris huffed, grumbling something under his breath before he resigned himself to staying on the ground. He'd deny it til his dying breath, but... He wasn't okay. And it was strangely comforting just hugging Bendy like this. So he could handle being like this a while longer. ...At least to humor Bendy. It was the least he could do after giving him those ugly bruises all over his face and neck. He let his arms stay around Bendy's midsection, loosely fisting the borrowed shirt as he tried to calm down.

He hated feeling this helpless again... He was just an over-reactive wolf and he should know better. He hated being emotional like this. Absolutely hated it. Even if Bendy's hug was nice and warm, he shouldn't need this. He was stupid. ...Just a stupid wolf.  
  


* * *

 

 

"-let you know if I come across anything. ....And Brent? Thank you again for this."

It was an easy lie for Henry, but at this point, he was too tired to care if he was caught. If nothing else, maybe Brent could see his exhaustion as a reaction to getting all this new information involving Sammy and Susie. Which, if he was honest with himself, was half true.

He still smiled and waved as Brent started up the truck and the small boy with his friend's name waved from the passenger seat. When they finally drove out of sight, Henry let his smile dim and allowed himself fall into the wicker chair once more, letting his head fall back as the weight of world settled itself on his chest. He brought this upon himself, but God, who else could understand the magnitude of all he learned? No one else had gone to SillyVision like he had, through all the hellish trials and the knowledge of who had been part of it.

It was already mind-boggling that he'd never tried to search for his best friend, though he was missing for eight years and others had tried. But it was downright insane that Susie's husband had never filed a missing person's report for her. Hell, the man had gotten re-married only three months after Susie's parents had realized she was missing. ....How on Earth was he going to break any of this to Boris? Or god, what about what he found out about Susie to Alice??

There was that tiny glimmer of solace that despite the human forms each toon took, they weren't 100% those humans. All that nonsense involving clones and failed-toons, it meant that those humans were also mixed in with the now perfect toons. But the fact remained that they were still MOSTLY Susie, Sammy, Wally, and Joey. ....At some point, they were going to have questions and he would need to give them answers. Something he was not looking forward to in the slightest. The only consolation he could think of, shallow as it was, was that Joey had no living family left. But that had been something he knew when Joey was still jovial and inspired, bright-eyed and excited to start up an animation studio. It wasn't as if Henry was blind to the fact that Joey never talked about his parents... Henry assumed even then it hadn't been a good family situation. He could still remember the day a letter came in to Joey's office saying that his father had finally died; his friend had looked utterly relieved on reading it. And the absolute numbness in his green eyes when someone in the animation department had called him a "mixed bastard"... Henry never asked, but he could draw his own conclusions.

The front door creaking open made his head snap back up to attention, and he quickly glanced at who exited. He had hoped it was Becca, given the sound of heels against the wooden floor. But the fact it was a petite woman with half-bleached dark red hair made him jump to his feet. "Alice! ....Are you alright?" Quite frankly, after the mess this morning, he was surprised she wasn't a mess like Bendy or Boris.

The former-angel merely nodded, crossing her arms in front of herself. She was still in Alice's nightgown, which was a little tight on her human body but otherwise decent. It was still a bizarre blast from the past to see what looked like Susie Campbell standing in front of him. It was only thanks to Alice's demure nature and shy body language that Henry could really tell that this was merely the sweet little angel peeking through a borrowed body. "... I was hidin' in the mud room. That man's little boy was runnin' around an' I didn't want him ta' see me."

Henry furrowed his brow as he saw Alice rub her arms. The mud room was really close to the front door. It'd be easy to eavesdrop in there. "... Did you listen on me and Mr. McKinney talking?"

Alice refused to look up at him, but she gave a small nod.

Henry sighed deeply, both annoyed and relieved at this. Relieved since it got rid of him having to tell her what he found, but annoyed because dammit, he wanted to spare her this for a short time at least. He reached up, rubbing the burnt side of his neck as it ached. "...You want to talk about it?"

"........Not yet." She hugged herself, already at the brink of tears. "I-... I don't wanna think abou' it.... I mean... I knew bits and pieces but... I don't wanna confuse myself with Susie. Not like Bo' and Ben' are doing...." Her voice had started to quiver and her body was shaking with the effort of holding herself together. Henry could feel his heart breaking watching her try to not break down right then and there, so he walked over, quickly wrapping her in a hug.

Alice hid her face against his chest, still refusing to sob but returning the hug regardless. She wanted to just hide away from it all, not think about Susie anymore. It was bad enough that her human had been the one responsible for killing so many people... So many of the failed clones... She was almost as bad as Joey, which was another can of worms she didn't want to open and get into. She was ALICE. An angel. A fallen one, maybe, but an angel still. ... She couldn't resist asking one thing though.

"Did... Did you know about Mr. Hagen before today?"

Henry shook his head, gently rubbing between her shoulderblades. "Not really. He and his wife tried getting a hold of me after I got out of the studio, but that's all I knew. ...I honestly thought that it'd been almost nine years, maybe he'd moved on since then. But that's all. ...Now hush, Alice. .... You and the boys have been through enough today." An understatement of epic proportions, but he was trying to not upset Alice. "... You wanna find Boris and Bendy? I think all three of you need a good hug and some hot ink right now."

"...Jus'.... Five more minutes? ....Please?"

"...Sure thing, Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, WOW. Did not expect to take this long with this chapter. 
> 
> I may take the time to update the previous chapters with info we learned from Ch. 4 of the game, but that may not be for a while. Hopefully we'll be getting out of the heart-wrenching stuff of this story soon, and everyone will start to heal.


End file.
